Rise of the Dark Lady Hermione (adopted)
by dunuelos
Summary: This is a mix of genres, first and foremost it is a 'Fix It' story. There are also hints of 'Muggles do it better', and more than a little crack, with the BDA being one of the most feared organizations on the planet, along with a bit of fun with Tom Riddle's 'You Know Who' pseudonym. Clell62619 started it. I'm adding to it. I've taken it as far as I can. Feel free to write a sequel
1. An Unhappy Muggle Dark Lord

This is an adoption of a plot bunny by Clell65619. Chapter 2 of his Boneyard (FFSID 11642988).

* * *

Chapter 1: Unhappy Muggle Dark Lord ... er ... Dentist

(Clells Original copied over)

Philip Granger stood in the door way to his daughter's bedroom and watched as she suffered through the latest nightmare.

Drugged into unconsciousness by her medicinal potions regimen, the poor girl still relived that horrible night she could barely speak of even now, almost three weeks later. His anger growing as he watched his precious daughter toss and turn in obvious terror as she experienced the running battle yet again.

Carefully, Granger closed the door and returned to his bedroom, where his wife waited.

"Not any better?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her book as he entered the room.

"Not at all," the Dentist admitted, his jaw tightening in anger at what had been done to his only child. "You were right. I should have put a stop to this nonsense in her first year."

"No," she disagreed, "you were right. Our little mouse has blossomed at that school, growing in ways I'd always hoped she would. She's no longer the little know it all who must be right about everything, who slavishly follows every figure of authority, she's a courageous young woman willing to risk danger for what is right."

"And that willingness to fight brought her into conflict with adults who attempted to kill her," Philip noted, opening his wardrobe and pondering his tie selection for what was going to be a most important meeting.

"Which is why, now is the time for you to step in," Elizabeth said, returning to her book.

"Quite," Philip nodded as he selected his favorite school tie. "I'll try the direct approach first, and if that doesn't work, I'll have words with a few of the lads."

Seeing him struggling, Elizabeth marked her place in her book and rose from her bed. She crossed the room to stand behind her husband of almost twenty years and tied his tie for him. "There you go," she said once she was finished, punctuating her words by kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you luv," Philip pulled his suit coat on and checked his appearance in the mirror. "If Hermione wakes, let her know I've gone out to tend to a minor chore."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded. "No sense worrying her."

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort glared at his assembled Death Eaters. He had tortured a few of the minor Death Eaters to death earlier for minor crimes, though everyone knew the real reason was his anger over the failure of his inner circle to succeed in capturing the prophecy, but seeing as there were so few of the minor Death Eaters left, that was really a counterproductive exercise.

He really needed to have a recruiting drive. He would put Bellatrix on that.

The Ministry Justice system was its normal revolving door, so after a few political donations, all of those captured at the Ministry had returned to the fold.

"My friends," he said, his voice echoing throughout the vast ballroom of Malfoy Manor, "The Ministry has been forced to admit that I have returned, fortunately, our groundwork is done, we are ready."

Voldemort moved to a map of Diagon alley. "We will make ourselves known here." A long boney finger pointed to Ollivander's. "I want the wand maker captured, alive. Kill everyone else you see."

Before the Dark Lord could issue his next instruction a parliament of owls flooded in the open windows, each owl sought out an individual Death Eater and dropped a letter.

Without thought and out of habit, Voldemort snatched the letter dropped for him out of the air, his eyes widening when he felt the telltale hook behind the navel sensation of a portkey.

* * *

Voldemort's wand was in his hand before he finished spinning to a stop at the new location. He noticed with disgust that none of his Death Eaters had arrived in any manner of preparedness.

"Put the wand away boy," a man said, breaking his focus, "before I feed it to you."

Voldemort spun to face the speaker and was shocked to see that he and his followers had appeared before a raised dais. A raised dais that he recognized. His jaw dropped in shock and his blood ran cold. Not them. He was in no way ready to face them.

He and his Death Eaters had been called before the Council of Evil. The six overlords of the inhabited continents. These six individuals held the personal power of life and death over every person in their fiefdom.

The man who had threatened Voldemort was the Overlord of Europe, the man Voldemort had petitioned for access to Britain in the late 1940s. He was known, in the manner of Dark Lords, as **_'That Guy_** '.

"My Lord," Voldemort called out as he knelt before the dais. After a heartbeat his Death Eaters emulated his actions. The Dark Lord struggled to hide his reactions to the collection of powers sitting at the dais before him. In addition to **_That Guy_** , there was the enigmatic **_Who?_** the overlord of Australia whose face and indeed even gender was unknown. **_Him_** , the overlord of South America, known worldwide for his casual cruelty, and…

"You Know Who," **_That Guy_** asked, using his guild name, "how much of an idiot are you?"

Voldemort looked up in shock, but recognizing that the question was rhetorical, remained silent.

"You have attracted attention of the wrong people," **_That Guy_** continued. "Do you even know what you have done?"

"Of course he doesn't," the current overlord of Asia answered. This was a new face since the last time Voldemort had been before the Council, though he was aware of her. A woman from the Punjab known only as ' ** _Her_** '. "I have had many reports of him from my agents at Hogwarts. He is provincial of thought, convoluted of plan, he schemes and plots against a school boy and consistently loses. His followers' children boast of his second coming to anyone who will listen. He is an idiot who leads fools who have sired morons."

"I said as much when you allowed him to attempt his conquest of Britain," the North American Overlord, a woman known as **_'The Other Woman_** ' said from her place to **_That Guy_** 's right.

"You did," **_That Guy_** admitted. "We should have listened to you, it seems. You Know Who, when you attacked the Potter Boy, you also attacked a child with connections to an organization that even we respect."

"Oh, stop," a new voice said.

Every eye in the room fixed on the new speaker. Philip Granger paused to straighten his cuffs before continuing. "You're going to make me blush."

* * *

 ** _That Guy_** gestured causing Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov to be magically dragged bodily from the group of Death Eaters to stand before the man in Muggle clothing.

"This is the Dark Lord known as You Know Who and the man who injured your daughter," That Guy intoned. "Will their deaths suffice, or will you require more?"

Philip Granger seemed to mull the question over for several seconds. "My princess has been suffering quite a bit," he temporized, "but I suppose it will suffice, I understand your organization has its own needs and procedures. I understand your man has some sort of method of coming back from the dead…"

"I assure you, Doctor Granger," **_Her_** explained in a tone underlain with her terror of the dentist, " ** _You Know Who_** 's soul anchors will not save him this time."

 ** _That Guy_** nodded to **_The Other Woman_** who responded with a wave of her hand. Instantly Voldemort and Dolohov burst into flame and began to scream. The pair, frozen in place, unable to escape their fates, took seven long excruciatingly painful minutes to die.

"Well," Granger said, removing a handkerchief from his pocket to lightly dab at his lips, "that was unpleasant. I trust that nothing like this will be happening again? If it does, I'll have to have a word with a few of the Lads and things will become… serious."

"I assure you Doctor Granger," **_That Guy_** said nervously, "that there will be no repeat of the unfortunate misunderstanding. I'm sure that the late **_You Know Who_** 's staff have learned from their master's painful demise."

"Painful?" Philip Granger asked with a small chuckle. "It is truly amusing that you would actually think **_that_** was painful. Ah, the innocence of amateurs." The laughing man made his way to the chamber's exit before pausing. "You will remember to deal with that other favor I asked?"

"Of course," **_That Guy_** assured him.

"Good man," the Dentist said, blinding them all with a gleaming smile.

The assembled Council of Evil breathed a sigh of relief when the dentist finally left their chambers.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy fought to keep his body under control. The Council of Evil. He was before the Council of Evil, an organization so dark that even his father had spoken of it in whispers.

And the Council was evidently so angry with his Lord and by extension, the Death Eaters that they had killed the Dark Lord? At the behest of a Muggle at no less? What was going on?

"Lucius Malfoy," the wizard sitting at the center of the dais said. I am the Dark Overlord **_That Guy_**. You were the Dark Lord You Know Who's second."

"I am to be the new Dark Lord?" Lucius gasped.

"No, you most certainly are not," the woman to That Guy's right snapped. "I am the Dark Overlady **_The Other Woman_** , there will be no Dark Lord in Britain for at least a century. You and your foolish former Dark Lord have angered the dentists."

"The what?" Lucius asked intelligently.

"The dentists, fool," the other woman on the dais spat. "I am the Dark Overlady **_Her_**. The dentists torture Muggles."

"Pfft," Bellatrix sniffed from Lucius' side. "Who doesn't?"

"Do the Muggles pay you outrageous sums of money to torture them?" **_That Guy_** asked. "Do they schedule torture sessions six months in advance and show up early so as to fit into your schedule? Do they present you with their children to be tortured with metal appliances in their mouths for months on end? Be silent Bellatrix Lestrange before you suffer the same fate as your idiot Dark Lord… or perhaps I'll give you to the dentists."

"Your son is the simpleton who has been publicly announcing the return of your idiot Dark Lord and antagonizing the daughter of a dentist, Lucius Malfoy," The woman called ** _Her_** pointed out. "You will ensure he corrects his behavior and that he welcomes the girl to magical society."

"A Malfoy is to welcome a… mudblood?" Lucius asked in tones that did nothing to hide his disgust at the idea.

"Perhaps," **_The Other Woman_** suggested darkly, "your wife would be better suited to teaching such a lesson to your idiot son. Perhaps you and the rest of **_You Know Who_** 's followers are too far gone to be salvaged."

"We will not have an organization as dedicated to the infliction of pain as the British Dental Association be made our enemies," **_That Guy_** declared.

"I have agents at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy," **_Her_** declared. "I will know if your idiot son disobeys our directives… likely before you do. Before you bring us into conflict with the unspeakable horror that is the BDA, the Council will exterminate all of your families to the last member. Remember that."

* * *

Hearing her husband enter their bedroom, Elizabeth Granger turned on her bedside lamp. "I couldn't sleep," she explained. "How did it go?"

"It turns out that they are an understanding and eager to please group," Philip said toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie. "I didn't even need to call in the lads. I did schedule a few appointments however. It seems that a common feature of magical organizations is appalling dental hygiene."

"Most organizations can be made to see the light," Elizabeth nodded, "once their mistakes are explained to them. Come to bed."

"Yes, dear," Philip said, as he finished removing his clothing and slid between the sheets.

* * *

A/N: This was from Clell's original.


	2. Slytherin Intelligence Gathering

Okay. This part is original from me:

* * *

Chapter 2: Slytherin Intelligence Gathering

Philip Granger and his wife were feeling only a slight bit guilty. They had decided to keep Hermione from contacting her friends over summer because of what had occurred the previous June in the Ministry of Magic. Therefore, they had decided she deserved a little reward before she was sent back to Hogwarts in September.

The two walked confidently into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello!" called the bartender. "Can I help you?" the man asked with a pleasant smile.

Philip nodded at the man, noticing (in passing) the man's horrible teeth. "Yes. My daughter is a Hogwarts student and my wife," he nodded at the attractive lady he was with, "and I want to pick up a small gift for her. Can you help us into the Alley?"

Tom beamed. "Of course! Of course! Follow me."

* * *

Off to the side of the bar Valerius Crabbe, Uncle to Vincent, and brother to Augustus, was drinking a pint of ale. He, like many family members of those who had been present at the Dark Lord's annihilation, was in town to learn what had been decided by the Council of Evil.

He had listened with dread when the description of what had happened was given. Therefore, the new rule was "No Killing or Baiting Muggles" and "Keep you Head Down." Another was, "Hermione Granger and her friends and family were OFF LIMITS."

He, like many Dark wizards and witches, had learned the exact description of the Muggle Dark Lord who had gotten the Dark Lord killed. And, Morgana help him, the man in question had just appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. He decided to keep an eye out and make sure none of the Dark elements did anything too stupid. Therefore, when the Muggle Dark Lord (called a Dentist apparently) and Lady were being led back to the Alley, he performed a supersensory charm and followed them (very discretely).

The charm had caught the conversation in the middle. "… getting better," the woman said. "We just have to make certain she isn't too upset with us."

The barman cheerfully asked, "Oh? Why is that?"

The Dentist chuckled ruefully. "We might have upset her a bit when we stopped her from writing to her friends Harry and Ron. She needs to heal and we don't want her too worried with whatever is happening."

The barman shrugged even as he opened the gateway. "Just be careful. Some Dark elements" the barman scowled "might get upset with an unaccompanied Muggle going through the alley."

The Dentist laughed. "It isn't a problem. We'll be careful. To be perfectly honest," and here he whispered so low that Valerius almost missed it, "my daughter frightens me far, far more than any Dark wizard ever could."

The three laughed together even as the couple walked through the arch.

Valerius Crabbe felt his insides clench even as he pleasantly nodded to Tom on his way through. If a Muggle Dark Lord was terrified of the witch, how bad could she be?

* * *

Velerious found an out of the way spot to watch for the Dentist and his wife to leave Gringotts. They were obviously there to get Galleons. He saw a fellow Dark wizard and motioned the man over.

"Hello, Crabbe. What can I do for you?" Darius McNair asked.

Valerius glanced around to make certain they weren't being overheard. "That Muggle Dentist just went into Gringotts." Suddenly, Darius looked just as worried as he felt. "I need you to pass the word to any of … our people to make certain they keep out of the man's way."

Darius considered what he had just been told. Before he could reply, Valerius felt a poke on his back.

* * *

Rockspear was standing his post outside of Gringotts with his fellow warrior. Suddenly, he noticed a furtive figure keeping a watch out toward the front of the bank. He frowned. This wasn't good. He motioned his head slightly and, using hand signals, he told he fellow guard that he was going to investigate. The other guard nodded.

When the furtive fellow was distracted by another wizard, he made his way stealthily behind the two. He heard the last words "… the man's way," just as he moved his spear forward.

In a low, menacing voice he asked, "Why are you watching the front of Gringotts so carefully? Are you so foolish as to be planning to steal from us?"

The two wizards sharply turned. He noticed that neither moved toward their wands, so he didn't move the spear to keep it in place for attack.

The younger one answered with some fear, "No! No. Not at all! We're just … well we're kind of keeping guard on one of your customers."

"If that's true, why aren't you with them to keep them safe?" Rockspear asked.

The two wizards looked at each other and the older one nodded. "Look. You remember the Muggle couple that just went in the front door?" Rockspear nodded. "He's a Dentist." Rockspear didn't know the word and didn't react. "A Muggle Dark Lord."

Rockspear looked dubious.

The younger one sighed loudly and glanced around. "Look. The man who just went in your door just got the Dark Lord killed."

Rockspear was surprised. Even as he moved his spear to a less threatening position he barked, "Explain!"

And so the two did. Rockspear was flabbergasted even as he listed to the explanation. "… and so the Council has warned his former followers that the man wasn't to be touched. We're just making certain none of our people get any bright ideas. I do not want to cheese off the man who got the Council of Evil to kill the Dark Lord. And I especially don't want to upset the man's daughter! Because if he's under the protection of the Council and she terrifies even him – how Dark is she?"

Rockspear contemplated what he was told. Finally he nodded. "We will keep an eye out to ensure their safety. Perhaps, when the two are back in the Muggle world, you can return and report this to my superiors. Gringotts always treats favorably with those who ensure we make no mistakes and lose profit. And what you know might just help with that. Are you willing to come back?"

The two Dark wizards looked at each other and nodded. The younger one said, "As soon as we're sure they're safe, one of us will come back. The other one has to report to the family's what we have learned today."

Rockspear nodded. "Done and Done!" He looked suspiciously back at the two. "Make certain you do. I wouldn't like to report you to my seniors as uncooperative." Rockspear grinned viciously.

The two Dark wizards nodded.

* * *

Valerius Crabbe flooed into his brother's home with Darius McNair. The two were greeted by the Crabbes' house elf. "Tibby! When is my brother?"

The house elf responded with some fear, "Master is talking to Master's guests in the Master's study."

Valerius nodded and called out, "Follow me!"

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for Tibby, the order to his fellow wizard wasn't clear enough and she though she was being ordered to follow as well. Because of this, the two wizards weren't alone when they rushed into the study. Tibby tried to remain inconspicuous even as the rest of the wizards and witches in the room looked to see who had just come in.

The Death Eaters and their families were in emergency meeting due to what Narcissa Malfoy had heard from her sister. He almost yelled, "Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"

Valerius nodded. "I'm sorry, but I saw the Muggle Dentist and his wife visiting Diagon and I decided to follow them and make sure no one made any mistakes." He gulped. "I learned a few things."

Everyone looked interested. And so the two wizards explained what they had seen and heard. Darius put in his final two knuts. "I think what Valerius here learned was the most vital thing: The Muggle Dark Lord is terrified of his daughter." He looked around. "What do we know about Hermione Granger?"

A gasp was heard from an unexpected direction. Everyone in the room turned to see the Crabbes' house elf standing in a corner covering her mouth. "Tibby! What are you doing here?"

Very distressed, Tibby replied, "Master's brother said to follow him! I be's good elf and follows orders! Tibby was ordered to follow brother's orders just like they came from Master!" She reached to turn her own ears. "Tibby didn't know she misunderstood!"

Just as she started twisting her own ears, Augustus ordered, "Stop that! Why did you make that noise when McNair asked about Hermione Granger?"

Tibby moved from one foot to another even as she quietly replied, "Tibby was surprised. Tibby learning things about Harry Potter's Granger. Dark and terrible things. Things that make house elves full of fear. We's not want to cross Dark Lady Granger!"

The Death Eaters gave each other knowing looks. It was obvious that they had missed the clues. Finally Augustus said, "As your Master, I order you to tell us what you know about the Dark Lady Granger!"

Tibby almost rushed to reply, "Dark Lady is making all house elves in Hoggywarts terrified. House elf must have made her angry. Only Dobby who Harry Potter calls friend is being safe in cleaning Gryffindor. Master Malfoy's son keeps making Dark Lady Granger mad!. Only threat to Dobby's master Harry Potter making her more mad! When someone makes Harry Potter in Danger, Dark Lady Granger be working hard to make him safe! She gets angry face and house elves hide more! Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Weasey treat Dark Lady Granger as she is their Mistress." Tibby paused." Even though Harry Potter keeps house elves safe from Dark Lady Granger when he can." This last part was said almost with a tone of wonder. She didn't get a chance to tell about the hat's and scarves when she was interrupted.

Narcissa Malfoy had turned white when she understood exactly how bad her information was. She called out, "Merlin!" Everyone looked over at her. "Don't you all see? Think about the Muggle which terrifies the Council. And then think about the fact that such a Muggle is terrified of such a witch. And a whole race of Magical creatures is also terrified of her."

The rest of the room thought about it.

"And then think about this: Bellatrix is moving even now to torture and kill Harry Potter! Can you imagine what the Council will do if the Mud … Muggleborn loses control because we allowed her friends to be threatened?"

Pansy, who had come with the Parkinsons, gasped out, "Merlin! She'll kill us all! Every last family member!" Pansy looked around. "The … Muggleborn Granger doesn't do things by half."

The rest of the magicals in the room finally began feeling the fear and terror which Narcissa Malfoy felt justified. With heavy heart she said, "I learned from Severus where the boy lives in the summer. Who is going to go and make certain Bella and her husband and brother are stopped before they doom us all?"

Finally it was decided that Augustus and Daisy Parkinson would lead a group to capture the rogue Lestranges. And then they would be turned over to the DMLE – no one wanted to actually kill the group.

* * *

It was a week after this meeting when the Death Eater families were once again meeting together.

In addition, many other Slytherin students (mostly the girls) and THEIR families were also in attendance. Narcissa Malfoy called the group to order.

"We stand here at the brink. We and our families have systematically insulted and abused what we have now found out to be a Dark Lady in ascendance. What will we do now to prevent catastrophe?"


	3. A New Paradigm

Chapter 3: A New Paradigm (Clell's Original)

On September first, Hermione Granger passed through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ at a brisk walk, pushing her school trunk and Crookshank's carrier ahead of her on a baggage cart in heady anticipation of her 6th year. Immediately two hulking forms appeared on each side of her.

"We got that, Mz Hermione," Vincent Crabbe rumbled as he took control of the cart.

"Yeh," Greg Goyle agreed with a wide smile displaying a horrific need for her parents' services. "Wut he sed."

More than a little confused by this highly unusual display of helpfulness from Draco Malfoy's enforcers, Hermione could not stop herself from asking the obvious question. "What's going on?"

"After the unfortunat' misunderstandin' at the Ministry last May," Crabbe said in an obviously rehearsed statement, "we decided tha' you was be'n treated horri… horri…"

"Real bad," Goyle suggested.

"Yeh, real bad," Crabbe nodded happily. "You was be'n treated real bad, so we gonna, Greg 'n Me, make sure nobody does that no more."

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so she decided to simply go with it and follow the two behemoths to the train, carefully palming her wand as she did so. She was a trusting young woman, but she was no one's fool.

Crabbe and Goyle led her to the carriage where she usually sat with Harry and Ron, which they knew as well as she did. Once trainside, Goyle shouldered her trunk and picked up Crookshank's carrier.

"I've got this Mz Hermione," he declared happily.

"Thank you Greg," Hermione said, deeply confused as she followed him onboard, accepting Vincent's hand in assistance to board the train. Once she reached her regular compartment, she found that Greg had place Crookshank's carrier on one of the seats and placed her trunk into the luggage racks above the seats.

"If you need anyfin," Vincent said as Greg joined him out in the passageway, "me 'n Greg'll be out here."

Hermione watched as Vincent closed the door and the pair took up positions on either side of the door, just as they had used to do when guarding Draco Malfoy.

Taking advantage of the privacy, she waved her wand, causing the windows of the compartment to go opaque. Once her privacy was ensured, she quickly pulled on her school uniform, making sure her prefect badge was clean and in position. Sitting down, she then allowed the windows to return to transparency and released Crookshanks from his carrier. The orange feline obligingly flowed onto her lap. "Crooksie," she whispered. "I have no idea what's going on, but I think this is going to be a very weird year."

* * *

After fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door of the compartment. Hermione looked up as Crabbe slide the door open. "Mz Hermione," he said, "Potter and the Weasleys to see you."

She wasn't sure what he expected her to say about that. "Should I let 'em in?" he asked.

"Yes please, Vincent, let them in."

The huge boy nodded happily and stood aside from the door, allowing Ginny to enter, and her girlfriend was followed by Ron and Harry. As soon as Harry was through the doorway, the door slid shut and Crabbe took up his position again.

All three of her friends were clearly confused. Ron perhaps most of all. "Hermione?" he asked, "what the hell?"

"Language Ron," Hermione corrected automatically. "and I have no idea. When I got to the platform, Goyle and Crabbe were there, telling me that I had been treated badly and that they were going to make sure it didn't happen any longer."

"Goyle and Crabbe?" Harry asked, looking to the door where the pair still stood post. "Seriously?"

"Would I make something like this up? It's already shaping up to be an odd year. But enough about my odd life, how are you Harry?"

"Better," Harry said running his hand through his hair. "I started to crawl inside my own head with Sirius and everything when I got to my relatives' house, but Ron, Ginny and the Twins showed up and kept kicking my butt until I cheered up."

"You went to Harry?" Hermione asked the Weasley siblings in surprised. "But Dumbledore said…"

"If the Headmaster had told me to stay away from Harry at school, where he can actually tell me what to do, I'd have ignored him," Ginny sniffed.

"The summers are our time," Ron agreed. "Mum read us the riot act but I think she approved, really. I know Dad did, he did his 'I'm very disappointed in you, good job' thing when Mum wasn't listening."

"I was going to do the same thing," Hermione admitted, "but I didn't want to get you into trouble. Then my parents all but grounded me because I got hurt at the Ministry, so I couldn't get away."

The Express jerked as it began to move.

"Well, I guess that means we need to go to our Prefect meeting," Hermione pointed out.

"Are you bringing your escorts?" Ron laughed.

"Oh, goodness. I hadn't thought of that. Rising from her seat she opened the door. "Greg, could you and Vincent come in here please?"

"Yes Mz Hermione?" Goyle asked when he and his friend crowded into the compartment.

"Are you two intending to escort me all day?" Hermione asked.

The pair nodded enthusiastically in response. "I'd thought as much. Look, I have to go to the Prefects' meeting, and you can't come."

"We always went wit' Draco…" Goyle started.

"I am not Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with finality. "And I still don't know what this is all about, but we'll be talking about it after the meeting. I want you two to stay here. Inside the carriage, not out in the passageway, all right?"

"But, Mz Hermione…" Crabbe protested.

"Sit!" Hermione commanded.

Instantly the pair sat down on either side of the doorway, looking so very forlorn. The looks on their faces tugged at her heart, causing Hermione to sigh. "Ron, Ginny and I have to go to the Prefects' meeting, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep Harry company, all right?"

Again the pair nodded. Hermione paused for a moment, then went to her purse and pulled from it an orange cylindrical package far too large to have been contained within the small bag.

"Would some biscuits make it easier to wait?" she asked.

Vincent accepted the package with a nod.

"Digestives?" Ron asked. "What are they?"

"Ron, we need to go," Ginny said, opening the door and leading her brother out into the passageway.

Hermione offered Harry an apologetic shrug and followed the siblings out of the compartment.

"You never get me biscuits," Ron said plaintively.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione sighed.

* * *

The compartment was silent for several minutes other than the steady crunching of Goyle and Crabbe working their way through the sleeve of biscuits.

It finally got to be too much for Harry. "So," he said, desperate for any conversation. Then he flashed to the Cannon's season opener that Ron had insisted they listen to on the Wizarding Wireless the night before. "How about those Bats?"

"Rebuilding year," Goyle said as he paused from the biscuit he was working on.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed. "Good keeper, lazy seeker, best beaters in the league, but their chasers… "

"Last night against Chudley wuz prubly the only win this season," Greg said as the door slid open, surprising all three of the boys.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in a sing song tone. "Hello Gregory, Vincent." If Luna was surprised to find Draco's bookends in a compartment with Harry she didn't seem to find the need to mention it.

"Hello Luna, how was your summer," Harry asked the quirky blond as she took the seat between him and Goyle.

"Utterly lovely and more than a little perplexing," she said. "Even now the Quibbler is trying to sort out what has happened, and inform our readership of the new reality. Do you have any insight on our new Dark Lady?"

"New Dark Lady?" Harry asked.

"Why, Hermione of course," Luna explained.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Luna confirmed.

"Hermione Granger is a Dark Lady?" He asked again.

"Of course she is, Harry," Luna said with a shake of her head. "Don't you pay attention?"

Harry almost had this entire idea written off as the latest of Luna's odd ideas when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle nodding.

"Won't Hermione being a 'Dark Lady' cause problems with Voldemort?" He asked hoping to get the punchline to the joke.

"Considering Hermione had the nasty so and so killed," Luna temporized, "I would hardly think so."

"It t'wern't Mz Hermione wot had th' Dark Lord kilt," Goyle protested, "t'were her da."

"Gregory," Luna said with a disapproving frown, "Are you still doing that? Why are you still doing that?"

The large boy blushed. "I'm not sure what y' mean Mz Luna."

"Gregory," Luna sighed. "When you and Vincent were bound to serve the Malfoy family, acting the idiot made a certain amount of sense, given that Draco isn't the brightest Lumos in the wand and he hates anyone smarter than him. You will find that Hermione Granger, for all her faults, is quite the opposite. Once she's around you enough to see through your village idiot guises, she will be furious that you are wasting your potential."

Greg and Vinnie exchanged glances.

"Do you really think so?" Vinnie asked. "Can we actually achieve something in class?"

"Hermione is likely to give you both hell if you don't," Luna nodded. "She's the type of Dark Lady that expects her subordinates to be skilled, competent and thoughtful. Just look at Harry and Ron if you don't believe me. You can expect her to go over your homework assignments with you and point out your mistakes so that you can correct them before you turn them in, just like she does theirs."

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry said, interrupting, trying to get the subject off the crazy idea that he and Ron were Hermione's subordinates. "Voldemort is dead?"

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

"And Hermione's dad did it?" he asked.

"More had it done than actually did it himself, but yeah," Crabbe agreed.

"And because of that, Hermione is now a Dark Lady and you're her… thugs?"

"Well… yes," Goyle nodded. "The elder Granger can't be a Dark Lord because he's a Muggle, so it falls to Miss Hermione. We have high hopes… Though, truth be told, as far as job titles go, I've always preferred 'minion'."

"I disagree, minion is so plebian. 'Hooligan' has a certain classic appeal," Crabbe argued.

"Does this mean that Hermione is going to be trying to kill me this year?" Harry asked, surrendering to the insanity.

"Oh, no," Crabbe said with a shake of his head. "You and the Weasley family are on the Do Not Annoy list as well. And a good thing too."

"Yeah," Goyle agreed. "Bellatrix Lestrange didn't take the Dark Lord being killed very well. She couldn't find Miss Hermione or her parents, so she decided to take it out on you."

"My dad and Pansy's Mum were on watch that afternoon, and they caught her and the other Lestranges and turned them over to the ministry," Crabbe explained. "They're all in Azkaban again."

"There's an excellent write up about the encounter in tomorrow's Quibbler Harry," Luna noted. "In case you're interested in the details, I mean. On an unrelated note there's also a story about the horrible and untimely death of the Ministry's undersecretary in charge of the Dementors."

"That had nothing to do with you or Miss Hermione," Crabbe said.

"Her 'educational' decrees weren't popular," Goyle noted. "Not even among the Slytherins, whom she supposedly favored. Lowest DADA scores in a century, except for the participants in your covert study group. To say parents weren't pleased would be something of an understatement."

"So, now I have Death Eaters… protecting me?"

The door slammed open and an irate Hermione stormed into the compartment, flinging herself into the seat across from Harry and staring out the window in an obvious fury.

* * *

Harry knew he should say something to his friend, but her noticeable anger caused him to hesitate. Ron standing in the passageway leaning against the outside window to keep himself from collapsing in laughter really didn't help.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said, producing a notepad and self-inking quill before continuing, "could I possibly interest you in an interview with the Quibbler about your impending reign of terror?"

"I," Hermione ground out through clinched jaws, "am not a Dark Lord."

"Of course you're not," Luna said, leaning across the aisle to pat Hermione's knee. "Dark Lords are men, usually ones who have emasculated themselves through dark rituals. Your proper title would be 'Dark Lady."

Luna paused for a moment before continuing, "You haven't done anything to your reproductive system have you? While it is traditional among Dark Lords, it never really caught on among Dark Ladies."

"Luna," Harry whispered, "you're not helping…"

"I'm not supposed to be helping Harry," Luna said in her normal conversational tone. "As member of the Press, it is my responsibility to be neutral, objective, and nonjudgmental."

"Harry," Ron giggled as she stumbled into the compartment, struggling against his laughter. "Have you seen any of the Slytherin girls?"

"It's not funny Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What isn't funny?" Harry asked, knowing that he shouldn't ask but anything that had Ron laughing that hard was likely worth knowing.

"The Slytherin girls…" Ron laughed, losing the ability to speak for a few seconds. "The Slytherin girls… they've… they've…" it was no use, he slid off his seat into the aisle, laughing incoherently while Hermione glared at him murderously.

"What did the Slytherin girls do that was so funny?" Harry asked imploringly.

"I'm not sure what Ronald found so funny, not many of the girls in Slytherin have much of a sense of humor," Luna noted. "Oh, but several of them have adopted a new hair style over the summer, one that honors the new Dark Lady."

"I am NOT a Dark Lady," Hermione insisted.

"It doesn't really do much for most of them," Luna continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken. "But Pansy… I must say, the bushy look really suits her."

"Bushy!" Ron giggled from the compartment floor. At least until Hermione kicked him. Several times.


	4. The Great (Almost) Escape

Chapter 4: The Great (Almost) Escape

(Clell's original)

Albus Dumbledore's eyes narrowed when he spotted Hermione Granger being escorted into the Great Hall by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, with a clearly concerned Harry Potter and an even more clearly amused Ron Weasley trailing behind. The sight of the Slytherin pair having apparently shifted their allegiance to the Granger girl seemed to lend credence to the story Severus had been telling since he had returned from a Death Eater meeting reporting that the Dark Lord was no more.

Of course the Lestranges being turned over to the Aurors by Augustus Crabbe and Millicent Parkinson for attempting to attack Harry Potter at his Uncle's home had already served to confirm his Potion Master's tale. It struck Albus as being particularly odd that Severus showing no interest in the number of young women in his house who had seemingly decided to emulate Miss Granger's hair style. That was just the sort of thing Albus had come to expect to drive Severus into a rant.

Albus directed his attention to the Slytherin table, where so many of the young women were suddenly emulating Miss Granger's hair style.

Did this sudden mass change of coiffure mean something? Was it important? He would need to speak with Minerva about that. The minds of young women had never been understandable to him.

* * *

The Welcoming Feast completed, the serving platters and dishes had disappeared, the Headmaster finished his welcoming speech, and was about to release the students to their prefects when he was interrupted in a most unexpected manner.

"Headmaster," Severus Snape said, "if I may address the students?"

Albus really was not sure what to make of this. Other than that horrible woman Umbridge the year before, no member of the staff had ever asked to address the students at the welcoming feast. Still, Severus would not be asking without a good reason.

"Of course, students, your attention, if you please. Professor Snape."

"Over the holidays," Snapes said in his normal sneering tone that carried to every corner of the Great Hall, "it was pointed out to me that I lacked certain… attributes of a successful teacher. It was also suggested that I might be treating some students… unfairly."

Severus paused for a moment while the students and staff digested this announcement. Albus was mildly surprised to see that not a single student was surprised in the slightest by either of the Potions Master's points.

"As such, I have decided to tender my resignation, effective immediately."

The room erupted into chaos with those words. Albus blinked away his surprise at Severus' unexpected resignation as the Gryffindors rose to their feet and began applauding. He would have to speak with them about that.

"I have contacted my predecessor, Professor Slughorn, who has agreed to take my place for this school year. He arrives in the morning."

Again Albus looked out over the students, many of whom appeared to be only seconds away from a massive celebration, only to have Severus continue. "And finally, I would like to recognize the change of status of Miss Hermione Granger, and express my hope that she accepts my apologies for how I have treated her over the last five years and that she isn't moved to use her new position to enact bloody vengeance upon me."

* * *

(My Original)

Severus Snape breathed a sigh of relief upon receiving the confirmation from the Ministry of Magic..

He was sitting within his home on Spinner's End. Just three days before, he had preferred an apology toward the Swot of Hogwarts and turned over all of his duties to Horace Slughorn. Somehow, someway, he had successfully escaped the castle without drawing any more attention than necessary toward himself than was strictly necessary.

He had heard directly from Lucius Malfoy exactly what had occurred back in July when the Dark Lord was summoned by the Council of Evil and was summarily executed for daring to incur harm on the little know-it-all.

The pensieve memory had been very educational.

Unlike most whom Lucius had shown, he did not watch Dolohov and the Dark Lord. Nor did he spend time looking at the six members of the Council. He himself was very familiar with pain and torture and every bit of unpleasantness that could be inflicted upon another person. He knew that the other Death Eaters had been very impressed – and terrified – with the casual power of the Council of Evil to inflict such pain.

No. He, spymaster that he was, watched the really important part of the memory: The utter boredom with which the muggle, Philip Granger, regarded the screams of pain and violent deaths which had been produced for his and his family's benefit.

He had kept his new understanding to himself when passing intelligence along to the Headmaster as well as in his talks with the other Death Eaters. He knew that almost no other could truly comprehend what he had derived from the experience: To view such an occurrence with such dispassion meant that the Dentist was used to inflicting far, far more painful and terrifying experiences upon others.

And THAT, more than anything else, had set his plans in stone.

He had quietly been consolidating his resources over the previous two months, ensuring that he could withdraw from Magical Britain with only a minimum of fuss. Some things had had to wait until he announced his intentions, but for the most part he had been ready by September 1st. Immediately after the feast, he had spent a good deal of time – after getting away from Dumbledore's protest and other such rot – doing a final briefing to Horace Slughorn. By 8:00 AM he had been away.

After arriving at Spinner's End, he had spent the next two days ensuring that no surprises would occur before taking the Portkey nor immediately after. All his efforts had come to fruition with the final word being received by a trusted source.

His International Portkey would be the very next day. He would be, by this time tomorrow, safely ensconced in the Magical Enclaves of Australia, New Zealand, and Oceanica.

His bags were packed and shrunk. He had one outfit prepared for his travel. This house would be sealed immediately upon his departure. He had emptied his cupboards. He had one lone bottle of brandy left out – which was almost finished – and some small toiletries for temporary use.

Everything else he needed before his departure could be conjured and then banished (pajamas, cup for the brandy, etc. etc.

He considered the room he was in even as he sipped his brandy. He would not miss this house, nor all it represented in his life. He could forget about the Swot, the Dentist, the Red-Headed Menaces, the Manipulator, the Bespeckled Spawn of Evil (he really disliked Potters), and everything else.

He should have known that the absolute worst was yet to come.

Just as he was finishing the last of the brandy, he heard a slight knock against the window. Startled, he looked up and saw an owl peering at him through the window. With some trepidation, he moved to open the window to allow the beautiful snowy owl through. He recognized this owl.

The owl landed on the empty roost and gazed imperiously at him. He was tempted to make a comment about the owl's owner – but the look upon the bird's face warned him that such would be a poor choice. He sighed as he took the letter – clean white muggle envelope with his name printed neatly on the front of it, a return address somewhere in Crawly.

He murmured a quiet 'thank you' to the bird and was surprised to get a sound that almost sounded like approval from it.

He sat down and gingerly examined the envelope both with his senses and then with his wand. It appeared to be exactly what it looked like: A muggle letter. He cautiously moved his finger to release the flap and then carefully set the envelope aside after retrieving the paper.

He opened the letter and cautiously began reading it.

* * *

 _Mr. Severus Snape_

 _Greetings and Salutations._

 _I would like to take this opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Philip Granger, Doctor of Dental Science (DDS), Member in Good Standing of the British Dental Association (BDA)._

 _In a recent letter from our daughter, Hermione Grander, Gryffindor, she mentioned that you recently resigned from your position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately after publicly acknowledging your possible shortcomings as a teacher._

 _It takes great strength of character to recognize one's own limitations and I can say that, as a parent AND as a professional who has, upon occasion, had to teach others my craft I applaud your self-honesty._

 _In previous conversations and letters she has mentioned that, regardless of teaching ability, you are one of the foremost recognized masters of your field. She also mentioned that, due to changed circumstances within your community, your previously necessary position within both sides of the recently conflict were no longer adversely affecting you. From my understanding, you – possibly reluctantly, but effectively nevertheless – held a most difficult position as regards said conflict._

 _Congratulations on becoming free of such onerous obligations._

 _Now, to the reason I, at my wife's suggestion, am contacting you._

 _My wife, Elizabeth Granger, also a DDS and a member in good standing of the BDA, recently suggested to me that there seems to be a lack of proper dental care within your community. With the aid of our daughter we attempted to research such care as is currently available and it seems to us that there is a great lack._

 _Knowing that our daughter does plan to live and work within the magical community, we felt it was incumbent upon us to ensure that she, her friends and family, her fellow magicals, even those who might disagree with her, should have access to proper dental care._

 _It is with that in mind that I am contacting you. When discussing this with my wife, it was fortunate, perhaps, that such a ready means of contacting you was available to us in the form of her friend Harry's postal own as she had just delivered Hermione's most recent letter to us._

 _I am aware that you are a master of Potions, including those that might be applicable in Health Care. Knowing only non-magical procedures, we felt that it would be proper to ensure that any resources available could be put to use to research possible uses of magical solutions toward issues that might arise within the application of our expertise._

 _I am certain, for example, that if your godson (Hermione mentioned that you had such in a random comment recently) should require Dental Care should he, perchance, have an unfortunate accident requiring services such as we provide, that you would not want him to experience unnecessary suffering to correct such problems as might result from such unfortunate circumstances._

 _Knowing that you have left your previous position and, from the information gleaned from what our daughter has provided, guessing that you have might not obtained a new position yet, I and my wife thought that you might be open to negotiations._

 _With proper research and application of our skills as well as your own, we might just prevent that aforementioned unnecessary suffering on the part of your family, friends, and other fellow magicals._

 _With an interest in the future and in expectation of your consideration, we await your reply to our request for a meeting to discuss our proposal._

 _With best regards, I am_

 _Philip Granger, DDS, BDA Member_

Severus Snape shuddered as he considered the implications of the letter he just received.


	5. When they just can't understand No!

Chapter 5: If they can't understand "NO!" ... (Clell's Original)

"Susan," Hermione protested, as she allowed herself to be pulled along toward one of the castle's many 'unused' classrooms. "I don't have time for this. Our N. E. W. T.s are only two years away, and I am scandalously behind in my revision…"

"There are somethings you need to make time for Hermione," the Hufflepuff explained. "Greg, could you and Vinnie make sure we're not disturbed?"

"Of course, Miss Susan," Goyle said with a grin as he and his best friend took their normal position on either side of the door.

"The Slytherins want to have a meeting with their new Dark Lady and I need to keep an eye on you and your evil plotting as part of my DMLE internship for my Auntie," Susan explained as soon as the door sealed behind them. "If I'm going to get into the Aurors after Hogwarts, I'm going to need the work study credits I get from my undercover work in your evil organization. Nepotism only goes so far."

"I am not a Dark Lady, I don't have an organization, evil or otherwise, and how can your work be undercover if you tell me about it?"

Susan paused to look over Hermione's appearance. With a critical eye, she vanished an accumulation of paper dust the Gryffindor had picked up in the library, removed an ink smudge from her cheek and straightened her friend's tie. "Hermione, I'm saying this as a friend. Pull your head out. You know you're not a Dark Lady, I know you're not a Dark Lady, but a whole lot of people believe you are. You can beat your head against the wall protesting the unfairness of it all, or you can use it to your advantage."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Did you enjoy being called a 'Mudblood'?" Susan asked. "Have you noticed that has suddenly stopped? Are you telling me that you don't enjoy seeing Draco Malfoy in his current state? Do you miss Snape? Hell, your two biggest fans are Vinnie and Greg, who came to you expecting to be little more than slaves and are thrilled to be allowed to actually achieve their dreams and not play act as idiots. All of this is happening because some very stupid people think you're capable of being evil."

"You said you were watching me for your Aunt, is she stupid as well?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Auntie Amelia's job is to be suspicious of everyone and everything," Susan said soothingly. "Tom Riddle managed to gain his position of power because no one took him seriously when he started while in school, and Auntie is hell-bent on making sure that mistake isn't repeated. Before I talked her into my 'work study' fiction, her first inclination was to assign Auror Tonks to shadow you."

"Who?"

"I know that you know very well who she is," Susan laughed. "Tonks is anything but subtle. She said to tell you hello, and that she is far too busy house breaking her Wolfie to waste her time following a goodie goodie like you around."

"All of this is such a horrible invasion of my privacy," Hermione sighed. "And when you see Tonks, tell her I'll show her 'goodie goodie'."

"I'll do that," Susan laughed. "Now then, chin up, imperious attitude, your minions await."

"I hate you," Hermione said as she allowed herself to be pushed through the door toward her destiny. "All right. Tell the Slytherins I'll speak with them tomorrow. If we're going to do this, we need to stop by the Hufflepuff dorms."

"The dorms?" Susan asked. "Why?"

"If I'm going to be a Dark Lady, I need to recruit my most important advisor."

The meeting stretched on interminably.

Hermione was almost ready to commit herself to evil just so she could torture Pansy Parkinson into shutting up. The newly bushy haired girl was still droning on and on over organizational details for an organization that existed only inside her imagination.

It really stuck in Hermione's craw that her signature hair style looked really good on Pansy.

"And that brings us to the uniform designs for your Dark Legions, and of course, your Dark Mark," Pansy said, still bright eyed despite having wasted three hours of Hermione's life.

"My Dark Mark?" Hermione asked horrified. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Susan was struggling not to laugh. Again.

"Yes, the design committee has several examples for your considerations. Daphne?"

Daphne Greengrass stood up. Unlike Pansy, Hermione's natural bushy hair did not suit the tall girl. It rather made it look like she was wearing a fright wig for some reason, and wisps of hair were continuously falling into her eyes.

"Our first thought for the Dark Legion Uniform was the classic mysterious robes and mask ensemble made famous by the Dark Lord Derkolm in 1622, adopting, of course, the Gryffindor color scheme," she produced a detailed drawing of a wizard in blood red hooded robes, with a golden belt and mask.

"No masks," Hermione said in spite of herself.

The assembled Slytherins blinked. "But… masks are traditional," Daphne pointed out.

"Masks," Hermione insisted, "are stupid. They allow outsiders to easily infiltrate your organization. If my people need face protection, let them use a shield. No masks."

Daphne looked doubtful, and then fearful. "I'm sorry. All my designs have masks."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, waving off her concern. "You were thinking traditionally, and there isn't anything wrong with tradition, unless it's tradition simply for tradition's sake. Show us what you've got, we'll ignore the masks."

"Uh, the next is a ceremonial uniform for the men in your Legion of Terror," Daphne said as she displayed a drawing of an exceptionally well-muscled man clad in a loincloth and a pair of leather straps across his chest in an X fashion.

"And what ceremony did you envision needing that uniform for?" Susan asked.

"Assuming we had men built like that," Tracey Davis sighed, "any ceremony we could think of."

"Yes…, well…" Hermione said, dragging her eyes away from the artwork, while wondering if it would be gauche to ask for a copy. "Perhaps it would be best to set out some guidelines for proper uniforms," maybe Susan was right, she mused. With a bit of guidance, this might turn out to be a worthwhile group. "I think we should forego any uniforms based upon Nazi storm troopers, Roman foot soldiers, Mongol hordes or former magical overlords. All of them were eventually defeated and I want my Legions of Doom to have a more positive mind-set."

Daphne looked like she was going to protest, but before she could Hermione continued, "And I would like everything to be in bright, cheerful colors, as that will throw our enemies into confusion. You might consider consulting with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"Moving on," Pansy said as a dejected Daphne took her designs and retreated back to her seat, Millicent will present our preliminary designs for your Dark Mark."

Millie Bulstrode took her place at the head of the table and without introduction began her presentation. "Everyone is familiar with the Dark Mark of the last Dark Lord," the large girl presented an image of the all too familiar Snake intertwined with a Skull. "This is of course unacceptable as it was the mark of a failed campaign, and one personally offensive to our new Liege Lady."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes at that. The Slytherins as a group seemed to think that mindless flattery was required at every turn.

"The traditional Dark Marks tend to be violent or at least phallic in nature, that didn't seem to be appropriate for the new Unending Regime, so I decided that our new marks should announce the implacable strength of femininity.

The first image presented was a massive cliff face facing a storming sea. "This is my first suggestion, symbolizing the feminine ideal of strength during adversity."

Hermione nodded in spite of herself. That one was pretty good.

The next image was the classic Venus symbol crossed with a wand.

"Not bad," Hermione nodded.

"I only have one more," Milly said in an embarrassed tone, "and I'm not sure it really fits."

The image changed to a black and white kitten with its front left paw raised.

"A kitten?" Daphne asked.

"I like kittens," Milly admitted.

"What do you think, Karen?" Hermione asked the young girl at her left.

"I like kittens too," the first year admitted. "We can always say it's a Nundu kitten to make it more frightening."

"Why is she here again?" Pansy asked, eyeing the young Hufflepuff suspiciously.

"In my research of Dark organizations," Hermione explained, "they all seem to fail, not so much from their enemies, as to bad planning. To combat that, I have decided that all of our meetings will have a Hufflepuff first year in attendance. If he or she can spot an obvious flaw in our plans, we can fall back and make changes before we expend any treasure or energy toward our goals."

"That's… brilliant," Tracey said, clearly meaning it this time. "But why a 'Puff?"

"Simple practicality, really," Hermione explained. "A Slytherin would place his or her own personal ambition over the needs of the group. A Gryffindor could be equally blinded by his or her innate heroism, and go 'Hey, it's a Dark Lord!' and try to sabotage us. Don't even get me started on Ravenclaws, they're too smart for this job and would set out to prove it to us."

"Oh. And that leaves the 'Puffs," Tracey nodded.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "Nonjudgmental, loyal to a fault and worth every knut your pay them," Hermione leaned over to hug the beaming first year. "So, everyone wants a Nundu kitten on their left forearm then?"

"Well, no," Pansy said. "We've discussed this, and we believe that we've got a better place for the Dark Mark than on the arm. We were thinking that they might go better on the small of the back."

The room filled with silence for several seconds before Hermione spoke again. "There is no way in hell that a tattoo meant to symbolize me will ever be used as a _slag tag_."

* * *

Hermione stood before her assembled acolytes, wondering once again, precisely what it was her father had done that had resulted in her being in this position.

"All right, everyone," she began, "I'd like to start by saying good meeting, and then follow up with a few thoughts and try to answer a few of your questions."

Hermione paused to look over the group. All girls, mostly Slytherin, mostly her year, with a few from the years above and below. "First I'd like to say, I'm flattered by the new hair styles, but honestly, it's clear that many of you are simply miserable with them. I totally understand that, having lived with this mop my entire life. You don't need to keep them, unless you want to."

A palpable wave of relief swept through the room.

"I'd like to have some options for the location of our Dark Mark by next week meeting," Hermione continued, "so if the Design Committee can work on that, I'd appreciate it. Daphne, if you find the time, I was serious about speaking with Lavender and Parvati about your uniform designs, they've both got an eye for fashion and are planning on opening a consultancy after they finish school, I think you'll find their ideas helpful. There's no rush on uniforms, take your time, wait until you've got something you love, then show it to us. Okay, that's all I've got, who has questions for me?"

Tracey hesitantly raised her hand. "When do we start our tribute?"

"I knew I'd forgotten something," Hermione sniffed, digging in her pockets for a moment, before brightening and withdrawing a coin. "We're going to need a treasurer. Any volunteers?"

"I suppose I could do it," Padma said. "I keep the books for my father's business over the summer to give my Mum a break."

"Padma has volunteered," Hermione noted, "any objections?"

After waiting several second, Hermione continued, "With no objections Padma Patil is now the treasurer for the Dark Organization that is still without a name. Pansy, since you called this meeting and have been acting as the recording secretary are you willing to remain in that position until we have a full organizational meeting to select officers and committees?"

"I am," the Slytherin nodded.

"Excellent, remind me to set up a committee to select a name for our organization at the next meeting. Okay, contributions. I'm thinking to start with a galleon a month, per family should be adequate."

"A galleon?" Pansy gasped.

"Too much?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord was demanding hundreds," Daphne explained.

"And he failed," Hermione noted. "I want to be clear on this: I don't want a tribute. Any funds we accumulate are not for me, they will be for the organization that I am evidently heading. Right now, we, as an organization, have no expenses. That may change in the future, but right now, we owe no one and we are owed by no one." She reached over to place a galleon coin in front of Padma. "And the contributions to the organization's coffers starts with me."

There was silence in the room as the assembled group digested the idea that a Dark Lady would contribute to her own funds.

"If anyone has trouble coming up with a galleon each month, talk to me, we'll work something out," Hermione continued, never noticing the stir she was causing. "Any other questions?"

"I…" Daphne hesitated, "I have one. What are your end goals? Immortality?"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione sighed. "No. A thousand times no. I can't believe that anyone who ever put any serious thought into the idea ever truly wanted to be immortal. To not die, sure, but to live forever? That sounds like a nightmare to me. What I want is power."

"Power?" Susan asked, egging her friend on.

"The power to make things better," Hermione explained, fully aware of what Susan was doing. "Voldemort's attempts at obtaining power were wasteful and short sighted."

"How so?" Pansy asked, furiously taking notes.

"His way got people killed," Hermione pointed out. "Some Muggleborn and halfbloods, but for the most part, Purebloods, the group he was supposedly attempting to glorify."

"But if you're going for power," Padma asked, "won't your rise result in the same thing?"

"Voldemort's problem was he thought small," Hermione said. "I want political power. It will be the goal of our organization to place our people into positions of power in the Ministry, and with that power, make the changes that will guarantee us all opportunity and the chance to make things better than we found them. We won't do this through the power of the wand, but through the power of politics. We won't be raising an army to over throw the Wizengamot, we will, through the political process make the Wizengamot our own."

"So, you aren't intending for this to be a Dark Organization?" Millie asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

"I didn't say that," Hermione said with an evil grin. "It just seems to me that you can get away with doing much darker things, when you do them legally."

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "Are you okay? You haven't been this busy since third year with the time turner."

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa in between Harry and Ron, laying back and going limp. "I know, organizational meetings, committees, conferences, it never stops. If I'd known how much of a pain forming a Dark organization was, I'd have stayed in bed."

"You'd be getting more of my sympathies if I didn't know you have been planning to do exactly this with Harry and me anyway," Ron grinned.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment at that. "I didn't know you knew about my plans."

"Of course we knew," Harry snorted, passing her an ice cold bottle of butterbeer. "The only thing that kept us safe from your plans was the constant threats to our lives."

"Voldemort saved us," Ron laughed reaching across Hermione to clink his bottle with Harry's. "How many people can say that?"

"Just us, mate," Harry agreed. "Fortunately, just when Hermione's dad offed the bastard, Hermione got a new set of minions so we're safe."

"I am going to put you both back on the Undesirables list," Hermione sighed.

"No you won't," Harry said, laying his head on her shoulder.

"You love us," Ron added. "And we tolerate you. You're the scary psychotic sister I've always wanted."

"Excuse me?" Ginnie asked as she sat down on the squashy chair across from the trio. "I seem to recall you already having a sister. In fact, I seem to recall being that sister."

Ron sat up straighter on the sofa and hurriedly crossed his legs. "Oh, come on Gin," he said hastily, "You're the scary psychotic sister I've always had. You didn't understand the context of what I was talking about."

"Context?" Ginny asked, an evil grin on her lips, "that's a big word for you big brother."

"Ron uses words," Harry pointed out as he handed Ginny a butterbeer, "and he knows what some of them mean too."

"What is this?" Ron asked plaintively, "pick on Ron day?"

"Since when have we needed a special day for that?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Hermione looked back and forth between the siblings in confusion. "I don't understand you two, I really don't. Why are all your brothers always so frightened of you, Ginny? I mean sure, your Bat Bogey hex is nasty, but…"

"You think we're all scared of the little psycho because of her Bogey hex?" Ron asked incredulously. "The twins taught her the Bogey hex to calm her down and get her to stop what she had been doing."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"When Ginny was five or so, we might have picked on her a bit," Ron admitted.

"A bit?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit, and you deserved it," Ron continued. "But Bill didn't see it that way, Bill was always much more protective of Ginny than the rest of us. One day, he caught Charlie and the Twins pranking her and he took her aside to teach her to defend herself."

"Good old Bill," Ginny said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, good old Bill," Ron said sarcastically. "He taught her how to defend herself against boys, never thinking that his sweet baby sister might be not be the angel he imagined her to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Bill taught Ginny how to defend herself against **_boys_** ," Ron said again, emphasizing the last word.

"I am the world's leading expert in 40 different testicle based attacks," Ginny said with a side smile.

Harry winced and emulated Ron's crossed legs, while Hermione's interest suddenly piqued.

"38 different attacks, Gin," Ron sniffed, "don't exaggerate."

"I've learned two more since the school year started," Ginny explained. "Wanna see?"

"Bloody hell, no!"

"Ginny," Hermione said tentatively, "I know the Weasleys are a historically Light family, but could I possibly interest you in a position in an entirely legal Dark organization?"

"What would the position be?" Ginny asked.

"Enforcer."

"Intriguing," Ginny said.

Ron and Harry watched in silence while the two girls wondered off to discuss Ginny's career opportunities.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?" the redhead responded.

"You know how I said that I was thinking about asking Gin out?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I don't think I'll be doing that anymore."


	6. Severus Starts on his New Smile

Severus Snape carefully finished brewing the experimental potion he was currently working on. Finally, after careful weeks of work, he had finished the _Tooth Numbing Potion (Limited)_.

He was working under strict guidelines as set out by his current employer, Granger Dental Care. The guidelines he had been given were quite clear. He remembered the conversation vividly, even as he made to apparate to his employers' location.

Flashback

 _"Three hours? No more?" he asked Mr. Granger._

 _Philip gave one of his most brilliant smiles. "Of course! If the average person has all of his pain just disappear, than what lesson has been learned."_

 _Elizabeth_ _nodded in agreement. "Yes. If we're going to do this – we need to do it right. And that means that the patients will have to experience what their poor habits have wrought."_

 _Severus nodded, inwardly shuddering. "I see."_

Flashback ends

As he walked into the front door of the Granger clinic, he contemplated what sadistic bastards dentists could be.

The person at the front counter smiled cheerfully as she saw who arrived. "Mr. Snape! How are you today?" Amanda asked.

Severus nodded shortly to the woman, "Passable. Are Drs Granger available any time soon?"

Amanda consulted her book and replied, "They will be finished with their last patients any time now. Why don't you have a seat and I'll let them know you are here?"

Severus nodded again and sat down.

He carefully watched the office. Finally, one of the doors opened and a man walked out. The muggle looked mildly uncomfortable even as his relief was obvious – he was happy to get out of the office.

He saw the receptionist move to inform one of the dentists to his presence.

Very soon, he was being ushered into the back, even as Amanda was punching out. "Good afternoon, Doctors. I'll see you on Friday."

Severus sat in the main office. "So," Philip asked, "you've completed the numbing potion?"

"Yes. It was quite tricky but ultimately within my skill set."

"Very good!" Philip said cheerfully. He raised his voice to call to his wife in the other room. "Elizabeth! Basic Care Step One is ready!"

The door opened and the woman came in. "Excellent!" She looked at her husband. "Tomorrow?" He nodded, grinning. She turned back to Severus. "Well, as your contract states you will be patient number one for us in the magical world. Be at the Diagon Alley office tomorrow at 10:00 AM and we will begin the first treatment."

Severus hid his shiver even as he stood. "Very well. I will be there, on time." He nodded his head and moved to the outer office to apparate out, now that no uninitiated Muggles were present.

Philip looked to his wife and said, "Operation Magical Smiles is a go. Are we ready?"

His wife gave one of her brilliant smiles and replied, "I do believe we are." The two chuckled together as they prepared to go home.

At 9:50 the next morning, he found himself outside of a non-descript building in Diagon Alley, a few storefronts away from the cacophony of colors that were apparent at the Menaces' store. He steeled himself as he approached the door.

As soon as he entered the front office, he was greeted by the sight of several people. "Severus! Just on time – early even. Great. Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.

He nodded curtly.

"Good. First, before we begin, Healer Holly Pomfrey will perform a test to make certain you are healthy and have no allergies."

The cheerful woman said, "Come with me." He followed quietly. As they moved to a back room the mediwitch said, "Potions Master Snape. You worked with my aunt. She reported that you are quite skilled."

"Thank you."

Very soon he was sitting on a platform very different from the Hogwarts infirmary. The mediwitch had performed a number of spells to check his current health and finally had excused herself for a moment.

She came back in with a tray of implements. "Raise your sleeves."

He looked curiously at the tray and noted the large number of small, sharp objects.

"Okay. This is something I've gotten from Muggle healers. We're going to test to make certain you are not allergic to any of the ingredients or potions that we use."

"How is this done?"

She pulled out a block with twelve small needles sticking out. "Each of these blocks has very small amounts of different ingredients and potions. None of them are of the type that will overwhelm one's system in such small amounts. We're going to see if you have a negative reaction to any of them."

He was curious even as he winced when she applied the first block of needles. Four more blocks were applied to various points on his arms.

When she was finished she said, "I'll be back in 15 minutes to check those. Make certain you don't move your sleeves back."

He watched curiously as a few spots on his arm turned different shades of red. When the mediwitch returned she made several notes.

Finally she looked at him and said, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

His patience almost broke but he remembered the Grangers' admonishment on his expected behaviour. "Just tell me. Please." He almost bit out that last word.

Very professionally, Healer Pomfrey listed out all of the ingredients that were tested on him, as well as a few of the potions. She pointed to different spots on his arms where a few unusual responses had occurred.

Finally she summed it up. "I'm sorry to say that it appears you are allergic to a few of the mild numbing potions. As a result, you will have to either skip them or use Muggle alternatives. Please let the Dentist know which option you prefer."

Soon, he was led to another room where a chair was placed in the middle of the room. Various protrusions where attached to the chair and a number of odd implements were evident. Philip Granger came in. "Well, Severus. I see you have a choice to make. Before you choose, I'd like to first try without the Muggle alternatives to potions – just so you can tell us how that works. And then we'll try the Muggle alternatives in the next session. Is that alright?"

Severus nodded.

"Well, because this IS the magical world, we are going to add a few magical procedures in. Alright?" The muggles smile looked almost predatory. He turned and called out, "Margaret!"

From a side door a new figure entered. He recognized the woman as one of his former students, a former Muggleborn Gryffindor. "Well, to make certain you don't move around and get hurt, our Dental Hygienist will perform a couple of spells to make certain you don't move around. First, read this."

He was handed a contract that stated that Margaret Walsh, in her position as an employee of Granger Dental Care, would perform only those spells that were necessary for the proper medical care to be given by the clinic. It also stipulated that she would ensure that he was not otherwise magically attacked whilst he might be incapacitated in any way during the care.

Philip Granger smiled at his employee and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Severus was nervous. "What spells will she be using?"

Philip said, "You'll see. Oh. That reminds me: Put your wand in that box and we'll make certain it stays put during the procedure. We wouldn't' want any accidents."

Severus carefully placed his wand as directed and moved to the bed next to the chair and laid down, as he was directed. "Okay. Ready?"

He said, "Yes."

He glanced over and saw a small smirk on the Griffindork's face even as she raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalis!"

"Okay!" Philip said out loud. "Let's see what we have. Why don't we start with the scraper?" Severus could almost hear the glee in the man's voice.

Even as he lamented his current position and his inability to get away from the mad Muggle Dark Lord, the Dentist and his assistant kept up a cheerful chatter even as his mouth was moved about as much as possible. He could feel the scraping against his teeth and, if he had been able, felt the need to let loose a few tears.

Finally the Muggle Dark Lord stopped and stood back. "Well, this doesn't work. His jaw is too rigid with this spell. Let's try option two, shall we?"

"Of course, Doctor." The torturer's assistant sounded very cheerful. "Finite!"

He suddenly could move again.

"Well, that spell won't work. We're going to try another. Are you ready?" Severus sighed even as he nodded in agreement. "Let's move you over to the chair."

Severus gingerly stood and moved to sit in the torturer's chair. "First, how is your mouth feeling?"

Even as the Dentist asked him questions and marked down his responses, his nervousness increased as Walsh carefully strapped him into the chair. His head was strapped against the back.

"Now, in my non-magical office, we'd expect a patient to just move as directed. But, there are times we need exact positions. Luckily, this chair allows me to lock you in for the next spell if needed. First we'll try it without."

The Dentist continued cleaning his teeth. He knew that his teeth were yellow and had many imperfections. The pain he experienced was considerable.

Once again the Dentist stepped back and asked him a number of questions. Severus was really feeling sorry for himself, even as he answered. Finally Philip Granger said, "Let's try the last option, shall we? It should be much less painful."

He almost cried tears of joy as he nodded in agreement. His eyes looked over and saw Walsh's face take on an even bigger smirk as she raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

Severus came back to himself and became aware. He knew that the countercurse had been applied. He looked around wildly to the grinning faces of the two Grangers and the assistant.

"Ah, Severus! So. How was that? How are things feeling? Take a look in this mirror as well." Philip handed over a small mirror so that he could see the results.

He carefully inspected his teeth and found that they were indeed much cleaner than they had been for quite a long time. He wondered if the improved look was worth the pain even as he answered all of the questions he was asked.

Finally, having retrieved his wand, he was given a small muggle brush and a tube. "Well, first we're going to make certain you know how to clean your teeth. And next week, Thursday, we'll do a more complete job using Muggle alternatives for the numbing agents. How does that sound?"

After doing as was requested, the Dentist had one more admonishment.

"Now remember, you signed a contract, like every other patient will, that you will not attempt to use alternative potions to relieve your symptoms, no obliviates to forget the pain, none of the things that most magicals do when they get hurt. We want to make certain that you remember the downside to not keeping your teeth in good shape. Do you understand?" Elizabeth Granger looked positively predatory as she asked the question.


	7. The Education of Draco Malfoy

It was suppertime in early December and Albus Dumbledore was looking out at the sea of students with a small smile on his face and a small twinkle in his eye.

Unfortunately, this was mostly for show.

Nothing of what he had expected to happen during the recent troubles with Tom seemed to play out as he had a assumed would occur. Tom had been defeated by Hermione Granger's father, an unexpected and unknown player, and then the subtle ebb and flow of influence and power seemed to shift through the Hogwarts student population were put on their ear.

And he hadn't been the author of any of it.

Suddenly, his eye was caught by one particular student coming through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Horace, I see young Mr. Malfoy has been released from the infirmary. Did you happen to learn why his mother had him placed there?" he asked. Regardless of how wide political power, no one could force Madam Pomfrey to disclose treatment information, especially when such treatment had nothing to do with the result of classes.

Horace Slughorn looked at what the Headmaster was observing and replied, "No, Albus. The last I heard it would be a few more days."

Conversation at the staff table, and even the rest of the Great Hall, was suddenly interrupted by Draco Malfoy's unusual actions. Instead of making his way to his normal place within the sixth year class students, Draco walked carefully up to a position near and stood waiting for his fellow students to notice him.

A hush fell over the Hall as his fellow sixth years looked over. Especially noticeable was Pansy Parkinson's neutral expression as she regarded her housemate.

Albus had heard that there was some unpleasantness but had gotten no further detail – Slytherin was historically difficult to track.

When young Ms. Parkinson finally looked at Mr. Malfoy, the words which came from his mouth astonished everyone, especially because he bowed first.

"Ms. Parkinson. I would like to offer my unconditional apologies for my unkind comments of two weeks past. As a Scion of one of the more well-known houses within Magical Britain, it is my responsibility to act with the decorum and grace that my position demands. In reflecting upon my actions, I realize that I have failed to maintain such decorum.

"I offer any you any service I might be in a position to perform in recompense for my boorish actions. I await your reply." Draco Malfoy bowed his head once again and then made his way down further down the table and sat down to eat his supper.

Suddenly there was a rise in the noise level among all of the students as they discussed what they had just seen. At the staff table, most just sat with astonished looked upon their faces. Among the hubbub, only Albus noted that Ms. Parkinson looked over to the Gryffindor table at young Ms. Granger.

Ms. Granger, who was sitting with her yearmates and Mr. Weasley's sister, raised her glass with a smile towards Ms. Parkinson, as did young Ginerva. Ms. Parkinson's face took on a brilliant smile as she returned to her conversation at the Slytherin table.

This sudden change looked to need some monitoring.

* * *

Draco Malfoy reflected upon his last two weeks and knew that things were changing among pureblood society. This particular circumstance had started just two weeks before.

* * *

It had been a Hogsmeade weekend. Draco was feeling particularly annoyed that his positions of power and authority seemed to have been disappearing this year following the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Having been warned about upsetting the Mudblood, he nevertheless felt particularly insulted that the other Sytherins, especially the purebloods that he had formerly controlled, seemed to be taking direction from such a person – no matter what the girl's father had caused to happen.

As he had sat waiting within the common room, he saw Pansy Parkinson making her way to the entryway. "Hey, Parkinson. Where are you going?"

Pansy looked over at her former (but still there a little bit) crush and replied, "I'm meeting up with friends to go to Hogsmeade."

"Friends?" he asked.

She nodded and replied, "Yes. Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and I are planning on going together."

Suddenly his irritation boiled over. "Ah yes. The Mudblood and her followers. Don't you feel any shame in following a Mudblood and her Gryffindorks? She didn't defeat the Dark Lord – the Council of Evil did – no matter who asked them to. And now you are spending time with her and that blood traitor? I thought that purebloods had more pride in their associations." He then got up and walked away with his nose high in the air.

He didn't look back to see the tears, nor the look of quiet rage upon Pansy's face. He probably should have been paying attention.

* * *

Later that day, he had been walking toward the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer. None of the other sixth-years, even Crabbe or Goyle, seemed to be available. As a result, he was quite alone.

The next thing he knew, he was looking up toward a concerned Madam Rosemrta, and his groin felt like it had been hit like a bludger.

"Are you okay?" asked Madam Rosmerta. "I was told that you seemed to be lying out here passed out. Do you need me to floo someone to come help you?"

If Draco had had the presence of mind to look around, or if he hadn't been concentrating so much on the pain, he would have seen four girls walking away: One tall, attractive pureblood looking over his shoulder at him in astonishment, one redhead in Gryffindor robes with a vicious smirk, one girl with bushy hair in Slytherin colors with a small smile through her tears, and a brown-haired girl in Gryffindor colors with her arm around the girl's shoulders in comfort.

Finally, he gathered himself together and got up – slowly. He replied, "No. Thank you, Madam Rosmerta." No one was impolite to the barmaid – especially the boys. She was a very attractive woman. "I somehow must have slipped. I was just coming for a butterbeer."

"Oh, dear. You must hurry if you want one. The last carriage for Hogwarts is scheduled to leave soon." Because of that, and how slowly he could move, he never got a chance to get that butterbeer.

* * *

It was after supper and he was making his way down toward the Slytherin dorms. And it happened again: He lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Malfoy. Your fellow Slytherins found you passed out in the hallway. Neither of them saw what happened. Can you tell me what you are feeling?"

Finally, he got out of his mouth, "Pain. Bollocks area." He didn't have the strength to say much more.

Madam Pomfrey performed a diagnostic over the area in question and said, "Oh, Dear. It looks like you may have run into something. You're going to have to stay here for a few days to heal up. Such injuries are quite delicate, you know."

After a pain potion, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were hosting a dinner for their old friend, Severus Snape. Both Malfoys had been quite astonished when the man had shown up.

Unlike in the past, his hair was quite smooth and attractive and, with newly cleaned and whitened teeth, he looked like a new man.

Finally they were eating and Narcissa said, "Severus, I just have to ask. What have you been doing with yourself? You look 15 years younger!"

Severus gave a slightly pained smile. "I've been working with Mr. and Mrs. Granger on bringing proper tooth care to the Magical world. They saw that there seemed to be a lack of it and decided to invest time and resources in to opening up a shop. They are testing different potions and magical procedures right now, so that they can open their new shop in the New Year."

Both Malfoys looked at their guests in astonishment. "Magical procedures?" Lucius asked. "I thought they were Muggles."

Severus shrugged. "They have hired a few Mediwitches and others to help. They are trying to ensure that the Witches and Wizards who take their services get the benefit of magic when possible rather than relying on Muggle means. They believe this will make it much more acceptable for purebloods."

Lucius chewed his last bite even as he contemplated the last comment. When he finally swallowed he said, "Well. It seems Ms. Granger's lauded intelligence seems to come to her honestly. Who knew that Muggles could have such discernment?"

Narcissa almost dismissed that path of conversation and got to what she really wanted to know. "That's all well and good, but how does that explain your other improvements? You know we love you, but even you would have to admit that your hair was never your best feature. Now, it practically shines! How did that happen?"

Serverus gave a reply which surprised them almost as much as it had surprised him when he learned of it. "Actually, that was just a byproduct. During the first phase of testing, they have a licensed mediwitch perform a procedure to find out if the patient has any allergies."

"Allergies?" Narcissa asked. "What are those?" Purebloods were somewhat unfamiliar with Muggle knowledge.

Severus, having just finished his main course, set down his fork and sat back. "Apparently, about a century ago, a Muggle healer found that different people reacted poorly to substances which were commonly used in medicines. They found that something that provided aid to one person could act as a deadly poison to another. As a result, they came up with a system to test to see what substances people react poorly to."

Narcissa was highly interested, even as her husband was. "How does it work?"

"Well, they use the substances in extremely small amounts and see what reactions people have. They then record what the patient reacts poorly to and ensure that these substances are not used to treat the patient." Severus gave a look which had much zeal in it. "I'm going to continue testing and write an article for it in a few publications." He gathered himself. "Anyway, they found I had an allergy toward one of the ingredients used in a potion that brewers often take to cleanse their system of any accidentally imbibed fumes. I found that instead of keeping myself healthy, I was – in effect – poisoning myself regularly. One small change and …," he pointed to the hair atop his head.

Before the conversation could proceed they were interrupted by their house elf, Mitzy. "Master! Mistress. Master Sluggyhorn is in floo!"

The three looked at each other before making their way to the floo. Finally, they were there. Lucius asked, "How can I help you, Professor?"

The face within the flamed looked reluctant. "Well, it seems that young Draco was found injured on his way to his dorms. Madam Pomfrey just informed me and, as a result, I am informing you as you required when we spoke last."

Narcissa looked worried. "Can we come through? My husband and I, as well as Draco's godfather, Severus here, would like to visit and see for ourselves what happened."

Slughorn sighed. "Yes, of course. Let me go to the infirmary and then I will have Madam Ponfrey open it for you to visit."

* * *

Soon, the three adults were around the bed of Draco Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey could give no information on what had happened, but had listed out the boy's injuries. Lucius was incensed.

Severus performed his own diagnostic, and was surprised when he regognized the injury. He turned to Madam Pomfrey and the current Head of House Horace Slughorn, who were standing off to the side. "Madam Pomfrey. Professor Slughorn. Could you find out if Ms. Parkinson is available. I'd like to ask a question or two."

Horace nodded and left the infirmary. Lucius asked, "What is it?"

Severus gave a non-committal look. "A suspicion. Nothing more right now."

Soon, Severus had a quiet talk in Madam Pmfrey's office and then returned. He said to the Malfoy parents. "We should discuss this back at the manor." He turned. "Poppy, we'll be leaving now. Could you please let Mr. Malfoy's mother know when he about to be released from the infirmary? I believe she will need to speak to him before he is discharged."

Poppy Pomfrey nodded. "Certainly, Severus. Thank you for coming by."

Severus nodded and led the Malfoys in going back to their manor.

* * *

Finally, they were back to the dinner table and Mitzy was serving desert. "So," Narcissa asked, "what happened?"

Severus sighed. "Penis Punishment 13b."

The Malfoy parents were confused. "13b?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "I recognized the injuries, even if they were … greater than previously seen. It seems that young Draco made an unkind comment to Ms. Parkinson. Ms. Parkinson is part of the Executive Committee for Ms. Granger's new group, Witches for a Better Tomorrow. Apparently, Ms. Parkinson informed Ms. Granger of Draco's unkind words."

Severus sighed again. "In the past, if Ms. Granger was upset, she would tell Mr. Potter, who would – like most Gryffindors – charge forward and have some minor altercation with whomever had upset her. However, the rules have changed."

"Changed?" Lucius asked.

"Ms. Granger has installed an Enforcer Division for her new group. It is headed by Ms. Ginerva Weasley, Ginny to her friends and housemates. The eldest Weasley brother, a blood traitor to be true but a loving brother nonetheless, ensured his younger sister was properly prepared for Hogwarts."

Narcissa was curious. "How so?"

With deep gravity Severus replied, "Ms. Ginerva Weasley is the foremost expert in Hogwarts, and perhaps in all of Britain, in Penis Based attacks. Mr. Theodore Nott, a couple of years ago, incited her ire. Her response was Penis Punishment 13. That was the injury which clued me in to what currently took place." Severus paused and then finished, "Apparently she has improved the procedure since that time."

The three contemplated what had just been reported.

Lucius put his face in his hands even as Narcissa shook her head in resignation. Lucius said, "And if I interfere with the Granger girl, I risk upsetting the Council of Evil – a bad choice all around."

Narcissa's face took on a thoughtful expression. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make an appointment for Monday with the Grangers? I would like Lucius and I to be tested for … what did you call them? … allergies. It will give me a chance to talk to her mother."

Severus sighed. "If you wish."

* * *

Narcissa did get her appointment and had a very revealing conversation regarding Hermione and her current pursuits. It led Narcissa to conclude what she would tell Draco when he was released from the infirmary.

She was also very happy to learn that she had great teeth.

When she exited the examination room, she found Severus and the male Dr. Granger waiting. Philip asked, "How did it go, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"It was quite good! My teeth feel so much cleaner. And your wife says they are in excellent condition."

Philip nodded and then said, "Good. Good. I'm glad to hear it." He paused and then continued, "Your husband, however, has a few issues."

Narcissa felt a little worried. "Issues?"

Philip and Severus both nodded. "Yes. Come with me and we can speak to Healer Holly Pomfrey."

The three made their way to a room that looked to be an infirmary. Lucius was sitting upon a bed and looked pale. One arm was raised and there were a few nasty red marked upon his skin. Lucius gave his wife a wan nod to indicate he was mostly okay.

"What's the problem, Healer Pomfrey?" Narcissa asked.

In a gentle voice Healer Pomfrey replied, "In the questionnaire before the testing, we had your husband list all potions he used regularly and the main, active ingredients if he knew them. One of them is apparently a potion that his family has used for centuries to ensure their appearance remains through their whole life. Unfortunately, we found that one of the ingredients has become … well, his body has too much of it. It's built up to dangerous levels and we need to get that taken care of right away."

Narcissa was alarmed. "What's the ingredient and what does it cause?"

The mediwitch named the ingredient and then said, "In small amounts, it does what it was supposed to do for him. However, as his body became saturated with it, it might have caused a few side effects. Not all are known, but two are well-known: Paranoid Delusions and Infertility." She paused. "It's likely that these can be reversed if we administer a purgative."

Narcissa asked, "Well. Why not just give him the purgative then?"

Healer Pomfrey sighed. "Well, it will take a few days of taking it for it all to come out. And during the process it would be better if he was away from other people because his excretions – of all types – during those few days will be particularly unpleasant. His sweat will smell badly, his urine will smell more badly than usual, and his feces will smell particularly vile. It would be better if he was taken care of in a normally unused portion of your home and watched over by a loyal house elf. Anyone else – well it wouldn't be pleasant."

Narcissa looked at her Husband. "And when this is done?"

"I can come and ensure his treatment is complete. Once complete, he should return to a much more healthy state."

Narcissa asked a question which was particularly concerning to her. "And any infertility because of this …?"

Healer Pomfrey said with some confidence, "All side effect should disappear as soon as the course of treatment is complete."

Narcissa nodded curtly. "Let Severus know the potions and procedures. I will ensure that they steps are taken." She paused. "Should I get my son checked? He began taking the family potions when he was eleven."

Lucius and Severus looked shocked for a moment and then looked to the mediwitch. She considered it. "It might be advisable. The infertility is the last to show up, but it WOULD make it difficult to have children. It might be better to check now. And to find alternatives to the potions if he is also having troubles."

Narcissa nodded. "Draco will be released tomorrow. Can I bring him Wednesday?"

The appointment was made and the group was on their way.

Needless to say, Draco's time for the two week period previous to his apology was most unpleasant. He had to deal with the horrible smell that both he and his father were exuding.

When the treatment was done, he did feel remarkably better though.

He was happy that his mother, because of the treatment, did not get as upset as she would have about what he had said to Pansy.

To be perfectly truthful, he started disliking those around him far less once he was off of his potion. For some reason, he didn't feel as though everyone was out to get him and to bring him down. And he received many compliments about his improved healthy look.

* * *

It was the Friday following Draco's public apology and there was a meeting within the Room of Requirement.

Harry Potter sat at a raised table, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom next to him. He rapped the gavel in his hand.

"Order, order!" he called out to the room. "The Witches for a Better Tomorrow, Wizards' Auxiliary, is called to order." Silence descended. "First order of business, new inductees." He looked over at Vincent Crabbe, who stood next to the door. "Master-at-arms! Bring him forth."

Vincent led a proud looking (but not snooty any more) Draco Malfoy into the room. "Mr. President. Inductee Malfoy is present and here to join the Wizards' Auxiliary!"

Harry nodded. "Mr. Malfoy. You are here to present yourself for induction to the Wizards' Auxiliary. You do so of your own free will and at your own request. Why should you be allowed to join?"

The ceremony continued on briskly and soon Draco Malfoy was inducted as a full member. Finally, the meat of the meeting began.

Harry called out, "Dobby!" The house elf in question appeared. "Have you removed all monitoring charms from the room?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby has checked all Wizards and walls and furnitures! One spell by Mister Goat Whiskers was removed and put inside toilet in 1st year boys bathroom. One spell by Secretaries Greenygrass was found and put in Seven year boys locker room!"

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He looked to the boys in the room. "Make certain that Ms. Greengrass enjoys her snooping. We do not want her reporting the charm being moved. Is that clear?"

The boys who used the showers nodded. They would try to give Ms. Greengrass (recently found to be somewhat of a closet pervert) a good show for her listening pleasure.

Draco was a little confused. Didn't the Mu … Muggleborn witch control everything?

"Now, the first and most important order of business, as always: How do we keep the girls from controlling our whole lives without getting ourselves banned from snogging, groping, and shagging when we can convince them to allow it?"

Suddenly, Draco got the feeling of truly belonging for the first time in his whole life.


	8. Influence Mongering: Subtle and Gross

Harry looked around casually to make certain he wasn't followed before making his way into the unused classroom.

As expected, he found Hermione, a number of sixth-year girls, and one Hufflepuff first year.

Hermione asked, "How did it go?"

Harry grinned. "As expected, you've got the whole of the upper year boys working on how not to piss off you girls." He paused for a moment as his face took on a small frown. "I'm not certain we actually made any progress because – let's be honest – I'm not certain how to do that either."

Hermione took on a small smirk. Harry was, after all, just a boy. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure you boys will figure it out … eventually. I just need to make certain that the Witches don't get any inference from Wizards getting _ideas_."

Harry shrugged and grinned again. Hermione was letting him play spy and double agent all at once. It was all good in his book.

Hermione then caught his attention again. "Umm … Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Sirius' heir right?" Hermione was really nervous asking about this … but real organizations needed resources.

Harry shrugged. "The letter I got this summer said so." He sighed. "I still haven't figured out how to spend ten thousand galleons on 'Frivilous' expenses."

Hermione was confused. "What are you taking about?"

Harry laughed. "Part of Sirius' will was a requirement that I spend 10,000 Galleons on something that is completely fun and frivolous. It can't be for school, work, or regular living expenses." Harry shrugged. "I can spend in on women, but I haven't figured out how to do that yet either." His face looked confused. "What can women need that would cost so much money?"

Hermione sighed internally. Harry was so clueless. But it did tie in to one of her plans. Her face took on a triumphant smirk. "Well … I have an idea about that."

"Oh?"

She looked around at her fellow Witch council members and stood up. "Give me a moment, please."

The girls all nodded, very curious.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry and whispered a few sentences in his ear. The Council watched curiously his expressions. First, he apparently shivered a bit when Hermione's breath hit his ear. His face even took on a small pink hue. Then his face took on a look of concentration. And then it slowly turned to glee. Finally, when Hermione pulled back, he let out a loud and long laugh.

When he got himself together he finally said, "I think Padfoot would think that was an excellent use of the money. You can count me in. During the hols, I'll get Gringotts to deposit the Galleons into the WiBeT** account, earmarked for that project only. If there's any left, you can do it again next year or something."

(**WItches for a BEtter Tommorrow)

Hermione walked back to her position with a smirk on her face and sat back down. Harry bowed his head in respect – and amusement – and made his way out.

The other council members were all curious. Daphne asked, "What was all of that about?"

Hermione looked at the other witches and said, "Well, I had an idea for helping the members of our group with their self image. I'll explain more when I've contacted my mum for advice on how to pull it off. But it will require that we all meet on December 29 somewhere were we can all fit. I need every member of our group – without the Wizard Auxiliary knowing about it – and I need all of their mothers. Can that be done?"

The Council talked it over and finally decided that it could be done. They would start sending owls that night.

Hermione looked over at Daphne. "Have we decided where my Dark Mark should go yet?"

Daphne looked nervous as she stood up. "We've come up with two possible locations, subject to your decision. One position _here_ ," she pointed to one spot on her body, "or, alternately, _here_." She pointed to another spot.

Her face took on a thoughtful look. "If we pick the higher position, it will be easier to access but more easily found by … well, boys we might be having some light fun with. If we pick the lower point, it will likely only be found by a boy after he's gone too far to back out and we'll already have our hooks in him." She paused. "What do you think, Lady Hermione?" The Council only called her Lady Hermione when something had to be decided by her acting with her full authority as their Dark Mistress.

Hermione sat back and considered the two points. "Well, the upper position would be better if I wanted to use it like that last Dark Dingus used his. From what Harry told me, he could call all of his members using their mark. But I certainly don't need to use such pain to get my point across. I like the security of the second position better. It will also be less likely to be found by any spy trying to get membership details."

She nodded her head with determination. "The lower position." She paused and then added. "The boys can get theirs on the first position – it will be easier for us to find if needed."

The Council all looked at each other and nodded. The final design, a Nundu Kitten riding an eager Wolf Puppy, would be placed on the inner thigh of each member. The Wizard Auxiliary would have a Wolf Puppy frolicking around a Nundu kitten which was laying down, next to their left nipple.

* * *

It was the day after the Hogwarts students returned on the Express and Hermione was sitting on her sitting room couch, reading a book.

(Clell's original)

"Miss Granger?" The uniformed Auror asked.

Hermione stood holding the door she had opened when the doorbell rang, trying to remember if any of her magical visitors had ever rung it before. Always a first time. Perhaps her Christmas Hols wouldn't be completely boring.

"Yes?"

"Auror Lincoln," the older woman said to identify herself. "Director Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asked if you wouldn't mind coming in for a bit of a tour?"

A tour? That surprised Hermione. She hadn't heard of anyone being offered a tour by the DMLE before. Still, Mum and Dad would be out until late, some official holiday dinner they attended as part of the BDA, leaving her to fend for herself, so, why not?

"A tour sounds interesting, let me get my coat."

* * *

"You," Susan said quietly, "have made a mistake." She sat back in the chair facing her Aunt's desk. She had always loved her Aunt's office. It had been a place of honor and courage, a place where stories of great battles between the forces of right and wrong were told and retold. After today the office would lose a lot of its shine. "A huge mistake."

"There are times when lessons must be taught," Amelia Bones disagreed. "I have given Miss Granger every opportunity to walk away from this Dark Lady nonsense, and all she has done is build her organization."

"An entirely legal organization, with published membership, school sponsorship, and which, by the way, has done absolutely nothing wrong, Auntie Amelia," Susan pointed out. "In spite of all of that, you sent Hermione to Azkaban."

"For a visit," Amelia laughed. "It's an idea I've stolen from the Yanks. They call their program 'Scared Straight', but I think I'm going to call it 'Scared Light'."

"What you're going to call it is 'unmitigated mistake'," Susan sighed. "You persist in thinking that Hermione Granger is just little girl you can bully into behaving."

"She's not?"

"No, she's not," Susan said. "Have you forgotten that she and four others followed Harry Potter into an obvious trap last year? They ended up facing off against Death Eaters that would have had the majority of your Aurors pissing themselves, and she was still ready and willing to spit in Voldemort's eye if it kept him away from Harry."

"Susan," Amelia sighed, "I know she's your friend, but really, you can't possibly believe half the stories going around about Potter, Granger and the Weasley boy, can you?"

"Which of the stories should I discount Auntie?" Susan asked acidly, "the ones I directly witnessed, or the ones people I trust implicitly directly witnessed? The children of the surviving Death Eaters all claim that Hermione's father was instrumental in the fall of Voldemort, " Susan ignored her Aunt's reaction to the name and carried on, "if you recall your reasons for asking me to monitor her actions. Hermione did not start recruiting followers, she was content with guiding Harry and Ron Weasley through school. They came to her, and what did she do? Go on a rampage of crime and terror? No, oh horror of horrors, the Dark Lady Hermione Granger formed a club that could laughingly be called 'dark'. One committed to acts of public service and good grades, with the ultimate goal of its members taking their places in society as contributing adults with a common goal."

"Susan," Amelia sighed, "your naivety is endearing, it truly is, but I've been doing this job for quite a while now, and I know what I'm doing."

A paper airplane darted into the room and landed in Amelia's in basket. She opened the missive and smiled. "Miss Granger has arrived. I'm going to ask you to remain silent or leave. I cannot have your affection for the girl interfere with what I am trying to do."

"Oh, I'll be quiet Auntie," Susan assured her aunt. "I wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Madam Bones," Hermione Granger said in greeting once she was shown into the office of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Miss Granger," Amelia nodded. "I trust your visit to Azkaban prison was educational?"

"Oh, entirely so," Hermione agreed. "With whom do I file my charges?"

"Excuse me?" was all Amelia could think of.

"Madam Bones," the girl said, digging into the satchel she carried and extracting a thick bound book. "This is for you, I think you might find it interesting reading."

Amelia accepted the book, glancing at the cover for the title, _European Convention on Human Rights_

"I find myself confused, Miss Granger, what has this," she asked, gesturing with the book, "have to do with your visit to Azkaban prison or your question about filing charges?"

"As I said, you will find the _European Convention on Human Rights_ to be interesting reading," Hermione pointed out. "A quick review will show you that the mere existence of your Azkaban prison is a blatant violation of international law."

"Muggle law," Amelia pointed out.

"Madam Bones," the girl said in a condescending tone, "are you claiming that Magical Britain is a separate nation not subject to the laws of the United Kingdom?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you claiming, that your oath, and indeed the oaths of all office holders of the Ministry isn't to the Monarch? Are you claiming that the Minister of Magic, who's other title is the Queen's Wizard, doesn't report to the Prime Minister?" the girl continued.

Amelia was taken completely off guard by this line of questioning. She struggled to reassert her authority. "Miss Granger, Witches and Wizards are not subject to the laws of Muggles."

"Excuse me, Madam Bones, but I believe you are incorrect," Hermione Granger said coldly. "Nothing in the Statute of Secrecy offers that immunity, nothing but generations of undeserved arrogance. You sent me to Azkaban in an incredibly transparent attempt to teach me a lesson. Congratulations, you succeeded. I had, of course, heard stories about that horrible place, but I never really believed them. After all, we're British. It's almost the 21st century. We're better than that."

Amelia found herself locking eyes with a clearly furious young woman. "Clearly I was wrong. Innocent people have been sent to that horrible place without trial. Innocent people have been sent to that place so that the Minister could be seen to have been _doing something_. And you, the supposed Director of Magical Law Enforcement stood by and did nothing. You go on about the Dark and the Light, allow things like that to happen, and pretend there is a difference. Explain the difference to me Director, tell me how you and Lucius Malfoy are in any way different."

Amelia shot out of her chair in fury. "You cannot come into my office and speak to me like this!"

"And what happens if I do?" Granger hissed. "Will I be sent to Azkaban? Will a Ministry appointed Undersecretary have me do lines with a blood quill? We've been there, Director. We've done that, we've bought the tee shirts. The 'laws of Muggles' as you put it are the laws of our Queen, to whom you swore your oath of office. The poor primitive Muggles have somehow managed to follow these laws since 1953. Surely we all powerful Wizards can manage to pull ourselves out of the 13th century to match their achievements, no?"

"This meeting is over," Amelia shouted. "Get out of my office."

"It is over," the girl nodded. "Just know this, Madam Bones, both the Prime Minister and the Queen will be made aware of your failure to abide by the Queen's laws."

"You expect me to believe that you know the Muggle Queen and Prime Minister?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know them personally," Hermione admitted, picking up her satchel. "But I do know their dentists. Susan, have a happy Christmas, I'll see you at school in January."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Hermione," Susan called after her friend as the door closed.

"Well, that could have gone better," Susan said as her aunt sat down behind her desk again. "If only someone could have predicted that the meeting might have gone like this. If only someone might have called it an 'unmitigated mistake' before it ever happened."

"Susan," Madam Bones said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, wait, someone did say that. It was me. If only someone had listened to me."

"Susan, that is quite enough," Amelia snapped.

Silence filled the room for several minutes. "You were right," Amelia admitted. "How did you know how she would react?"

"I've known Hermione Granger for almost six years now," Susan explained. "At first we thought she was a bit odd, hanging out with a pair of boys all the time, but she is our cohort's swot of all swots. Whenever anyone, from any house needs a concept from class explained, she is the one who can explain it. When you speak with someone that much, you end up talking about more than assignments. Hermione loves the magical world, she truly does. She loves all the things we do better than the Muggles, and is amused by the things we do the same."

"I see," Amelia nodded.

"What infuriates her are the things we do worse than the Muggles: What she calls our 'fixation with the 13th century'; centuries of unchanging robes rather than the far more comfortable, durable and frankly more attractive Muggle alternatives for example. As soon as you told me you had her taken to Azkaban yesterday I knew you had made a mistake."

"Why?"

Susan smiled, "I went to primary school with Hannah, remember? You and Da had a huge argument about that because homeschooling was good enough for your family forever, but Mum thought that seeing how the Muggles live would be good for me and Da always goes along with Mum. We use torture at Azkaban. It is so routine that even Light Families like ours think of it as normal. British Muggles don't use torture… At least they're not supposed to, it's part of how they see themselves. I knew that what you were trying to frighten Hermione with was going to make her insanely angry."

Susan stood up and crossed the office to the door. "I should be going. Mum asked me to remind you to bring your famous cheddar mashed potatoes for Christmas Dinner."

"I will," Amelia nodded.

"Bye, Auntie Amelia," Susan waved on her way out the door.

(End of Clell's original)

* * *

It was 9:00 in the morning on December 29. The Granger Clinic was hosting a Member's Only (Plus Mothers) conference. The back room had been expanded to huge proportions. Both Drs. Granger were on hand to welcome all of the members with their daughter.

One attendee surprised her. "Madam Bones," Hermione said with some coolness, "I thought that you disapproved of our group. I wonder then why you decided to attend." Actually, Susan had informed her immediately about it, but Hermione wasn't doing anything that was illegal and, frankly, refusing her would have been more trouble than it was worth.

Amelia tried to hide her annoyance. "Well, Susan mentioned the meeting and, according to her, nothing illegal was going on. I wanted to make certain."

"So you invited yourself to a private gathering? I wonder what the pureblood ladies who are present would say about that." She mused. Amelia felt a little nervous. She, like many other magicals, underestimate Hermione's understanding of Pureblood politics. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll tell you right now that, unless you can find something that is obviously illegal about what we are doing today, I request you keep yourself quiet and not interfere."

Amelia nodded. "Very well. But if I see something illegal, I will take action."

Hermione said, "Ok. Whatever."

Finally, all members plus female family members were present. Elizabeth Granger had disappeared off to a side room with a couple of the mothers. Phil Granger was at the door. In full view of everyone present, Hermione dismissed her father.

"Thanks, Daddy, for all the help. It's time for you to go now – it's just women from now to the end." She said it with a loving smile with much gratitude present.

"Okay, Pumpkin. If you need anything, you'll let me know, right?" Hermione nodded. He kissed her forehead and left the room. As he did he said, "I'll see you and your mother at home tonight. Love you and love to your mum."

Many of the witches present, even those from traditionally "light" families, were struck by how much Hermione Granger seemed to have her father wrapped around her finger. Many of the witches from the Darker families especially couldn't imagine ordering their father to just leave, especially when he owned the building.

Finally, Hermione locked the door and then performed a silencing spell on it. Amelia caught herself before she objected – Hermione had turned 17 in September. She made her way up to the front. Two covered items were on the stage with her.

"Hello, everyone. I am Hermione Granger, Presiding Officer of Witches for a Better Tomorrow. I have asked you all here today to help rectify a common issue that I have noticed in Magical Britain." She paused for the murmurs to die down.

"Most, if not all, of you know that I am a Muggleborn witch. And while I know that many of those who come to our world late because of to whom we are born make the common mistake of trying to make over the world to fit their image of how it should be, I will firmly acknowledge that many, many of the things I have seen in the Magical world are much better than what I grew up with."

Sounds of approval sounded throughout the room.

"There are, however, a few small things I find … issue with. To show you what I mean, I will have two Witches whom most of you know, as well as my mother, join us." She turned to the door off to the side. "Ladies? Can you join us now?"

From the small room three ladies exited. First was Elizabeth Granger. She was wearing a conservative woolen dress, which was appropriate for any woman at this time of year (it was a bit chilly). Many saw a confident and beautiful woman whom they would prefer their husbands stay away from. Muggle that she was, many could see her easily stealing them away.

Nest was Daisy Parkinson. She was dressed, as was her wont, in expensive green robes. She was a lady of society and it showed.

The final witch, however, caused every one of them to take notice.

Madam Bulstrode, mother of Millicent, followed along behind the other two. She was dressed in a clean, perfectly serviceable robe of better than average – if not the best – quality. Larger than most, she wasn't the most attractive of women, but she was not hideous. Her dress and position were socially acceptable, but that was all. The Bulstrode family were not considered rich, but were respected Purebloods.

What shocked the audience, however, was the _bearing_ with which she walked. She entered the room as though she _owned_ it. She looked to be dressed and made up in exactly the same way she always was but there was something indefinable about how she looked now. It quite took everyone's breath away.

The three women finally were on the stage next to Hermione. Hermione looked out and asked, "Did anyone notice the change?"

There were many murmers around the room until finally Daphne Greengrass' mother said out loud, "Gertrude. She somehow seems to be … _more_." She paused in annoyance. "I don't know how to describe it. She just seems to be … better."

Hermione nodded in triumph. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?" She turned and nodded at the two Pureblood ladies and Lady Parkinson made her way to sit with her daughter. Elizabeth and Madam Bulstrode sat on chairs on the side of the dais.

"What you have seen is one, small change to the traditional dress that we find most commonly in Magical Britain. Does anyone wish to make a guess?"

There were a number of loud comments but no one guessed it. Hermione finally motioned for quiet. "Now, we are all witches here … well, except for mum, but that's okay. We are all witches and it's time to be quite frank." She moved to one of the covered items. She grabbed the sheet and asked, "Does anyone recognize this?" She pulled it off.

In front of the audience was a mannequin. It was dressed in the traditional undergarments that most, if not all, of the witches in the room were wearing themselves. There were a few shocked comments but no one said much of anything. "Here we have what many of you consider proper undergarments. Quite plain, quite cumbersome, quite uncomfortable: Do you agree?"

There were many nods of agreement.

She moved to the other mannequin and pulled the sheet off. There was a shocked silence. "These are considered normal undergarments, if a little more expensive than most, for the average Muggle woman." She pointed to the brassiere. "You see this here? It is designed for more support than the cheap ones and," she pointed at the lace, "it is more decorative than the plain ones we might find in the more low end shops."

Hermione continued in explaining each item that the mannequin was wearing and its function. She also pointed out all of the decorative parts.

Finally there was a comment from the room. It came from, not unexpectedly, Molly Weasley. "Hermione, dear. That's all well and good. But these seem to be the items that … well … items that a _scarlet witch_ might wear. How can these be considered normal?"

Hermione had been prepared. "Mrs. Weasley, I love you like a second mother," Molly blushed at that, "but you, like most of the women here, grew up in the Magical world. My mother will confirm that these items aren't even considered particularly risqué. I wouldn't be shocked to find such a display as this in the front window of any Muggle clothing store. Most men wouldn't even notice – especially because a mannequin such as this isn't a real woman."

Elizabeth Granger stood and added. "She's right. Without a real woman wearing them, most men ignore the items on display." She paused. "It's different when a woman is wearing them." She turned to Madam Bulstrode.

Madam Bulstrode had to fight a blush down, but she had agreed to do what she was doing and she would follow through. She moved to the front of the dais and carefully unfastened the front of her robe and pulled it off. Standing in front of all of the witches was a semi-attractive woman, larger than most to be sure, but dressed in comparable items to what was on the admittedly skinny mannequin.

"Madam Bulstrode, as you can see, is wearing items very much like what we found on the second mannequin. My mother took her shopping yesterday. As you can see, even if the items are a bit more attractive than what is traditional, nothing untoward is showing. She could walk down the street dressed this way and no Muggle Auror could arrest her for indecent exposure." Hermione smirked then. "If anything, she might get a few more propositions than she was used to." She turned to the lady. "How do these make you feel?"

Gertrude Bulstrode's face took on a blush at that. "They make feel … younger … more attractive … powerful." She paused. "I think I could get my husband to do a bit more than he used to if I asked. … I just feel … _better_."

Hermione motioned for her to cover up and she could see the audience members talking to each other in real interest. Finally she got everyone's attention. "Now. I know that you all are wondering why I am bringing this up today." Many nods of agreement. "As the Presiding Officer of Witches for a Better Tomorrow, I have obtained funding for all of you to come with me and my mother today and we will spend some time and some money getting you all properly attired, with both Muggle-friendly regular wear, and properly attractive and high quality undergarments so that you don't have to wear abominations such as _that_." She pointed to the first mannequin.

There was a large hubbub. Finally Hermione caught Molly Weasley's attention before she could protest, as well as everyone else's. "This, I will point out, is _not charity_. Think of this as wearing a uniform. Witches for a Better Tomorrow wants its members to look and feel good about themselves. The money is already there. I can't spend it for anything else than what we are doing today. If you don't avail yourselves of this, it would be like throwing Galleons in the garbage. What respectable Witch throws money away like trash?"

Finally, even Mrs. Weasley agreed. Hermione looked triumphant. "We have about seventy-five ladies here today between the daughters and mothers. We have 60,000 Pounds to spend – 12,500 Galleons (our contributor was generous).

"We have two Muggle coaches booked to take us to the most magical place in Muggle London: _Harrod's_.

"We have a sea of lady's assistants to help us when we get there. Color specialists, undergarment specialists, dress specialists." She paused then. "Let's go and spend some money."

She knew she had them all.


	9. A Change in the Air

It was the first week back after the holiday break, and many upper year males were quite befuddled.

Many had noticed the difference in how the various girls were acting, especially the Slytherin girls. Instead of quietly moving from place to place, doing their studying, they were walking around as if they owned Hogwarts.

And with how many boys reacted to them, they might as well be right.

Ron, who was one of the slowest at some things, even noticed. At dinner one night he asked, "Er. Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?" she asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"What's with the Slytherin girls? They're … well, something is different."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well … I know Slytherins have been load better since the summer, but the girls are kind of scaring me." He looked a bit nervous.

"How are they scaring you? You rarely talk to them. Are you worried they're going to use their Dark Magic on you or something?" Hermione was amused as she asked this question.

Ron looked at Hermione with annoyance. "No I'm not worried they're using Dark Magic on me. But maybe …" Ron thought about it. "Maybe they are?"

"Why do you think so?"

"Cause I can't stop looking at 'em!" he finally said. He was almost sweating as he explained. "Every time I want to get a second helping of dinner, or want to go play chess, or want to talk about quiddich, I'm suddenly distracted when I see one of 'em. I tell you: It ain't natural!"

Hermione smirked to herself. "It's fine, Ron. I'll make sure no one is using Dark Magic on you. Why don't you run along and play some chess with Harry or go study or something."

"Okay." But even as he was getting ready to stand up and go get Harry, he was distracted again by the girls across the hall.

"Ron!" Ron looked at his best female friend. "Go!"

"Okay, okay. I have an essay to finish." Soon Ron had left the hall, Hermione watching him with a smirk. When he finally left, Ginny (who was next to her) and Susan (who was at the next table) heard her quietly mutter, "Excellent!"

The two other girls looked at each other in amazement: Ron Weasley had opted to study instead of goofing around? It was unheard of!

* * *

Hermione was going to tackle the next thing she wanted taken care of: The girls learning how to protect themselves. She found her victim of choice … er, friend … coming back in from visiting Hedwig. "Harry!" she called out when he came in.

Harry looked over and saw who was calling. He smiled and walked over. "What's up, Hermione?"

"Harry, I wanted to know If I can a bit more help from you," Hermione said (slightly demure – she was getting good at that."

"What do you need?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know how last year you taught the DA?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. It was fun until Umbridge caught is. We good grades on OWLs cause if it, I think."

Hermione smiled. "Absolutely! I was wondering if you were up to teaching a bit more?"

"What do you have in mind?" Harry was curious.

* * *

The man in a crisp, clean smock smiled at his appointment. "Hello, Sir! Welcome back, welcome back. Full treatment today?"

The man who was face with he personal dentist shuddered internally but smiled feebly. "No, Joseph. The cleaning, as usual. It wouldn't do to be incapacitated in case something happened. You know how it is."

The dentist shrugged and said, "Well, you're the boss. Have a seat."

The patient quietly sat within the chair and waited for the cleaning to begin. He had been avoiding "the full treatement" since he had a taste of it as a child. A talk with his Mum and he had luckily avoided it since. His teeth may not be the prettiest in the world, but rank DID have its privileges and he had escaped that foul fate.

After examining his mouth, the Dentist casually said, "Well, we have a little scraping to do – you need to brush a bit better – but it should be quick."

The patient nodded and steeled himself for the "light cleaning."

The dentist kept up his chatter as he did his work. "This isn't too bad." Then there was a pause, "Oh, by the way, if I said 'Hogwarts' would you know what I was talking about?"

The patient looked at his dentist warily and asked, "Why?" – well as close as he could get with a metal prong in his mouth.

"Oh, I heard something and thought that maybe you might need to know about it."

What followed was the completion of the painful cleaning and en explanation of what worrying the dentist. The patient knew if the dentists were worried, there was something to look into. When he was done, he finally said, "I'll make certain that gets looked into. I'll talk to my Mum about it."

"Well, that's fair and quite good of you, your Highness. I look forward to hearing about changes when I see you again in six months. The idea of what my countrymen – no matter their station – might be going through was quite upsetting, you know?"

Charles, His Royal Highness Prince Charles Philip Arthur George, Prince of Wales, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, QSO, PC, ADC, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of of Wales, Heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland, and the Commonwealth, nodded his head in agreement and went out, happy to get away from the man who had scared him for quite a number of years.

* * *

Harry looked out among the attendees for this, his first time tutoring the Witches for a Better Tomorrow in DADA.

At first he hadn't seen the need. The Dark Dingus Voldemort was gone and the new teacher was okay. The only "Dark Organization" on the horizon wasn't all that Dark and he thought the extra tuition unnecessary

He had wavered in his conviction with the earnest request from one of his oldest friends. The thought of losing extra quiddich time or time to have fun had kept him from fully submitting. And then _IT_ had happened.

Ron, who had been out doing whatever, had come and asked Hermione if he could speak to him for a moment. Hermione agreed, not wanting to rock the boat. Ron had lead Harry up to the dorm and close the door. He then turned around and said, "Whatever she's asking, DO IT."

"Why?" Harry was curious.

Ron's face was a study in terror. "I heard Ginny and Luna talking. Ginny was saying that Hermione was planning on asking you for help. If you say no – Ginny has agreed to take time out of her busy OWLs schedule to teach _her_ methods of self protection to all the rest of the girls in Hermione's group."

Harry was wide-eyed. "You mean …"

Ron nodded heavily. "Every Testicle-based attack in her arsenal."

Harry almost couldn't get back to Hermione fast enough to say, "Okay, Hermione. Just tell me when and where and I'll help you out."

Hermione had beamed at him.

And this was how he had found his Saturday afternoon taken up tutoring DADA. Many of the witches hadn't been in Dumbledore's Army and so he'd have to back up to some basics.

He explained what his plans were to the gathered witches and then paired each new witch up to someone who had been in the DA. He figured he'd get them up to speed in a month, tops, and then they could go from there.

He moved from group to group, giving pointers to both the casting and the helping, making sure they were all making progress.

After two hours, he was quite satisfied with everyone's progress and he said so. Before he could dismiss himself for the Executive Council to take over, Hermione asked him to step out of the room for just a moment.

He shrugged and walked out. He chatted for a few minutes with Vinnie and Greg who were standing guard outside the room.

Finally the door opened and he heard, "Close your eyes Harry and come back in."

He looked to the other two boys. They shrugged and he finally said, dubiously, "Okay."

"Keep your eyes closed!" Hermione was being quite bossy. After he heard the door closed, he then heard "'Stop!" He stopped.

Hermione had moved over to where the rest were standing and said, "Go ahead and open your eyes."

It had taken 15 minutes to get Harry out his shock, another 5 minutes to stop the nose-bleed and they couldn't get him to stop blushing.

* * *

Hermione grinned to herself. "We just wanted you to appreciate what Sirius' galleons were spent on and make sure you approve."

Harry was almost dreamy as he said, "Well that's the bees knees, dog's bollocks, and a whole lot of other descriptions I can't think of."

Hermione was almost blushing as she said, "Well, we wanted to thank you. Don't tell anyone about this. I can't imagine what Ron would say if he heard about this."

Harry shook his head violently. "No, no! I'll keep it to myself." He really didn't want to be killed by jealous wizards. He wouldn't say a word.

"Good. See you later, Harry."

After he left, many girls gave in to the desire to laugh, many a bit embarrassed. But most were quite proud of how Harry had reacted. Even Millicent Bulstrode had cut quite a fine image in her new purchases.

Tracey Davis said what many were thinking, "I wonder what _he_ looks like without _his_ robes."

Hermione's face went from blushing a smiling to a laser attention. "Probably better not to speculate."

Everyone saw the danger in going down that path. But Pansy did have a comment. "Er. Lady Hermione?"

"Yes, Pansy?"

"Harry Potter is head of at least two older families, maybe more. Someone should really find out how many women he might need to … er … work … er .. spend time with … to resurrect them or pass them on. He might need more children than one woman could give. Maybe someone could research that?"

Hermione considered that, even as the girls almost sweated under the image of her possible discontent. Finally Hermione said, "Daphne and Tracey and Pansy. Since you brought it up or are on the Executive Council, you three should research that. Get the information back to us about Harry as well as every other boy in 6th and 7th years."

They all nodded enthusiastically. Tracey hid the sigh of relief – she didn't want to be the first follower tortured by the Dark Lady Hermione. Everyone soon left the room except one.

One witch was not present as a member, but as a neutral third party. Hermione had agreed to her learning with all of the others.

Hermione would have been a little upset if she had heard what sounded out in the room after everyone left. If there had been anyone there to listen, they would have heard Luna Lovegood mutter, "Excellent!"


	10. WiBeT Approved!

Severus Snape looked at the section of Diagon Alley that seemed to be in the midst of being taken over by change.

This first change had been the new storefront containing Granger Complete Dentistry and Magical Health Clinic was coming to be a very busy place. The Granger couple only worked two days a week in the clinic but Holly Pomprey was working the other days. She did complete physicals, allergy tests, and ensured that the potions used by patients were proper and up to snuff.

He himself had a potions lab on the premises to check the quality of potions that were brought to him and to brew the potions necessary for the clinic. He was surprised to find that he was working fewer hours for more money than when he was a Hogwarts professor, leaving him more time to research.

And he didn't have to deal with dunderheads everyday.

Also in the midst of a change was Madam Malkin's. Previously, it had been Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Now there was a new sign and two doors for the same building: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Gertrude's Witches' Botique.

Gertrude Bulstrode had convinced her husband to allow her to go into business providing the things that witches might desire for personal wear. There was a strict witches-only policy and many wizards were curious as to exactly what they sold. But business seemed to be brisk.

Also, each shop had a small placard which contained an image of a kitten riding a puppy. In small but proud letters one could read: "This Business is Proud to State that it is WiBeT Approved."

* * *

Severus finally entered the clinic and saw what he had been expecting to see.

"Severus! Welcome. The Healers from St. Mungos have arrived." The Welcome Witch was entirely too cheerful at times in his opinion.

"Hello. I see you have arrived. Has Madam Longbottom arrived yet?"

"She should be here any minute."

Severus nodded and said, "Well, let me get a few items ready. Please inform Mediwitch Pomfrey that I have arrived."

A quarter of an hour later, Severus was once again seated in Holly Pomprey's office with his shirt sleeves out of the way.

"As the paper which Potions Master Snape published stated, there has been a recent advancement in magical health care. We have found that a number of people who take potions regularly actually have small but significant negative reactions to some ingredients that are in common use. One of the earliest patients where this was discovered was with Potions Master Snape himself." She nodded at Severus to take up the explanation.

"As you might be aware, it is common practice for Potions Masters and those who regularly brew to take potions to negate any residue fumes which might negatively affect their health. I have done so since I began my path towards becoming a Potions Master when I was 15.

"In helping to perfect magical approaches to proper care of the teeth of the average witch and wizard, I agreed to allow the Doctors Granger to test procedures on myself. One of the tests that they insisted upon was to ensure that the potions and elixirs that were put into use in their clinic were tested to ensure that they had no negative long term effects."

Severus shuddered as he briefly considered how callous the two Muggles were when it came to negative SHORT term effects. He then mentally shook himself out of his musings and continued.

"The Muggles call these negative effects 'Allergies.' The word Allergy was coined from two Greek words meaning 'Strange, Different, Other' and 'activity.' The idea was that some substances do other things beyond what is expected to the human body.

"In being tested, it was found that some of the ingredients used in the Brewers' Potion actually were causing me health problems. Please note these two pictures."

Holly moved to take down a covering for two magical photographs. In the left photo, Severus Snape was pictured as he had been seen my humdreds of students in the last decade and a half. He looked surly, sallow, and had greasy locks: An altogether unpleasant look.

In the photo on the right was Severus Snape as he looked now. His skin was a healthy color; his hair was clean and somewhat lustrous; and, most of all, he didn't look like he was about to kill anyone who crossed him.

"As can be seen, when I removed the use of these ingredients that affected me poorly, my overall health increased. This lead to further testing on different witches and wizards and it was found that the idea of an allergy was not as uncommon as I first supposed. Thus, my recent paper for the Journal of Magical Medicine."

The lead Healer from St. Mungos was very interested. "So, exactly what are we seeing today?"

Madam Longbottom also interjected, "And why am I here?"

Severus nodded. "This discovery can have a direct effect on the treatment of patients. In some cases, potions that seemed to be perfectly acceptable were found to have negative effects in small numbers of patients. Today, Mediwitch Pomfrey will demonstrate the testing procedure on myself. If acceptable, we would like to see similar testing for certain patients at St. Mungo's – especially those who are long term patients and seem to not improve with competent care. It might open up a path to more effective methods."

Augusta Longbottom considered what she was being told even as the lead Healer from St Mungo's asked that the demonstration begin.

Holly Pomfrey applied two sets of tests to Severus. The watching experts were a little leery of the muggle looking metal pins, but didn't otherwise protest.

"Now, we must wait approximately ten minutes for the reactions to take place. On this arm, I applied the tests for the potions and ingredients that Potions Master Snape was regularly taking before. And on this arm, I have applied the same tests for the modified versions he is using now. We should start to see reactions almost immediately."

Even as she explained, the visiting Healers were surprised to find that the first arm was rapidly developing a number of red and sore spots where the pins had been applied. The other arm had two small reactions but that is all.

"What we are doing is applying small amounts of the ingredients used in potions and the completed potions themselves to different locations. As you can see, on this arm, quite a few ingredients are causing the skin to become irritated. The completed potions, here" she pointed to two particularly red marks, "also show negative reactions."

She moved to the other arm. "On this arm, you will see that there are a few minor reactions to individual ingredients. But this spot," she pointed to a clear area of skin, "is where we are testing the modified potions and you see no reactions. This indicates that the negative results from the ingredients are being sufficiently counteracted in the final potions." She looked up at the watching group. "Thus, the newer potions should be – and are according to our research – completely safe for Potions Master Snape to take or use."

She paused. "Any questions?"

* * *

Madame Bones was working at her desk reviewing reports from different Aurors and other staff at the DMLE when Minister Fudge waddled into the office. She looked up and asked, "Minister? Can I help you?"

"I hope so." The Minister looked slightly flummoxed. "In my recent meetings with the Muggle Minister, he brought up complaints that he has been receiving regarding the magical side."

"Compaints?"

Fudge sat down heavily and nodded. "A few people have come to him, as has the Queen, about how we're treating our prisoners at Azkaban. He was demanding a review to ensure we aren't torturing them. And if we don't comply, the Queen has said that she will become directly involved, threatening the Statute of Secrecy. I really need you to take care of this as soon as possible!"

Amelia sighed as she sat back and considered that. It was apparent that she had made a grave mistake with Hermione Granger. She just hoped that Susan would refrain from pointing it out repeatedly.


	11. Negotiations Pleasant and Painful

Madam Amelia Bones was quite unhappy with what she was being forced to do. There were a fair few others with her.

She was seated within Gringotts Bank, waiting for a delegation which included a witch which annoyed her to no end. Even the fact that her niece had been graciously invited by the witch in question didn't relieve her annoyance. In fact – it made it worse.

At 1:57 PM, on a Saturday in mid-April, Hermione Granger was led in a Goblin guard with her entourage.

The meeting was supposed to be arbitrated by the Account manager in charge of the Ministry's accounts but instead was being watched over by Ragnok, the head of Gringotts. He had two other with him, including the head of the Minstry's accounts.

When all were seated, Ragnok said, "Everyone state your name and your purpose in this meeting. I will begin. I am Ragnok. I am acting as Arbiter at the request of the Ministry. They paid a one-time fee for my services. My assistants today include Rockbeam and Smartfang." He nodded at Madam Bones.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have with me Percy Weasley, Senior Clerk of the Wizengamot and Magical Law expert." Truthfully, she wanted someone with more experience but she had a hard time finding experts willing to deal with this witch. "Also the Warden of Azkaban Prison, Uther Peasegood."

"Head of the Unspeakables, Codename Croaker." This came from a wizard fully covered and whose identity was hidden. "Magical Expert."

From the side a well-recognized voice said, "Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore had asked both witches to monitor the proceedings to advise on laws that had to be reviewed changed, overturned, or enacted. Mostly, he intended on watching.

Hermione was almost smirking as she said, "Hermione Granger, Head of Witches for a Better Tomorrow, legally-registered Philanthropic and Political group. With me are Doctors Granger and Granger, Advisers and Health Experts. Daphne Greengrass, Deputy Chair of WiBeT amd WiBet Expert on the Wizengamot, and Pansy Parkinson, Secretary for the WiBet and WiBet Expert on the Ministry. WiBet-attached Observer for the DMLE, Susan Bones."

"Harry Potter, Head of the WiBeT Wizards' Auxiliary." Harry was smiling as he gave his title. "With me is WiBet Wizard's Auxiliary Expert on the Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy, as well as WiBeT Wizards' Auxiliary Expert on the Ministry, Ron Weasley." The two wizards didn't fully get along but were much better since Draco's … reeducation.

The presence of the members of such Dark families reinforced Amelia Bones' opinion about Hermione Granger and her goals.

"Luna Lovegood, Press Representative and Historian." Luna had a dreamy expression as she named herself.

"Ted Tonks, Solicitor for the Granger family in all matter personal and professional, and Muggle Law Legal Expert."

Ragnok nodded. "The record is marked. Madam Bones. You may begin."

Amelia had to work to remain polite as she said, "I've re-evaluated your advice to me from this past December regarding conditions at Azkaban Prison. I have received orders from the Ministry, originating from the Queen and the Prime Minister to rectify conditions to get them more in line with basic British Law. As you were the first to bring it to me and seemed to have some idea of the necessary changes, I have requested your … advice and input."

Hermione was a mask of cool professionalism as she said, "Thank you, Madam Bones. The most basic concern is that the prisoners of Azkaban prison are being illegally tortured due to the presence of Dementors. Also, all prisoners should be afforded basic medical care to ensure that they are being treated humanely."

Soon followed a major discussion on exactly what changes had to happen. When the basic idea was agreed to, the obstacles were brought up.

Amelia sighed. "The first obstacle is manpower and cost. We will need to replace the Dementors with Aurors. To do that, we will have to get the Ministry and Wizengamot to approve an increase in funds to pay them."

Hermione looked to two people in the room and then said, "I believe that our WiBet Experts can work with their contacts to lobby them. Daphne?"

Daphne Greengrass nodded. "I will speak to my father within the next few days about this."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. Pansy?"

Pansy, who looked much better than years previously with her new bushy look, smiled and nodded. "Not an issue. I will owl my parents today."

Hermione smiled at Pansy and then said, "Draco?"

"My father will support it. I will ask him to use his … influence." Draco smirked. It was less supercilious than the others in the room were used to but it was still a smirk.

"Thank you, Draco." She turned back to Amelia. "Next?"

Amelia was trying to hide her annoyance. "Well then. The next will be the extra cost to rapidly train the immediately needed Aurors. While increasing the budget will pay for the new Aurors, expedited training will cost an amount that I don't believe we can get approved."

Hermione asked, "How much?"

Amelia shrugged. "25,000 Galleons or more. Maybe as much as 50,000."

Hermione considered that and turned to Harry. "Can the Philanthropic Budget support a donation?" Harry worked closely with the Finance Secretary Padme as he donated much of his excess income.

Harry grinned. "You can allocate 25,000 immediately. Another 25,000 can be available once Gringotts finishes with … that thing."

Ragnok was curious. "Which 'thing' do you speak of, Mr. Potter?"

"Er. Let me write this down. For a number of reasons this is currently confidential. Until it gets fully resolved." Harry took a parchment and wrote _Basilisk Sale_ on it and then folded it to pass on the Ragnok.

Ragnok took the note and looked at it. A light of comprehension came on to his face. "I know of what you speak. It shall be finished by the end of the Hogwarts term, as per your original request. The associated expenditures will be ready to be delivered by then as well." The monies to the basilisk's victims had been a major concern for Harry when Hermione had suggested he sell the carcass and use the money from it.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Thanks." She turned toward Ragnok. "Thank you as well." Ragnok nodded. She turned to Amelia and said, "So now we have to figure out what to do until the Aurors are ready."

Amelia was confused. "What do you mean? We just figured it out."

Hermione's face took on a steely look. "Just because we have plans for a year from now when the Aurors will be ready doesn't mean that the prisoners aren't currently being tortured. We MUST resolve that much more quickly."

"What are we supposed to do? It will take at LEAST a year to take care of all of the Dementors. Do you know how hard it is to get the Dementors to move when they don't want to? Once we start killing them, it will be much harder. It will take at least ten wizards who can cast a Patronus to get them to move in groups. And I don't know HOW long it will take to kill them."

Ragnok looked to his assistants who nodded back. "The Goblin nation will help with this. Our Warriors … Guards that is to say … hunger at times for a bit more action than guarding vaults affords them. We shall, for the sake of experience, kill the Dementors in combat. We only need help in moving them to the field of our choice on the Island of Azkaban. For a token 1000 galleons, we shall provide twelve guards at a time to watch the prisoners for one year. The very charitable price is solely due to the extreme good feelings my warriors will achieve for the change to fight such legendary creatures."

Ragnok grinned to himself at the thought of it. Warriors were always a bit restless. Such a fight would actually save much more money for the bank which would otherwise have to be used to buy sufficiently dangerous creatures to assuage their fighting instincts. There was much that the humans didn't know about what it took to keep Goblins happy.

The wizards and witches in the room were shocked at the stated generosity of Gringotts but all agreed.

Amelia said, "Now we just have to get enough wizards to move ten at a time or so."

Harry was curious. "What does it take to move that many?"

She sighed, "Well, finding enough wizards who can hold a Patronus long enough to get them to move is the problem."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in confusion and then back to Amelia. Hermione said, "I've seen Harry hold off the whole lot of them who were at Hogwarts during third year with his Patronus. How hard can it be?"

Everyone in the room who understood was shocked except Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had an idea of exactly how powerful Harry Potter was.

Amelia was a bit shocked. "Can I see it?"

Harry shrugged. "I just need permission so I don't get in trouble. I'd like to get my fellow WiBet members to show theirs too … just to make the point."

Harry looked at Ragnok who was mightily curious. "I will give my permission, it this one instance only, for your group members to draw their wands within Gringotts to perform this one charm only."

Harry said, "Thank you. Madam Bones? Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded graciously. Madam Bones, very curious as well, said, "I will excuse any underage magic for this as well."

Harry said, "Can you put that in writing? I've had bad experiences with the Ministry in the past, you know."

Amelia sighed and did so, even as she cursed Fudge and Umbridge under her breathe. Thank Merlin someone took care of her over the summer.

Harry grinned as he read the permission form and then handed it around. Daphne took it to keep it for the files of WiBet. "Okay, Girls first."

Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, and Susan all stood and drew their wands. With an almost synchronized voice they yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly around the room were several white shapes, gamboling about the group. Hermione's Otter was joined by an Alsation Terrier from Susan, a very bushy Raccoon from Pansy, a regal-looking Hawk from Daphne, and a very large and very cute Nundu Kitten from Millicent.

Harry clapped at the spectacle and the girls grinned as they released their Patronuses. He turned to his own two advisers and said, "Guys?"

Ron and Draco weren't quite as synchronized but both called out the spell. Ron's Jack Russell Terrier was joined by a large white ferret from Draco. The girls looked at Draco with some surprise. As Ron snickered, Draco said, "Yeah. It was a surprise for me, too."

Harry grinned at the byplay and then drew his own wand. Without standing up, and in a very quiet but certain voice, Harry called, " **Expecto Patronum**." His quiet voice almost reverberated within the chamber for some reason.

Out of Harry's wand came his stag, the most majestic and solid looking Patronus that anyone in the room had ever seen. Even Dumbledore's phoenix paled in comparison to it. Even as he dispelled it, he blushed at the shock and awe from the others in the room. "It's kind of my thing now. Almost as much as the Expelliarmus charm." The other students gave him knowing smirks at that.

Amelia took a moment to settle herself. She finally cleared her throat and said, "Well if Mr. Potter assists us, it becomes much more achievable I suppose."

Hermione interjected, "Just as long as he's compensated for his work."

There were looks of protest from the adults on the Ministry side of the room, approval from the Goblins, and 'Duh!' looks from the WiBet side – except from Harry. He was confused. "Er. Hermione? Can we talk a moment?"

Hermione nodded and turned toward Ragnok. "Director? Can you put up a privacy charm between the two sides?"

Ragnok nodded and did so. Now the Ministry side of the table couldn't hear a word, even though Ragnok could. That didn't matter because he was supposed to be neutral.

"Why should I ask for compensation? After all, you know where the money that's likely to pay for it will be coming from."

Hermione's face took on a resolved look. "I think I'm getting tired of you and us, but mostly you, taking care of the Ministry's and Hogwarts problems and getting nothing in return except being bad-mouthed. It's the principle of the thing! If you do the job, you will get paid for it. That. Is. Non. Negotiable."

The Slytherins in the room were nodding at their leader in agreement with her even as the Gryffindor boys looks disagreeable. But neither wanted to oppose Hermione when she got that look – it just wasn't worth it. "Fine." Even the adults looked approving at Harry's agreement.

Hermione smiled and turned back to Ragnok. "Thank you."

Ragnok nodded. He refrained from saying out loud the beginning of his sentence: 'Now that the studid wizard's lack of basic business sense has been corrected,' was the unspoken portion. Out loud he finished, "We can now continue."

Ragnok highly respected Harry Potter as a warrior. Everything that the Goblin nation had learned about the Boy-Who-Lived indicated that he was a warrior without peer. As a result, much could be forgiven. But his basic lack of business sense was considered a liability. Usually they would treat such a wizard with disdain but – as mentioned – this wizard was at least a warrior. And he was mostly quite respectful.

Any warrior culture knew that stupid but powerful warriors had to be coddled at times.

Ragnok, and the rest of those who dealt with the wizard, were glad that the much more sensible witch (Hermione Granger) seemed to be taking the wizard under her direct management. Exactly what method she used to manage him they didn't care about. They only cared that it would avoid their having to deal with his stupidity in the future.

Amelia Bones sighed, "How much?"

Not really seeing the point of it, Harry let loose with his first idea. "Er. I'll let Hermione work that out with you; less trouble for me." The adults on Hermione's side and the goblins nodded in satisfaction.

Hermione snickered internally. Harry could be such a child at times.

Once the details had all been worked out, the two sides made sure Luna knew exactly what could be reported and they all went on their merry way.

Harry and Hermione asked their enterogue to wait outside as Harry had once more think he wanted to bring up with Ragnok.

"Er. I was wondering. You seem to look forward to fighting Dementors cause they're a challenge, right?"

Ragnok nodded. "That's correct."

"How would you feel about Acromatulas?"

"Oh?" Ragnok tried to look bored, as did his advisors. Inside they were almost aquiver.

"Well, I know where there is a nest that's out of control. If you want, we can work with the wizard who originally started the colony and make arrangements for them to be moved to a farm for their silk and we can all split the profits. I think me and Hermione can get him to agree to it. And I'm sure that actually collecting them up and controlling them would be quite the challenge even for seasoned warriors. And quite profitable for all of us."

As Ragnok listened to the Potter, he conceded to himself that even stupid warriors could have flashes of brilliance. Thank the Goddess of Earth for the influence of the witch.

* * *

The families of the witches in WiBeT were meeting together to review the report in the Quibbler regarding the negotiations between WiBeT and the Ministry regarding Azkaban.

Most in the room were quite impressed with the apparent skill their new Dark Lady had at negotiating. One item impressed them more than any other.

"You see?" Narcissa Malfoy pointed at one item in the story. "She gets the Ministry to kill all the Dementors because such creatures might prove a threat to her in the future if the Ministry realized how powerful she is becoming; AND, she gets the Ministry to pay HER and her family for LEGAL torturing of the prisoners under 'Required Dental Care'."

The families all nodded in agreement. Their new Dark Lady was a force to be reckoned with.


	12. Weasley Interlude with a Malfoy Twist

Molly Weasley was in Diagon Alley, getting a few items needed for the Burrow. Truthfully, not much was actually needed. She just hadn't much to do while her husband was at work.

She was also visiting.

She contemplated her current home life. While in the last few years she had been entirely too worried about her children while at Hogwarts, she had also suffered from being – quite frankly – bored. You could only clean the floors and wash the laundry so many times.

It didn't help that her whole family, including herself, had fallen in love with Harry Potter. Merlin she loved the boy as if he was one of her own, but there was no denying that he was a trouble magnet of the first degree. If any dark element wanted to make trouble, they went straight toward him. And her family was not the type to get themselves out of the way.

When her daughter was young she and had fallen in love with the idea of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, she had even courted the idea that such a match would be a wonderful thing.

And then she had seen what kind of challenges being involved with such a boy would be and she worried about that too.

That had changed this year.

Another girl who had been adopted by her family, Hermione Granger, had somehow – she really didn't understand all the details – gotten rid of the big Dark problem and life was now far less worrisome. She knew that her father had been upset about her injuries from that fiasco at the Ministry and had taken steps, but that was about as far she wanted to know.

She was just happy that it was over.

And now, Hermione had started working on starting an organization which quite laughably was considered Dark by those who didn't understand and even by some of those who were involved. Molly, however, knew Hermione. And she knew Harry. Neither one was particularly likely to "go Dark" in any real sense.

The fact that these two seemed to be running the two major arms of the organization had reassured her that the Dark rumours were just that: Rumours only.

In fact that the only major initiatives that she had been aware of so far were killing Dementors and shopping for clothes for its members … well, she would laugh to herself whenever she heard the rumours.

Besides, one of those initiatives had brought a little zing back to her life at the Burrow. She had never really needed any tools to keep her husband interested – the seven children she had demonstrated that – but the change in certain aspects of her wardrobe DID give her a bit more confidence.

Suddenly, she saw her husband waving to her from the end of the Alley and her eyes lit up. She patted her pockets to ensure everything was there and made her way over. "Arthur! What are you doing?"

Her husband smiled and said, "Well, you said you'd be in the Alley today and I had some time for lunch and thought I'd see if my beautiful wife wanted a lunch companion."

Molly smiled in delight. She didn't get to see her husband during the day usually. "Floo back to the Burrow?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "Tom's got a private sitting room set aside for us."

She was curious, "Why spend the extra money?"

He looked at his wife with a certain fondness. "I just think it's time to realize that money isn't quite as much of an issue as it used to be. We've got only two at Hogwarts now. I know when we had five going at once our vault was almost empty all the time, but with only two? We've started to build it up again. I just paid for Ginny's final two years, and Ron's was fully paid last year. We've got three months before we have to buy supplies. A few Galleons here and there to treat my wife? Not a problem."

Molly considered that. She knew when she had last visited the vault earlier in the year, there had been a larger stack of Galleons then she was used to seeing, but hadn't really considered that all of them wouldn't be going toward the children's tuition for the next year. Finally she smiled, "Well, as long as it's not everyday."

The two made their way to the Cauldron.

When lunch was done, Arthur escorted his wife to her next stop, Gertrude's via Madam Malkins. Apparently, or so he was told, a few of the mothers of Hermione's group got together there regularly and talked of issues.

On the way, the couple was surprised to see another couple coming out of the Magical Health Clinic. The almost perfect looking Lucius Malfoy was no more. He was looking slightly more … distinguished … than he had in the past. However, he no longer looked quite so superior in his demeanor. He was leading his radiantly smiling wife, Narcissa, who was – to the Weasleys' surprise – holding her slightly distended abdomen almost protectively.

Molly recognized the circumstance immediately and made a bee-line – Malfoy or no. There was a new baby coming and her motherly instincts just took over. Arthur followed a bit more slowly.

"Narcissa!" Molly called out. The WiBeT mothers were less formal now than they had been in the past. "You are looking quite lovely! Dare I ask, are you …?"

Narcissa knew what she was asking and why she didn't finish – it wasn't polite to actually say it until you were told. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Four months. I was just on my way to Gertrude's to tell the rest." She said this without losing her brilliant smile.

"Congratulations!" Molly gave a brief notice to Lucius and then dismissed him as unimportant. She took Narcissa's arm and started leading her toward the Ladies' shop. Arthur and Lucius gave each other a small polite nod and followed to two chattering women.

The got the idea that they would be ignored for the rest of the way. The four made their way inside of Madam Malkins, which was the entrance for those witches who came with husbands – so they weren't forgotten completely. As soon as they were inside, both women turned and said their goodbyes to their husbands and made their way to the interconnecting door.

Arthur watched with a smile, Lucius with a perplexed look. Arthur caught one of Madam Malkin's assistants attention. "Can I speak to Gertrude for a moment?"

The sales lady nodded. The two men stood casually, carefully keeping a polite distance.

* * *

The sales assistant entered the large sitting room at the back of Gertrude's, the room where the ladies met and talked. The women in the room were cheerfully gathered around the newly arrived Narcissa and each was hugging her in turn.

The associate cleared her throat, "Madam Bulstrode?" The group, interrupted, looked over.

"Yes, Candace?" the lady in question asked.

"Mr. Weasley asked to speak to you for a moment."

Gertrude looked over at Molly, who shrugged her shoulders. Gertrude made her way to the door and out as Molly said, "I wonder what that's about."

Madam Malkin, who was a welcome guest in the women's meeting being Gertrude's partner, said, "Let's find out."

She walked over and touched a Rune on a mirror on the wall. Suddenly, the image of what was happening in the other storefront appeared in the mirror with full sound.

Arthur was talking and handing over a small bag to Gertrude. "… is for anything Molly might like. It's a hundred Galleons."

Gertrude asked, "You aren't asking for anything in particular?"

"No. Whatever Molly might wish to spend it on is fine with me. Whatever makes her happy." The women saw Lucius' curiosity at the exchange.

Gertrude nodded. "Okay. Let me go get a receipt for you." Arthur nodded happily as Gertrude made her way back over to their side. The group continued to watch the two wizards.

Finally overcome with curiosity, Lucius asked his fellow wizard, "How do you do it?"

Arthur was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"How do you make your wife happy? I just don't understand. You don't make Galleons hand over fist, your home is not in the least stately, you work in a middle-management position in the Ministry and are not likely to progress to Senior management, and yet you have, perhaps, the most famously solid and happy marriage in all of Wizarding Britain. How do you do it?" Lucius looked absolutely perplexed. "My son has recently started asking me how to keep women happy and I have come to realize that I really don't know."

Arthur laughed at the question, even as all of the women around Molly looked over to her and saw her smiling at her husband's image. They were just as curious.

Arthur looked at Lucius and said, "Well, I'm almost sad – almost but not really – to have to be the one to tell you, but you've gotten it all wrong."

Lucius still looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Everything you just said about me is, to be sure, a hundred percent true. And, it's a hundred percent unimportant without a few more items at the top of the list," Arthur explained with a smile.

"If these things are unimportant, what IS important?"

"One: Are the children happy? Two: Are the children safe? And it's a hard bet as to which is more important. Merlin knows Molly hates that her two oldest work such possibly dangerous jobs as they do. The only thing that keeps her from tearing her hair out is that they are happy with what they do. If they could be happy in a safer position – she would be working night and day to make that happen." Arthur took a breath.

"Next: Are you, their husband, happy? Are they safe? Are you safe? And you can interchange the last two because, in their mind, it's the same thing. They'll accept being unsafe to a degree if it makes you safer. My wife doesn't understand my Muggle collection and why I enjoy it so much – but it makes me happy, so she accepts it. After all of that – then you can worry about money and home and all the rest."

Arthur paused and continued almost delicately, "I would bet … and I don't bet easily because of what happened with my father … I would bet a good number of Galleons that if you really talked to her, Narcissa would admit that she wasn't all that fond of you-know-who, for the simple fact that if he was still around, your son Draco and you would be in quite a bit of danger as a matter of course. The reason she is likely involved with Hermione Granger's group is: If Hermione is successful, Draco will be safe. And you will be safe. And she will be safe."

Arthur laughed. "After that? I have no idea. Trying to understand what a woman is thinking is quite beyond the scope of what I can do. So I don't try. I know the hundred Galleons I just spent would make her quite unhappy if the children were wanting. Having assured her that I've arranged my children's tuition for the remaining part of their Hogwarts education, she'll accept it and might quite like it. But I'm just guessing here. It's an even chance I'll get yelled at later about it. But what's life without a little risk? I just want to do something nice for the wife."

Arthur grinned. "I've got a lovely wife, who loves me, has given me seven healthy children, and who cooks better than anyone else I know of. I've got nothing to complain about. And if I'm confused at times about just what she's thinking? It's all part of the package."

Gertrude quickly returned to the other room and gave the receipt before the two wizards began wondering what was taking too long. The women watched as the two wizards left the shop and went in different directions. To be truthful, a number of the women were just a bit jealous of how well Molly's husband treated her and why.

Molly was smiling even as she withdrew an item from her pocket. She tapped it with her wand and it expanded to a covered plate. "Okay. I've got biscuits for everyone. Narcissa is first if she wants any – she's got more than herself she's eating for."


	13. Religious Freedom

A/n: I apologize for the fluffy chapter 12. It mostly was an explanation as to why Molly and Arthur are not more involved with Hermione's group. And to see Lucius after he was "De-Toxed" from the potions which made him such an evil bastard. And to point out that Hermione's plan to use Harry to distract the male wizards at Hogwarts is working. And to explain why Molly will not be particularly upset if Harry is manipulated by Hermione and her posse and doesn't end up with Ginny.

And why the idea of the Weasley's staying extremely poor is actually a little ridiculous. The emphasis on the Weasleys being poor decreased significantly as the books went on. Likely because they no longer were paying for so many kids to go to school. Arthur after all IS a Ministry Department head – even if it's 'small and ignored' department by most Purebloods. The one time we saw their 'virtually empty' Gringotts vault was at the beginning of Harry's Year two – the year with the MOST children attending Hogwarts simultaneously. Ron's feelings of being Poor were exacerbated by there being so many Weasley kids in Hogwarts during the years he was nine until he reached sixth year – the most formative years. Notice that in Canon Ron didn't mention being poor so much past Book 5?

Actually, putting that all together – isn't it amazing how much you can get across in a "useless and pointless fluff chapter"?

* * *

Professor McGonagall made her way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She had just had a very uncomfortable meeting and she really wanted to get away from Hermione Granger right then.

When she reached the Gargoyle she gave the password and moved to knock on the Headmaster's door. When she heard him call, "Enter!" she went inside.

"Ah, Minerva! How can I help you today?" the Headmaster asked with twinkle.

"Ms. Granger has created a ruckus again," the Deputy Headmistress said with some asperity.

"Oh?" the Headmaster asked curiously.

"Yes. She was just in my office. It was right before lunch when I heard a knock on my door …"

Flashback

Hermione, with a determined look, came into her Head of House's office on May 1. She was followed by Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Can I help you, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Yes. I was wondering … why are the students religious freedoms being suppressed?" Hermione asked with a very serious look.

Professor McGonagall was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was wondering why the freedom of students to express their beliefs was being suppressed," Hermione repeated herself.

So shocked was the Professor that she withdrew into her Scottish brogue. "Whit dae ye pure techt? We dornt suppress th' students beliefs."

Hermione had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping as she asked, "Then why aren't we having a Beltane celebration tonight?"

Professor McGonagall was taken aback. "Beltane?"

Hermione nodded emphatically. "I was talking to Millie here and she was upset that she was missing the great bonfires which her family would be having tonight. I asked her to explain and she told me about the Beltane celebrations. Vincent and Gregory's families also celebrate. It's a major festival to set the protections for the crops and the herds for the year. Many Magicals and even Muggles celebrate it. I would think that there would be a celebration at Hogwarts but there seems to be none. Why not?"

Finally Professor McGonagall calmed herself and replied, "Well … there hasn't been opportunity. Since the threats during you-know-who's first rise … well, it wasn't safe."

Hermione's reply actually made the Professor a little scared. "Well, religious freedom is a guaranteed right to British subjects. I would hate to have to take my concerns to those who would object to the lack of such freedoms given to Her Royal subjects. So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

 ** _THE QUIBBLER, May 3rd, 1997_**

 ** _HOGWARTS HOLDS FIRST BELTANE CELEBRATION IN 25 YEARS._**

 ** _By Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _On the 1st of May, 1997, Hogwarts witnessed a celebration that had fallen by the wayside since the rise of Mr. Who back in the 1970s._**

 ** _At sunset, a great majority of the student body could be found on a high hill just outside the Forbidden Forest. At the top of the hill was a great pile of logs and other wood. When this reporter inquired, it was explained that Ms. Hermione Granger had requested the celebration to respect the beliefs of many members of the Witches for a Better Tomorrow and their Wizards' Auxiliary._**

 ** _No classes were postponed or interfered with, although many students were found to be tired the next day._**

 ** _When the students returned to Hogwarts at the end of the bonfire, many carrying torches to relight all of the hearths (is a part of the ritual), a respectful gathering of the Hogwarts ghosts bore witness._**

 ** _Said one ghostly observer, "It was good to see the proper celebration of our Wizarding Heritage coming back to Hogwarts once again."_**

 ** _The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were unavailable for comment._**

 ** _A full description of the celebration can be found on Page 5._**

 ** _Although this ritual was done at the behest of the rising Dark Lady Granger, no blood sacrifices were seen to have been performed. More details on the Dark Lady's stated plans and activities in the next issue!_**


	14. Harry Gets an Appointment

Hermione re-read the letters from her father and mother, not knowing whether to be worried or happy. She knew that she would have to let her … she almost grinned to herself when she thought it … _followers_ know that her parents were taking her on one final vacation during the summer.

The rest … well there was nothing for it: She had to talk to Harry.

* * *

Ron was reading a quiddich magazine when he saw Harry walk into the dorm from the corner of his eye. "What's up, Harry?" he asked without really giving it much thought. However, his attention was distracted by Harry's voice – it sounded halfway between happy and terrified.

"I don't know," Harry had replied.

Ron looked up and saw Harry's face matched his tone. Curious, Ron asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Well, Hermione just got a letter from home and …."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "She let me copy it. Read this."

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you for you letter of 6 June. It's wonderful that you are doing so well and that you have made so much progress with your friends and fellow students._

 _Things are progressing well with your mother and I as well. She might have mentioned it in her letter that came with my own, but we are planning a vacation this year with you and we want to ensure that it is worked into your plans._

 _Indeed, we would like to spend three weeks in France and Italy. Please talk to your friends and fellow members of your group and let us know when you think the best time would be._

 _Your mother made the suggestion that you might want to invite a friend along with you to go with us and, having talked to you previously, she felt that maybe your friend Harry might want to spend some time on a vacation, seeing that – according to what you have told us – he hasn't had the opportunity._

 _Wanting to ensure that there would be no issues, we took the liberty of contacting his guardians, a Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley. As luck would have it, their son Dudley happened to have received an injury to his teeth during a school boxing match and they were looking for a second opinion as regards his injuries – a service we were MORE than happy to provide._

 _As a result, we had the chance to treat Dudley and to talk to him about his family's relationship with Harry. He admitted, during the conversation, that he had previously not gotten along but he was much more appreciative since Harry had apparently saved his life during the summer before last._

 _With the stories we've been told, we weren't all that surprised – it seems Harry saves more that witches._

 _Having completed the treatment of Dudley, we also offered to treat his parents – they admitted during our conversation that dental care was a somewhat neglected item in their home and we couldn't have that. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had a few concerns which we are in the middle of taking care of. Luckily, their insurance covers everything they need._

 _During the conversation regarding the matter, they admitted that Harry hadn't been to a dentist either and we volunteered to check him out as well for little or no cost seeing as he is your friend. He has an appointment in our Diagon Alley office the first Tuesday after Hogwarts lets out._

 _I am so looking forward to ensuring another healthy smile and to get to know your friend better as well._

 _Anyway – to the matter at hand: The Dursleys finally agreed that Harry could spend as much time as he liked with us over the summer and, should he like, he could even stay with us this summer instead of living with them. They were quite eager to agree after the first treatment they had received._

 _Please have Harry make certain he has a proper passport for the trip this summer and extend our invitation for him to spend his summer with our family. And make certain he knows of the appointment he has in my dental chair._

 _I'm certain we will get along famously._

 _With love,_

 _Your Father, Philip Granger_

Ron looked at the letter again and then back to Harry, his face white. "Harry, the Dentists … they're after you."

Harry nodded with a solemn look. "I know. I went to Dumbledore to see if I had to be at the Dursleys for the wards. He said …" Harry took a deep breath. "He said … that with Voldemort gone and the likelihood of attack being so small, he couldn't justify forcing me to stay with the Dursleys this summer. Besides, it won't matter after my birthday anyway – there were always going to fall this summer."

Ron winced. "Sorry 'bout that, mate."

Harry's face took on a hopeful look. "Hey – you started noticing Hermione was a girl fourth year. Ever thought of asking her out? I mean – you have to admit – she's a very pretty girl." Harry's voice took on an almost wheedling tone.

Ron looked at Harry with a certain amount of distrust. "What's this about?"

"Well … I was thinking … well, if you were going out she'd get distracted. And her father might be more interested in meeting you and all that." Harry was very unhappy having to admit that.

Ron's face took on a smirk as he said, "Sorry. I decided she's more like my sister. I said that way back in September."

Harry looked crestfallen and then hopeful again. "Maybe you can invite me over? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

Ron shook his head. "I'd love to. But if we did that, Hermione might think we didn't consider her feelings and I wouldn't want to make her feel bad."

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Damn it, Ron! Why did you have to start paying attention to feelings and all that stuff NOW?"

Ron shrugged as he continued smirking. "Your fault. Isn't that what we talk about during the Auxiliary meetings?"

Harry realized, in that moment, that Hermione had trapped him into spending time with her father: She must have planned this _months_ ago. Why would she have suggested that for a theme for the Auxiliary otherwise?

Harry was feeling a little like a stalked deer right about now.

He finally sighed and said, "Alright. I guess I'll take my medicine. I mean … how bad can it be?" He really was trying to feel hopeful.

* * *

Hermione was concentrating as she replied to the letters to her parents. She reviewed her mother's letter as she answered it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It's always wonderful to get your letters._

 _Everything is going well and we have decided to take another vacation this year to France and Italy – I believe you should talk to your girls and let us know the most free three weeks you will have._

 _We've also invited Harry for this vacation as well as to spend the summer with us. I find it a shame that we haven't gotten to know you closest friend, at least that's what we've gleaned from your letters and conversations._

 _You should not worry: We have already spoken to his guardians and ensured there would be no problems. We can even take him shopping at the same time we go shopping or at another time._

 _Perhaps the Tuesday after Hogwarts lets out – his Aunt and Uncle agreed we can give him a dental checkup on that very same day._

 _By the way, speaking of shopping: Enclosed you will find a catalog of swimwear and other sundries which might be appropriate for this trip to the Continent._

 _You are, very nearly in all respects, a grown woman and it is time to start treating yourself as one. You are also a very beautiful woman._

 _In recognition, the catalogue I have sent is, perhaps, a bit more geared toward the adult woman in you than the teenager._

She looked up at the three Slytherin girls who were in the room with her, each one looking through the catalog together. Their eyes were quite wide as they were almost entirely unprepared for such things. She went back to finish re-reading her Mother's letter.

 _And so, if you feel more comfortable, we can go shopping separately from the trip for Harry – just us girls. And, if this is the case – we can spend more time ensuring Harry is properly accoutered._

 _Also, you might enjoy surprising Harry with your new purchases during our vacation. Far be it for me to speculate on such things though._

 _Anyway, it isn't necessary for you to pick anything now out of the catalog. We can do such things once you get home._

 _Looking forward toward the end of the school year._

 _Love, Your Mum, Elizabeth_

* * *

Minion 7543 rushed through his Master's Dark Fortress. The news he had received was of the most extreme importance and no delay would be brooked,.

Finally, he made his way into the cavernous room. In the middle of the room, his Master was reviewing the different parts of his organization with his senior advisors. One of them noticed his rushed arrival.

"Here, what's this now? Why are you interrupting our meeting?" Nummer Zwei asked the man, knowing that he was one of his own workers.

 **That Guy** looked on in interest at his subordinates handling of the minions – it was always good to see how efficiently they dealt with things.

The Minion bowed quickly. "I'm sorry sir. Intelligence from one of our Agents in Britain sent an Emergency communiqué. I have just verified its contents."

Nummer Zwei looked over at his boss, and he noticed his interest. "Well, speak up then, Man! **That Guy** doesn't appreciate blabbering and therefore I don't either." It didn't brook a Nummer Zwei to have different dislikes to the boss senior; something the previous two Nummer Zweis had to learn the hard way – thus his own appointment.

"Sorry, Sir." Minion 7543 picked up the message and began reading it out loud.

 _To **That Guy**_

 _From **That Guy** 's Guy B37_

 _Sir;_

 _Recent intelligence has unearthed information which his Lordship might find of concern._

 _A Senior Member of the British Dental Association and his wife, also a Senior Member, has made plans to visit the Continent during the next month for a summer holiday. Such matters are normally handled as a matter of course, but this particular Member is familiar to you as the one who brought to you the issue of the late **You Know Who** , Minor British Dark Lord who proved such a disappointment to you._

 _It was found that, besides his lovely daughter, the Senior British Dentist has invited a well known Hero type that his daughter goes to school with, a certain Boy-Who-Lived._

 _As a matter of note, the Hero Type has been subsumed into the Dentist's Daughter's organization which the Senior British Dentists are supporting her in: WItches for a BEtter Tomorrow._

 _As per earlier intelligence, this possible Dark Organization, although unsanctioned by the Great Council of Evil, has made significant strides in curbing the rampant stupidity of the Dark elements in Britain. For this reason, and because the BDA Senior Members are involving themselves, AND because Law Enforcement in Britain has been paying so much attention to them that they have ignored our own agents, your Guys have ignored and even subtly supported their efforts – per your own highly brilliant orders, of course._

 _The issue at hand, however, is that there are Dark elements (those idiots) which have been making inquiries about the Hero Type's plans, perhaps so as to take advantage of his being away from the British Dentists' domain._

 _Knowing that such actions might incite the BDA and/or its Senior Members, I have forwarded all intelligence regarding those Dark elements so as to aid you in whatever steps you might feel are necessary to advance your own Dark goals and to stay off the BDA's radar._

 _Sincerely,_

 ** _That Guy_** _'s Guy 37, London, England_

Nummer Zwei looked at his very livid boss's face and made note to ensure that the orders coming would be followed explicitly.

"Nummer Zwei? It appears we will have an infestation of _those idiots_ to deal with. Recall my Guys A20-A29 so that they can act as field commanders for whatever number of Minions they feel necessary to ensure _those idiots_ are taken care of. It wouldn't do for such elements to cause my own operations such distress."

"Yes, Sir! I will take care of it immediately!" he replied quickly.


	15. Surveillance Part 1

Summation of Reports from **That Guy** 's Guys re: Recent visit of Senior BDA Members and retinue to continent

* * *

Operational Orders Begin 29 July 1997

Purpose: To observe Senior BDA members and retinue during visit to **_That Guy_** 's domain and to ensure any efforts from _those idiots_ to interfere are thwarted.

Secondary purpose: To prevent Senior BDA members from focusing on **_That Guy_** 's operations or those of other members of the Great Council of Evil.

Orders:

1) Observe Senior BDA Members and Family from Daughter's return from school until Senior BDA's return to Britain after continental visit.

2) Identify any member of _those idiots_ who might interfere.

3) Prevent any attack or interference from members of _those idiots_.

4) Keep all surveillance and operations hidden from Senior BDA Member or retinue inasmuch as possible.

4A) Ensure all observed activities have innocent or coincidental explanations so as not to incite Senior BDA Members to extreme reactions.

Subjects:

Senior BDA Member Philip Granger; Codename: Viper

Senior BDA Member Elizabeth Granger; Codename: Spider (Shortened from earlier Codename: Trapdoor Spider)

Senior BDA Members Daughter Hermione Granger; Codename: Honey (Shortened from earlier Honey Badger)

Fellow Traveler Hero Type Harry Potter; Codename: Falcon (Shortened from Codename: Gyrfalcon)

* * *

 _Report from Guy B32_

 _29 June 1997 18:32 – 19:04_

 _Viper and Spider followed to London where subjects are seen entering hidden door accessing Hogwarts Express platform, escorted by family of former Death Eater followers of YKW (no hostility detected)._

 _Minion 2463 dispatched to continue surveillance as he has a daughter attending Hogwarts._

 _2463's Report is as follows:_

 _Placed myself at location 15 to 20 feet away from Viper and Spider. Both Viper and Spider were greeted cordially by numerous family members of former members of YKW group._

 _Upon arrival of Express, noted a shifty looking individual at edge of platform. Per my instructions, my daughter was one of the last to debark, allowing me to witness reunion between Viper, Spider and Honey and note any threats. Unfortunately, School prefect "assisting" my daughter off the train distracted me for a moment, allowing suspicious individual to get closer._

 _Before I could react, said individual collided with said daughter._

Harry stood back watching the joyful reunion of Hermione and her folks. From the babble, apparently one of the Wizarding family members had helped them onto the platform.

Suddenly, he saw one person who looked out of place. The man had a disturbingly unpleasant look and was walking straight toward him. His old "death eater" instincts were kicking in – which was a surprise because he didn't recognize the man at all.

Suddenly, a small Slytherin girl was in front of the man and he didn't see her. As a result, the man ran into the girl. He called out to Hermione and her family, "Excuse me," and went over.

The man was swearing at the girl, who looked to be almost in tears. She saw another man rushing over – his face looked more concerned so Harry ignored him. Harry stopped and said, "Need some help?" to the girl.

The man who had been swearing looked and saw his target was fully aware of him and he had been warned that if such happened, he was to withdraw so as not to attract attention.

The girl looked up and the new arrival and said, "He knocked me down!"

Harry reached over and helped the girl up and said, "Apologize to the girl." Seeing that his target had his hand very near his wand, he did so quickly and then quickly retreated.

One of the older Slytherin stopped and asked, "Everything all right?"

Harry nodded. "One of _those idiots_ who don't watch where they're going." He looked down to the girl, who was looking up at him with a smile. "All right, love?"

The girl nodded her head and they heard a voice, "Jolene!"

The group turned and the girl smiled brilliantly and called, "Daddy!"

Harry watched with a smile as the girl and her father were introduced. He nodded politely to the 7th year Slytherin who had stopped and turned back to Hermione and her parents, noticing that the Weasleys had joined them.

There were a number of goodbyes and promises to see each other over summer. Just as he and Hermione's family were about to leave, he felt a tug on his robes and heard a quite, "Mr. Potter?" He looked down and saw the girl who he had helped up, noticing her father was standing back watching.

"Well, Hello, Jolene." He gave the girl one of his best smiles as he hunkered down closer to her level. "What can I do for you?"

The girl, with a shy smile, replied, "I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Oh, that's no problem. Not your fault. Life is hard enough without having to dodge those idiots. And you don't have to call me 'Mr. Potter' – Harry's just fine." Harry, at times, didn't totally hate his fame. "You have a good summer and maybe you can tell me all about it when we come back in September. Alright?"

Many of the families watching were happy to see the famous Harry Potter being so nice to a younger student, especially a girl from Slytherin house as many had thought he had been prejudiced against them. Many smiles were shown when he gave the girl a small hug and a smile when she kissed him on the cheek. They saw him nod with a smile toward the girl's father as he came forward to get her.

He turned back and saw a very pleased look from Hermione and her mother as he moved back to them. He said, "What?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled and kissed his cheek, much as Jolene had. As she turned to lead him off the platform she said, "You're going to make a great father someday."

Harry blushed.

 _Minion_ _2463's report (Cont)_

 _As Falcon assisted my daughter once suspicious man retreated, I verified that a picture of the retreating man when he looked back was obtained._

 _Upon leaving the platform, I passed the camera off to my superior to ensure the man's face could be analyzed._

 _Note: Subject Falcon named suspicious individual as one of "Those Idiots" to nearby civilian and my daughter. It is uncertain as to the correctness of his observation._

 _Guy B32 Report (Cont)_

 _Subjects leave platform exit. Falcon greeted waiting group of unpleasant looking individuals (already been confirmed as harmless to operation). This group did appear to be forcing themselves to be polite to Falcon, Viper and his family._

 _Note: The group, consisting of a large man (Codename: Whale), large teenager (Codename: Hippo), and skinny woman (Codename: Ostrich) all seemed to have unnaturally white smiles for British citizens which was mildly suspicious. Whale seemed to be in some pain in jaw although he seemed to be trying to ignore this._

 _Recorded audio from surveillance microphone noted that Honey and Spider would retrieve Falcon on the next Tuesday for the summer._

 _Falcon and new group retreated and Minion 2672 was dispatched to ensure Falcon arrived safely to the vehicle owned by Whale and to his place of residence. Tracking charms placed on vehicle to expedite observation._

 _Retrieved camera discretely from 2463. Analysis of camera from 2672 confirms suspicious individual (Codename: Idiot L13) from the incident on the Platform is a known member of "those idiots." Picture released to all other Minions and Guys involved with operation._

 _30 June 1997_

 _No important incidents observed in the area of either Viper or Falcon. Minor observation noted on Falcon from neighbouring woman (Codename: Catlady) but no ties to those idiots were found. Some British Aurors (Codenames: Clueless 1 and Clueless 2) seen observing Honey, but no actions taken._

 _Note: Clueless 1 and Clueless 2 deemed unimportant because they do not seem to be taking surveillance of Honey seriously._

 _1 July 1997 08:17_

 _Viper and Honey observed getting into vehicle. Vehicle followed to Falcon's residence. Honey and Falcon seem friendly with each other but Viper appears less welcoming. (Note: Viper seems expert in Friendly Distrust technique – can appear cheerful but with minor indications that some unhappiness is present.)_

 _Note: Different Minion change outs required because Falcon seemed to notice surveillance._

Harry was sitting nervously in the back seat, carefully watching Mr. Granger. Although he seemed quite friendly, there was something quite … unnerving about him. Harry glanced around and noticed something. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look back at Harry and said, "Yes, Harry?"

"Is that the same car we saw on Privit back behind us?" Harry fingered his wand.

Hermione looked and said, "It might be." Her face took on a confused look. "Do you think they're following?"

Harry shrugged. "What do you think, Mr. Granger?"

Philip looked back in the mirror. "We can watch and see if they turn with us."

They watched as the car did seem to be following them but then suddenly turned off. Harry looked around and said, "I guess I was being paranoid."

Philip laughed. "I understand. Your life has been a bit weird from all the stories." He looked ahead to make certain the car in front of them, who had pulled out a block earlier, didn't make any odd moves.

The conversation was kept polite the rest of the way.

 _Subjects arrived to Diagon Alley to meet with Spider, who had left home 30 minutes after Viper and Honey._

 _Subjects entered Dental Clinic. Continued surveillance noted no important observations. Viper and party remained together the remainder of the day and returned to Viper's home. Surveillance of Whale's group ceased as unimportant for current operation._

 _Note: Viper did seem disappointed upon exit from clinic._

Harry was grinning in relief as he walked with Hermione over to Gringotts to see about a passport.

Behind him, he heard Mr. Granger talking to his wife. "I can't believe there was nothing wrong. With the Dursleys being so poor in terms of maintenance, I was expecting SOMETHING to work on."

Mrs. Granger chuckled and said, "He explained that. He listened when Hermione taught him how to brush and take care of his teeth. Isn't it good that he already listens to our daughter?"

Harry couldn't make out what Mr. Granger said afterward. He was just happy he seemed to have dodged a bludger.

 _2 July 1997 – 4 July 1997_

 _Viper and Spider appear follow a normal schedule. Honey and Falcon are the concentration of surveillance because chatter seems to indicate Falcon as the target of those idiots._

 _No unusual activities seem apparent. Honey and Falcon remain within or close to Viper's residence._

 _Note: Honey seems to control Falcon with a mixture of cajoling and command. Falcon seems to follow all orders given by Honey regardless of delivery method. Surveillance video has been passed to operations so as to prepare Female operatives to test Falcon's responses to particular techniques (see Female wiles, flirtation, casual seduction in appendix of this report). Knowing Falcon's weaknesses will allow operations to prepare against incursions which might take advantage of same._

 _5 July 1997 09:17_

 _Honey and Spider leave in Spider's vehicle. Surveillance places their destination as Harrod's (See shopping, obsessions, Aladin's Cave in appendix). Further details deemed unnecessary to current operation._

 _5 July 1997 09:34_

 _Viper and Falcon leave Viper's residence. Once again, Minion change-out is employed to prevent subjects from noticing surveillance. Subjects arrive to Country Club which has Viper as member._

 _Viper pulls golf clubs from trunk of car and subjects enter Clubhouse. Viper rents set of clubs for Falcon. Minions 3199 and 3283 are inserted as caddies provided gratis by Club Manager so as to provide closer protection._

 _Note: 3283 almost dismissed by Falcon as unnecessary. Viper convinces Falcon to allow it. Regardless, 3283 reports Falcon's tendency to ignore the help and do things himself. 3283 does not vociferously object as this leads his hands freer to reach hidden weapons if needed. It also allows him to inspect the surroundings more freely in the guise of "easily distracted teenage help"._

 _5 July 1997 10:17_

 _Minion 2793 radios operational command post that Idiot L13 is spotted entering club. Two additional Minions are dispatched to follow L13 and attempt to remove him without the knowledge of subjects._

 _L13 evades pursuit and 3283 and 3199 are notified discretely of presence of enemy agent._

 _5 July 1997 11:14_

 _L13 is found unconscious and retrieved. A nearby golf ball is moved to a more convenient position to be hit out of the trees._

Harry looked down the fairway and took a deep breath. He practiced his swing as Mr. Granger had taught him and then took a whack at it.

Mr. Granger chuckled. "You forgot to call …."

Harry blushed and yelled, "Fore!"

The two looked down the fairway and Harry asked the caddies, "See where that one went?"

Harry's caddy replied, "I think it went into that tree stand, Guv'na."

Mr. Granger put his hand on Harry's shoulder and chuckled again. "Sometimes those are the breaks."

When they reached the tree stand, the two golfers and two caddies searched for the ball. Mr. Granger's caddy called out, "Found it!"

The others moved to the caddy's position and were surprised. The caddy smiled. "It's right here on the edge of the rough – but not in the trees. Actually gives you a straight shot to the hole."

Harry looked at Mr. Granger and asked, "How does that affect the score?"

Mr. Granger's reply was rueful. "Well, if it was off the courseway it would have been a penalty. Instead – it's just a great shot."

 _3283 and 3199 signaled "all clear."_

 _No other important occurrences before Viper and Falcon return to Viper's home at 17:24._

 _Note: Except for the one shot which knocked out L13, Falcon's hand-eye coordination and reflexes seemed excellent. Analysis in inconclusive as to whether Falcon deliberately used the golf ball to remove the threat or not._

 _L13 is interrogated and removed from the picture._

 _Recommendation: Un-involved BDA member be hired to assist with future interrogations. BDA Members might achieve better results even though standard interrogation methods didn't find any further plans._

 _6 July 1997 10:12_

 _Subjects all enter vehicle and are followed to Harrod's. Female operatives (Codename: Bambi F01 and Bambi F02) quickly inserted into men's wear to assess Falcon's weaknesses._

 _Honey and Spider begin to order Falcon to try various items provided by F01 and F02._

 _Note: Honey originally showed hostility toward female operatives but after conversation with Spider which, unfortunately, occurred within the one spot in the area not covered by surveillance microphones, Honey's hostility seemed to decrease._

 _F01 and F02 did try various techniques on Falcon but he seemed to be oblivious to their methods. Even direct orders were only complied with once Honey agreed._

 _Viper, however, was not immune to techniques. Spider sends Viper out of area. Viper goes to section selling sport paraphernalia._

Elizabeth Granger looked at her daughter and sighed. Motioning her, Hermione followed until they were standing in the middle of four sets of racks which seemed to muffle all external sounds. "What are you annoyed about?"

Hermione tried to look innocent but then finally deflated. "It's those _hussies_. They keep trying to flirt with Harry, showing their cleavage, being so complimentary, running their hands on his arms when they have a chance. It's so … _erhhh_!"

Elizabeth chuckled and said, "Yes, I noticed that too." Hermione looked in shock at her mother. "Oh, come on, it's obvious. They are just trying to get him to buy more things for a bigger commission. If you would have looked, you would have noticed that he's barely paying attention to them. Philip is actually the one looking."

Hermione looked scandalized. "How could he? He's _wouldn't_!"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and said, "He's teasing me with it: 'Big Strong man can attract the ladies – aren't you lucky I'm with you?' It's a game he's played for years." She grinned and said, "I'll deflate his ego … eventually … at the right time."

The two women chuckled as they returned to the job at hand. As they moved back to where Harry was trying on things, she noticed one of the assistants was waiting for Harry with a sport coat. As Harry exited the changing room, still buttoning the shirt he was trying on and looking down at himself, she saw the assistant jut her chest out just a bit more … Harry never noticed as he walked by.

"Hermione? I don't know. What do you think?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "It looks good."

Philip, sitting off to the side, called out, "Try on the coat."

Harry looked around and saw the assistant presenting a jacket. He stepped back and took it and then looked back down to what he was wearing as he pulled it one, never noticing the jutting chest of the girl.

Hermione looked over and saw her father smiling and looking at Harry and the assistant.

Elizabeth said, "Philip, please. We have this under control. Why don't you go look at something else, like golf hats or something?" Her tone sounded irritated but Hermione recognized she wasn't serious with it.

Philip nodded and smiled at his wife and said, "Okay. I'll be back in a bit," and sauntered off. The two Granger girls looked at each other with small smiles.

Philip was feeling less uncharitably toward their house guest. Seeing him ignore the obviously displayed charms of the sales assistants for his daughter, he was less convinced Harry was a typical teenage male horning in on his innocent little girl.

'Besides,' he thought to himself with a secret grin, 'it gave me the chance to needle the wife. She's always a bit out to prove she's better than any girl that ever tries to get my attention; which, of course, she is. Philip, old boy, you're going to have a _good_ night tonight!'

 _When Viper returned to group, remaining subjects were completed with purchasing. Subjects followed to various locations for remainder of day and no other important intelligence noted during trip._

 _Note: One regular occurrence during surveillance should be mentioned. Whenever minions approached Viper's property for better views, Honey's pet cat, Codenamed: Squishy (Shortened from Squishy-faced Cat from Hell) would appear and watch minions carefully. If minions attempt to get closer once cat appears, Squishy uses claws and teeth to dissuade. Once Falcon arrived to Viper's residence, Falcon's postal owl (Codenamed: Silent; Shortened from Silent Hunter on White Wings of Death) began assisting Squishy in preventing close-in surveillance._

Thanks to 54 from CaerAzkaban group for corrections.


	16. The Ministry, Azkaban, the Burrow

(We'll see another chapter or two of "Surveillance", but it's really hard to write a whole story in that format. It will be brought back for humor's sake. Just not all the time)

On Monday morning, Harry was roused out of bed in the guest room at the Grangers by a very excited Hermione Granger.

"Come on, Harry! We need to get going!" Hermione looked very enthusiastic.

Slowly, grumbling, Harry got out of bed. There were times that his best friend was absolutely too cheerful.

After taking care of his morning clean-up (carefully brushing his teeth to avoid future "dental work") he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning," he said to Elizabeth Granger.

"Good morning, Harry. I see that Hermione has rousted you. What are you two doing again?"

Harry motioned to Hermione who was almost vibrating in place. "We're going to the Ministry and I'm taking my apparition test. Harry is going to schedule his for after his birthday." She frowned. "They wouldn't let me take it last summer because my birthday was after September 1st." The three could see the wheels turning in her head for a new cause.

Harry shrugged at her parents. "I just do as I'm told; go where she tells me. I find it much easier in the long run than arguing."

The two adults barely constrained their laughter at Harry's put-upon expression and Hermione's expression which fluctuated between outrage and agreement.

Harry then smiled. "Since we're leaving Wednesday, we'll probably stop off at the Burrow to arrange for them to look after Hedwig and Crookshanks."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea. We can drop them off tomorrow."

Very soon, Harry and Hermione were careening off in the Knight Bus.

* * *

"Next!" the clerk called out. Suddenly, in front of him, was Hermione Granger. The clerk, a member of one of _those_ families, was suddenly very respectful. "How can I help you?"

Hermione replied, "I'm here for my apparition test before we visit France." She pushed over the required form and fee. "Harry needs to schedule his test for after his birthday." She nodded toward Harry Potter, who waved politely.

"Of course! Of course! Not a problem." The clerk looked over the paperwork and said, "It's all in order. I will inform the next available examiner." He paused and said, "If Mr. Potter fills in his paperwork, I can see if he can perhaps get tested today if he's going to be out of the country on his birthday."

Before Hermione could volunteer that they were scheduled to return the day before, Harry nudged her with is foot and interrupted. "I'm not certain – but there's a good chance."

Harry took the offered form and filled it out. He returned the form and handed over the small fee. The clerk nodded and said, "The same examiner can test you both." He turned toward Hermione, who was slightly irritated looking. "I hope that this will make your summer easier, Lady Hermione."

Hermione, who had been annoyed that Harry got a chance to test early suddenly realized that this was more because _she_ was with him than because it was _Harry Potter_. She was shocked enough that she could only reply, "Yes. That's wonderful. Thank you."

The clerk beamed. "Madam Gertrude will be happy that we could be of service."

Hermione nodded, now knowing which family the clerk was a member of.

The two were led into a room where they encountered a surprise: Draco Malfoy, who also looked to be waiting to take his test.

"Ferret! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a friendly manner. The two enjoyed casually insulting each other too much to stop entirely, even if they were both supposedly on the same side now – that is to say: Hermione's side.

"Hey, Scarhead. I'm getting my apparition test. You?" Draco replied with a small smile.

"Yeah. Hermione and I are both taking it. Originally we came for her, but because we might be out of the country on my birthday, they let me test today."

Draco nodded. Before he could comment, a wizened man walked into the room. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco stood. "Professor?" All three recognized him from their OWL exams. "If it's not too much trouble, can Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter take their tests first? I'm not rushed for time and it will make their day easier."

Professor Tofty viewed the young man with some approval. He had not been looking forward to dealing with a Malfoy – especially this one with his reputation and with what he had previously seen at Hogwarts – but somehow the boy had learned manners! A number of unpleasant requirements he had been "theoretically" about to implement went by the wayside.

"That's fine, that's fine; very becoming of you, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like me to put in a good word regarding your demeanour to your parents the next time I see them?"

Draco bowed briefly and replied, "You may, but it isn't required. I'm just doing my part to smooth things for everyone involved." He then turned and motioned for Hermione to go.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, Draco."

"You're quite welcome."

Draco sat back down next to Harry and watched as the two left the room.

Curious, Harry asked, "What was that about?"

Draco shrugged. "Summer really IS boring. Besides, my mother is pregnant and is in a decorating frenzy. I'm trying to stay as far away as possible until she settles down." He turned and asked with some nervousness, "How was the visit to the Dentist?"

Harry looked relieved. "Thankfully, he didn't find anything. He really was trying for some reason and wasn't happy there was nothing wrong. Thank Merlin Hermione taught me proper tooth-care – he was caressing this sharp hook as I walked in to the exam."

Draco, who had of course met the man and been in the chair, shuddered along with Harry. "How has staying at their place been?"

Harry considered that. "You ever go clothes shopping with your mum?" Draco flinched slightly. "I see you know what I mean. Think of shopping with a mum AND a teenage girl. That was my day yesterday."

Draco looked sympathetic.

"And, there were these two women helping us who were very … _veela-like_." Harry pushed his hands in front of his chest, holding them a good distance away. Draco looked very interested. "Imagine trying to NOT react to two friendly women like _that_ while letting your friend and her mother treat you like a doll all day. I think I convinced them I wasn't looking. But it was close."

"That must have been torture."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I had to think about Umbridge naked to keep from showing any reaction." Draco looked slightly green at the image. "What makes it worse is that Hermione likes to dress casually at home – Hogwarts robes hide a lot. Those talks at the WiBeT auxiliary are all that's keeping me from making possibly _fatal_ mistakes. Or at least getting my bollocks hexed."

Draco was curious. "You ever thought of snogging Hermione?"

Harry looked morose. "Every time we're alone and I see her in muggle shorts and a muggle top. The problem is – if I go for that, then I'm going to have listen to orders for the rest of my life."

Draco commiserated. "I was thinking the same thing. Ever since the Weaselette started working with Hermione, she has been far, far too adorable. It's all I can do to not ask her out. And with her being a Weasley and a long-lined pureblood, if I mention it to my parents I'm going to get disgust or they're going to start match-making. I don't know which one I'm more scared of."

Harry asked, "Is being a pureblood such a big deal anymore?"

Draco sighed. "Not really. Hermione and her parents have kind of shown the rest of us that it isn't the most important thing. But given a chance, we're still all for it."

Harry supplied, "Just remember she's the expert at testicle-based attacks."

"That works – until I see her bum on a broomstick. Then all of that goes away." Draco sighed. "One reason we lost that game to you guys this year."

The two young men spent a few minutes with shared misery between them.

After a while, Hermione returned and she was clutching a small card in her hand and had a wide smile. With a few small misgiving, Harry left Hermione with Draco while he went to take his test.

Hermione's slightly contemplative look and Draco's innocent look when he returned with his own license only worries him for a moment. He would later regret not paying attention.

Harry and Hermione began making their way out. As they passed Draco, Harry had a thought. "If I can arrange time for some time on a home-pitch tomorrow, are you interested in getting out of the house?"

Looking like he had been thrown a life-line Draco replied, "Anytime!"

Harry nodded and his grin. "I'll send my owl as soon as I know."

As the two left the Examination Authority, Hermione started leading Harry to their next destination. Harry watched as Hermione's face took on a more resolute look.

As soon as they arrived, she asked to be announced and soon the two were faced by Amelia Bones. "Madam Bones. Since we were at the Ministry so I could finish my apparition testing, we decided to consult with you as to progress on the Dementor problem."

Madam Bones sighed. "The full funds have been dispersed to the accounts. We do need a test to see if Mr. Potter's Patronus is sufficient to coral a number of Dementors. Do you have time today, Mr. Potter?"

Before he could answer, Hermione interrupted. "We didn't have plans. But if he performs today, he'll need written protection from any charges of underage magic."

Harry looked thoughtful as he nodded in agreement with Hermione. "Yeah. I know it's the Ministry and all that but I've had bad experiences, you know?"

Amelia reluctantly nodded. "You come of age when, Mr. Potter?"

"Three weeks, three days. And most of that will be in France. We leave Wednesday."

Amelia considered the two teens. They really needed to finish the test, so reluctantly she volunteered, "If I can get you an exemption for the rest of the time before your birthday, would that be enough?"

Harry looked at Hermione who gave a small nod. "That would be fine, Madame Bones. So how do we do this?"

"I'll need to get a few people here and use the DMLE Director Special Portkey. Otherwise this would take too many hours."

Hermione thought about it and said, "I probably should get a few people here as well."

It took quite a bit of work, but by 2:00 in the afternoon, there were several witches and wizards assembled in the Ministry, mostly members of the WiBeT or their guardians. There was also one goblin to set a Portkey Stone on the Island to allow the goblin contingent to target their arrival. Luna Lovegood, who was two days away from leaving for her own summer trip, happened to also be available.

Hermione had also contacted her parents to let them know why the two were delayed.

Looking around to ensure everyone was ready, Madam Bones activated the Portkey.

Luna looked around at the dank room and said, "This is a breeding ground for Hufflelumps if I ever saw one."

Harry and Hermione, as well as the other teenage members of WiBeT smiled, the adults were confused, and the goblin ignored her. Soon, the goblin had set up his device and 14 more goblins appeared. One of them, surprisingly, was Ragnok

"These will be the first guards to replace the Dementors. First, they shall battle the ones you round up. Our archivist here will record the battle for our records."

Madam Bones nodded graciously – goblins annoyed her far less than Hermione Granger did.

As the group prepared, Ragnok sidled up to Harry. "The sums have been dispersed. Letters were sent today. Just to let you know."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. It's probably good we're leaving town on Wednesday. I don't need to see the hubbub."

Hermione, who had been listening, said, "Remember where we're going after this?"

Harry's face took on a nervous look.

Very soon, Madam Bones had finished making the arrangements. The group was behind a large transparent section of the wall (Harry suspected it was charmed rather than something simple like – glass or something) and the 12-man squad was ready. There were several Dementors penned up a distance away and Harry was asked to use his Patronus to force them toward the goblins.

As expected, the Dementors had absolutely no desire to face the uber-Patronus of Harry's. The goblins were soon faced by the ten demons.

With an unholy glee, the goblin warriors attacked.

What followed was a grisly fight. The Dementors couldn't flee because the large Patronus prevented them and the weapons of the warriors were effective in creating damage.

When all was said and done, all ten Dementors were destroyed and one goblin had been hurt. While getting a field dressing, he seemed to be subject to some polite needling from his squad mates.

Everyone there deemed to test a success. Tentative plans were made for August.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, about 4:30 in the afternoon, finally made their way to the Burrow.

Their welcome was quite mixed. While Hermione was immediately given a warm embrace, Harry alternated between between being scolded and being crushed. When Ron and Ginny arrived, Ron stood back with a smirk as Ginny first smacked him and then tried to break every rib her mother hadn't gotten to.

"Um. Sorry?" Harry finally tried. Arguing hadn't worked. The two women were calming down. "Everyone who was a victim in second year got money. Even Filch got money for what happened to Mrs. Norris." Harry tried to explain.

When the Weasley's finally began to capitulate, trouble came from another quarter. As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gave him a final hug, Hermione asked, "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry tried to stay cool.

"You said everyone who was attacked?" she asked calmly.

"That's right."

"And the reward was …"

"30,000 Galleons for the victim, directly if they are of age and a trust vault if they aren't, and 70,000 Galleons for the Victim's family. Myrtle's family got 150,000 when the goblins tracked them down and Filch got 20,000. Hagrid actually got 130,000 for being made a patsy by Riddle."

Hermione nodded. "And I didn't know because …."

"Um. They sent the letter to your house?"

"Harry! I never asked for money!" Hermione started to rant.

Harry got resolute. "You deserved it just as much as anyone else and I didn't hear you complain when the Weasleys got the money. You disagree now …."

Hermione sighed. "I'd look like a hypocrite."

Harry shrugged, hiding his smile. "Fair is fair."

The Weasleys were amused and impressed that Harry had won an argument against Hermione.

Finally Mrs. Weasley said, "Can you stay for dinner? We'll be eating in an hour."

Hermione shook her head. "We're expected back. But are you two busy tomorrow?" she asked Ron and Ginny.

Ron shrugged and Ginny said, "Not really. We work on Wednesday at the twins' shop."

Harry smiled and said, "Can we come over and play some pickup quiddich? Well me and another WiBeT Aux guy. Hermione will probably just hang out."

Mrs. Weasley was curious. "Who is the extra?"

Harry smirked and said, "Draco Malfoy. His mum is decorating and he wants to get out from underfoot."

The two Weasley children looked at each other and shrugged. Ron supplied, "He isn't as bad as he used to be. Still a bit snobbish but not all evil about it."

Ginny said, "He's been nice to me."

"Cool. I'll owl him tonight. Now, can your family watch Hedwig and Crookshanks while we're out of the country?" Harry asked.

"We'd love to!" Mrs. Weasley said. Anything to begin paying Harry back was good to her.

Hermione said, "That's great. I'd like to talk to Ginny for a minute." The others nodded and the two girls made their way up to Ginny's room.

Harry looked to make sure they were gone and then said to Ron and Mrs. Weasley, "I have to tell you something."

"Umm. Stay calm. I don't want Ginny to feel weird. But … Draco has a kind of crush on Ginny."

Ron was about to shout but Harry put his hand on his mouth. "Ron! Remember! Ginny doesn't know." He let go.

Ron whispered, "I won't let him take advantage of her."

Harry laughed. "He's not trying to take advantage. He's actually trying not to say anything so as not to cause problems. I just thought you might want to know."

Mrs. Weasley had a contemplative look and a small smile. "Ron and I can certainly keep an eye out."

Ron nodded in agreement, just thinking about protecting his sister from Malfoy – no matter how much less annoying he was this year, he was still a Slytherin.

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley and saw his goal had been achieved. Mrs. Weasley would concentrate her match making on Ginny and leave him alone.

He already was having problems thinking about girls and didn't want the extra interference.

The two teenagers returned to Hermione's, their successful day nearly concluded.


	17. Summertime and the Living is Easy

Tuesday morning saw Hermione Granger and Harry Potter standing in Diagon Alley in front of the Granger clinic there.

Hermione had a hold of Crookshanks cage and was whispering soothing words to the half-kneazle. Harry had shrunk Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was sent with a letter to the Burrow to let them know that Draco Malfoy, in fact, WOULD be coming to spend the day playing quidditch. Hedwig had returned early in the morning to Hermione's house with Draco's answer.

Hedwig had also been told by Harry to stay at the Burrow because he would be coming also. Hermione was always amazed that the snowy owl seemed to understand her friend – no matter how much that seemed to be impossible.

Finally, the two said their goodbyes to the Granger parents, who were finalizing a few things at the clinic before the holiday, and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Draco.

"What time did he say he'd be here?" Hermione asked.

"10:00."

Hermione performed a charm and saw that there would be a few minutes. The two got a case of butterbeers (shrunk and pocketed by Harry) for the Weasleys and a cuppa each from Tom.

At 9:58 AM, the two teens heard the floo and looked over. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry called out, "Ferret! Over here!"

Draco looked over and replied, "In a minute, Scarhead!" He then finished cleaning his robes and came over.

"You got your broom?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Where are we going?"

Harry grinned. "It's a surprise."

Draco looked suspicious but let it go. "You two almost ready?"

The two teenagers stood and drained their butterbeers. "Let's go. We decided we'd be apparating. Hermione's taking Crookshanks and I'll be taking you."

Draco looked nervous. "You ever side-alonged anyone?"

Harry grinned. "Part of my test. The examiner was particularly surprised how good I was. I think your toes will be fine."

"If I splinch, I'm going to do something to get back at you. Somehow, somewhen: I'll get you."

"Stop being such a baby," Harry replied with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys. Finally they were ready. "Just outside the gate, yeah?" Harry asked Hermione.

"That's what they said was the apparition point."

"You go first. I'll come in a few seconds."

Hermione nodded and twisted. She, along with cage, disappeared.

Harry counted down from 30 and then disapparated with his hand on Draco's arm.

The two teenagers appeared right where they were supposed to be: Outside the walkway gate leading to the Burrow.

Draco looked around, having never been in this place. "Where are we?"

Harry replied, "Ottery St. Catchpole; a place called the Burrow; home of the Weasleys – including Ginevra of the smashing bottom." Harry smirked at Draco and then moved to follow Hermione who was waiting on the porch.

Draco's face took on a brief blush and then he tried to change it to casual. If Harry had waited he would have heard, "Sometime, someplace."

Suddenly, out of the door, a gaggle of redheads appeared. Ron and Ginny were accompanied by the twins, with trademark mischievous smiles in place. "Harrikins! And the Grand Lady Hermione herself! We heard you two were coming and that Harry was bringing another player and decided to have Verity and Lee watch the store for the day."

Draco stood nervously as the friends exchanged greetings. Finally the twins' attention fell to the guest. "Harrikins? Are you certain that this one isn't going to cause trouble?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Leave off him, guys. He's much better since the fall. Apparently there were some potions that were making him a bit of a bastard. He's still a ferret – but he's a much better-behaved ferret."

Draco took on his current haughty look (less derisive than when he was younger but still semi-snobbish) and said, "Scarface and I have mostly resolved our differences."

The other twin asked curiously, "Scarface? Ferret?"

The two boys looked each other and back to the twins. "It's fun," they replied together. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were rolling their eyes in the background.

Finally the group entered the Burrow and the newcomers were welcomed by Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley handed out hugs and greetings even-handedly. Even Draco, to his surprise, was greeted cheerfully. Mrs. Weasley also told him not to leave without the care package she had for Draco's mum.

The various guests and residents interested in quidditch quickly found themselves on the Weasley's homemade pitch. Draco was put on Ginny's team – a sly move by Harry.

Hermione watched from the sidelines with a book she had shrunk and had in her pocket. She spent her time equally between reading and watching the game. Every time one of boys was rushing away from where she sat and she had a look at a well-toned bum, she would be riveted for a few seconds.

Hermione was feeling her hormones. She even gave Ginny's bum a look or two.

She knew that she had been giving signals to the girls that were part of WiBeT that she was claiming Harry, and she definitely had enjoyed making him react, but it was mostly because Harry was her closest friend – and had become quite fanciable. She was too young, in her own opinion, for finding the "one" – as much as she liked the romantic idea of it – but she wasn't too young for a bit of fun.

She was really looking forward to visiting France with a boy who she already knew appreciated looking at her various bits – she had seen him watching on occasion. She was finding the idea of a summer romance more and more attractive the more Ginny and her mum talked about it with her.

Her mum had promised not to tell her Dad before she made any decisions and to back her up if she did.

* * *

Lunchtime saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the Weasley table, an event which would have been unthinkable a year earlier. The young blond was hard put upon to retain his superior air in the face of Molly Weasley's cooking – he had only ever eaten food cooked by house elves and there was something indefinable about the difference.

The smirks sent to him by Weasle and Scarhead indicated that they had seen. They then started talking about the various deserts and meals that Mrs. Weasley had often cooked, with Hermione and Ginny putting their two knuts in about what their favorite was.

This had two reactions: Mrs. Weasley was becoming quite embarrassed by the compliments; and, Draco Malfoy was suddenly far more envious of Ron Weasley than he ever had been toward Harry Potter.

Draco considered that if Ginny Weasley had learned anything about cooking from her mother, he might just have to change his mind about staying away from possible future issues and pursue the youngest Weasley after all.

As the teens did play some more quidditch, but there were a few other interruptions and activities. Draco Malfoy learned the fine art of gnome-throwing and an interruption occurred in the shape of the eldest Weasley visiting his family.

As Bill was talking about his recent life he mentioned, in a very passing way, that he started walking out with a co-worker.

Harry looked at him and said, "It's Fleur Delacour, isn't it?"

Bill looked shocked even as the remaining people around him looked between Harry and Bill with curiosity. "How in the hell did you know that?"

Mrs. Weasley's "Language!" was almost covered by Harry's laugh.

"When you and Mrs. Weasley visited me at the end of the TriWizard Tournament, I saw how you two were looking at each other. She mentioned she was going to work for Gringotts to improve her English. Viola! Instant seer," he grinned at Bill.

Bill gave a small smile. "Well, let's say we enjoy working together immensely." The Weasley brothers were looking at Bill with envy. All remembered the beautiful champion from France. "With no Dark Lord in sight, we've been taking it slow."

Harry nodded and raised his butterbeer for a toast. "Here's to the lack of Dark Lords in the future." Everyone tapped their drinks to Harry's and drank with him.

Molly set her glass of tea back down and took back up her knitting (she had already eaten and was only watching the kids). "Well, as long as the Dark Lady here keeps things under control, it should be alright."

Everyone in the room looked over to Mrs. Weasley who was wearing the closest thing to a smirk that any of them had ever seen. Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't my idea. Blame the Slytherins – and the Bones'. It was their idea." She shrugged and then looked at Draco. "It's fine as long as no one starts acting without permission or starts doing stupid things like torturing innocents. I'd hate to have to ask my Daddy to speak to anyone about that."

Draco looked at Hermione's face and shuddered. He's been in the dentist chair – he never wanted to go back. "I'm sure there will be no problems." Especially after he warned everyone what punishment their Dark Lady favored.

Hermione had a thought, "Speaking of out of control, what's Remus been doing?" she asked the table at large. "Does anyone know?"

Molly smirked and Harry grinned. Molly said, "I spoke to Tonks recently. She's got Remus in line. She's planning on eloping so no one says anything about her marrying a 'Dark creature'. With what Sirius left the two, they're quite comfortable even if Tonks had to leave the Ministry."

Harry added, "The last letter I got from Remus indicates Tonks has everything in hand."

Hermione's face took on a righteous look. "That's going to be a new WiBeT project: How werewolves, goblins, and other sentient magical beings are treated. Tonks and Remus shouldn't be punished for falling in love. The discrimination is sickening."

Draco sighed. "I'll tell my mother. She'll pass it on."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Thanks, Draco."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy ate the wonderful treats that Molly Weasley had sent back with her son as she listened to his report. "We should have known our Dark Lady would start working on the Dark creatures to bring them under her control. I'll let the wives of the Wizengamot members know what's coming. I'm certain we can get something together for her before she gets back from her vacation."

Clearing that from her mind Narcissa asked Draco, "So how was little Ginny Weasley when you visited?" Narcissa had spoken to Molly over the floo the night before and heard about Draco's little crush.

Draco groaned. He should have known his life would get interfered with by the women around him.


	18. Goblin Relations: Narcissa's Initiative

Narcissa Malfoy sat upon her divan, contemplating the report she had received as regards their Dark Lady.

Hermione Granger was far, far different than the traditional despotic figures that the Dark families normally cleaved to. She was entirely disinterested in power rituals and casual torture or murder. She had no interest in suppressing those with power. She made no effort to hoard the combined wealth of her followers. Instead, she left the power with her people and then suborned them to her cause. Harry Potter was a case-in-point.

Harry Potter was a young wizard of extreme magical potential, with wealth and future political power to boot. Instead of attempting to steal his power and make him weak, Hermione Granger had manipulated the boy so that he followed her willingly of his own accord – or so she let him think.

Very Slytherin, their Dark Lady was.

She championed those who had, in the past, been overlooked. The average witch, in Pureblood society, was meant to take care of the household and the support their husband, leaving the important and political decisions to the wizard in charge.

Hermione Granger had, with cunning, taught the witches of the Dark families how to effectively manipulate and control their husbands. She had then even gotten the powerful wizard she controlled to pay _his_ gold to give the witches the tools needed.

To be truthful, the position of the average Pureblood woman hadn't been better in the history of Wizarding Britain.

The sheer cunning and force of personality needed to accomplish this was stunning.

And now she had decreed that the bigotry of wizards against those they considered lesser was unacceptable. Even the Light families who pushed such twaddle had never come up with an acceptable solution to these issues.

And so, Narcissa Malfoy, Pureblood witch of the Black family and Matriarch for one of the more influential families currently extant considered the situation. She asked herself a question which was almost blasphemous to Pureblood society but which might suggest an answer.

Instead of asking how a powerful wizard would solve the problem, she asked herself the following: How would _Hermione Granger_ solve the problem? What was Hermione Granger's method to approaching a problem?

She called her son.

Draco Malfoy entered the sitting room which held his mother. He walked up to her and said, "Hello, Mother," and kissed her cheek. "What can I help you with?"

She contemplated her son and saw how their Dark Lady had _already_ changed much. Her son, years before, would _never_ have asked such a question.

"Thank you, Draco, for coming. I've been thinking about things and needed some information. Have a seat." Draco sat down with aplomb. "Do you recall the various times that Harry Potter was in one crisis or another that seemed like it would finally knock him off of his perch?"

Draco nodded. "Actually, it seemed like every year there was one thing or another. It's almost a shock that he's stayed alive this long, let alone maintained his influence. I'm kind of glad we aren't fighting anymore – it was quite tiring always falling against _that_ brick wall."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. I remember all of the stories. But I was curious. How many of these situations was Hermione Granger instrumental in solving?"

Draco snorted. "While he's gotten help from other people here and there, without Granger he would have been dead within the first year."

"Draco! Speak of our Lady with respect."

Draco looked contrite. "Sorry, Mother. At times I slip."

She rubbed his hand. "I understand. We're all overcoming years of faulty thinking. Anyway, so you would say that she was likely the force behind his continued success?"

"Yes, Mother. Without a doubt."

Narcissa nodded. Now for the important question: "Whenever these things happened, what was her first action? What did she immediately do?"

Draco thought about it for a moment and replied, "Come to think of it, her first step was always to visit the library. Most of us dismissed it as her incessant need to study as she was in the library most every day, but whenever Potter had a crisis, Granger was certain to be found there – or running to various teachers to ask loads of questions: Very predictable in a way."

Narcissa sat back, contemplating that. "Hmm." After a pause she asked, "So knowledge is what she used?"

"Yes. If she didn't know something, she would find out. If it wasn't in books, she would ask teachers. She even asked Slytherin students questions at one time or another. We always thought that she was just annoying. We really didn't notice that she had a plan."

Narcissa nodded at her son. "Hindsight is sometimes more effective than seeing through the lens of our upbringings. So, if Hermione Granger were to attempt to improve the treatment of goblins, for instance, she would …."

Draco thought a moment and then said, with somewhat of a tone of new understanding, tinged with surprise that it was so obvious, "Go talk to the goblins."

"I see. And if she wanted to know about proper diplomatic procedure she would …."

"Go and bug diplomats."

"And if she wanted to ensure she wasn't misled she would …"

"Find books on the subject."

Narcissa nodded. "So that is what we shall do. Ms. Granger's birthday is September 19th, or so our intelligence indicated. What would you say that we work on fixing relations with the goblins by then?"

Draco was aghast. "That's not something you do in a few days or weeks. That's something that would probably take years! We're talking about _centuries_ of opposition and problems."

"I know, my Dragon. But consider this: We've had problems with Dementors for centuries as well. How long did it take to solve the problem from the moment that Hermione Granger put her mind to it?"

Draco sighed. "It was a single meeting to work it out, once the Ministry sat down with her, and a couple of months to fix it. It's almost unnatural how successful she is sometimes."

"That's why she's our Dark Lady."

* * *

Ragnok contemplated the goblin that had disturbed him. "How much are they willing to pay?"

"The Wizard Malfoy has offered 3000 Galleons for three hours of time to consult you."

"And the people involved include …"

"The Wizard Malfoy, his wife, the Wizard Cresswell from the Ministry Liason office, a Viscount Jason Finch-Fletchley from the Muggle government's diplomatic office and father to a Muggleborn wizard at Hogwarts, and Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement as an observer."

Ragnok contemplated this. "Show them in. I will decide on the proper payment necessary but will not exceed the offer."

A few minutes later, the group as described was shown into Ragnok's office and seated in front of the Director of Gringotts.

"Madam Bones. You are just observing? This has nothing to do with our agreement regarding Azkaban?"

"No." Ragnok noticed she looked slightly disgruntled. It gave a hint as to who else might be involved – the DMLE Director always showed a certain face when dealing with only one person.

"Wizard Malfoy. You have offered payment to consult with me. Why are you here?"

Surprisingly, the Wizard Malfoy deferred to his wife. "Director Ragnok. As a member of Witches for a Better Tomorrow, the President of our group has stated that she wished to see the differences between Wizarding Britain and the Goblins resolved. In the past, there has always been some crisis or another which has forced change.

"Instead of waiting for the next problem, following the example of Ms. Granger, we decided to consult with people who might have better experience. Viscount Finch-Fletchley is here because the Muggle government is much more experienced with dealing between nations and perhaps he might have insight into crafting more just agreements between us.

"However, before any such agreements could be proposed, argued, or reached, the first step requires that we gain the necessary information. And so, we are here to ask a few questions: What do go goblins want of us? What do goblins dislike about us? What past agreements are disagreeable to you and why?" The witch paused and the finished: "In simple terms, we are here to ask: What do you want?"

The Director of Gringotts contemplated the group that had come to him. Finally he snorted and said, "Wizard Malfoy – keep your gold. I will answer at no cost with the understanding that I will say exactly what I want and not stop myself to prevent giving offense. I will also call some advisors here for their input."

Lucius Malfoy nodded. "That is acceptable to us all."

* * *

In the end, it took the three weeks that Hermione Granger was on vacation to hammer out an agreement between the two sides. Surprisingly, it was Amelia Bones that was the driving force behind completing it so fast.

Only Susan Bones, Amelia's niece, was aware that this was specifically to avoid her Aunt from having to deal with Hermione Granger. And Susan only knew because she overheard the complaints that were made when her Aunt thought no one could hear her. She giggled as she contemplated telling Hermione in private later.

The ratification, upon the insistence of Narcissa Malfoy, was scheduled for a Wizengamot meeting on September 19, 1997. She wanted it as a birthday gift for the Dark Lady.

Certain parts would be put in place before this as they involved Hogwarts and had little to do with the Ministry as a whole.

* * *

Ragnok considered the proposed treaty as he drank grog with his advisors. He was coming to quite like a certain Muggleborn witch.

* * *

A/N: For those interested, the rest of this is the treaty. If you don't care – well, skip it then. I'm sure you'll see the results here and there.

Goblin Diplomatic Treaty between the Wizengamot, Ministry for Magic, and the Goblin Nation of 1997

1\. The Ministry Department named the Goblin Liason Office is hereby disbanded. The Goblin Diplomatic Office within the Department of International Relations shall take its place.

2\. All business between Gringotts and the Ministry or the Wizengamot shall occur through the Diplomatic Offices as described here:

a. A Ministry Consulate Office shall be established within the Goblin Nation, currently recognized as being within Gringotts Bank. The office is recognized by the Goblin Nation as foreign soil and the Goblin Nation recognizes that the laws as set forth by the Wizengamot are considered supreme within this area.

b. A Goblin Consulate Office shall be established within the Ministry for Magic, currently taking the offices adjacent to the Goblin Diplomatic Office of the Ministry for Magic. The office is recognized as foreign soil and the Ministry for Magic and the Wizengamot recognize that the laws of the Goblin Nation are considered supreme within this area.

c. No Goblin Warrior shall be allowed to enter the Ministry Consulate Office for the execution of laws from the Goblin Nation without express permission from the Wizengamot or, in an emergency, the Ministry Consul in charge of the Consulate.

d. No Auror or Hitwizard shall be allowed to enter the Goblin Consulate Office for the execution of laws of the Wizengamot with express permission from the Director of Gringotts Bank or, in an emergency, the Goblin Consul in charge of the Consulate.

e. An emergency, for the purpose of these clauses, shall be deemed as a situation involving the loss of life or health by those who are doing business within these offices or without.

f. Any call for Sanctuary within either Consular office must be reviewed by the Consul running that office and may not be prevented by outside forces. The decision of the Consul in matters regarding Sanctuary is final. Those claiming Sanctuary fall within the laws of the Consular office where Sanctuary is clamed. Therefore a criminal asking for Sanctuary to avoid arrest may be tried under the laws that apply at the discretion of the Consul.

3\. All treaties which limit the rights of Goblins within Wizarding Britain shall be modified with the understanding that Wizengamot law does not hold sway within the Goblin Nation. This clause includes laws as to property ownership, the ownership and use of wands or other magical foci, and any other laws involving the limitation of the rights of an individual goblin.

4\. The areas of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley shall be considered neutral ground between the jurisdiction of the Ministry and Wizengamot and the Goblin Nation.

a. Both the Ministry and the Goblin Nation shall have the authority to place warriors, Aurors or Hit-wizards within this area to patrol for criminal activity.

b. Any arrest of a Goblin for crimes against a citizen of Magical Britain within these areas shall require the approval of the Goblin Consul. Should the Consul not approve the arrest, the Goblin in question shall be banned from ever returning to these areas until the situation is legally resolved.

c. Any arrest of a citizen of Magical Britain for crimes against Goblins within these areas shall require the approval of the Ministry Consul. Should the Consul not approve the arrest, the citizen of Magical Britain shall be banned from ever returning to these areas until the situation is legally resolved.

5\. Any Goblin living or working within the jurisdiction of the Ministry and Wizengamot is subject to the laws of the Wizengamot. The arrest of any Goblin within such jurisdiction shall cause notification to be sent to the Goblin Consulate which shall be responsible for the proper defense of said Goblin within the courts and hearings of the Ministry and Wizengamot. No such Goblin shall be subject to summary execution without proper legal recourse.

6\. Any citizen of Magical Britain living or working within the jurisdiction of the Goblin Nation is subject to the laws of the Goblin Nation. The arrest of any citizen within such jurisdiction shall cause notification to be sent to the Ministry Consulate which shall be responsible for the proper defense of said citizen within the courts and hearings of the Goblin Nation. No such citizen shall be subject to summary execution without proper legal recourse.

7\. The Goblin Nation within the confines of Great Britain is understood to currently include all lands that fall within and under Gringotts Bank where Goblins live and work. It also includes a mine within Scotland which is currently completely underground and does not interact with the surface areas of Great Britain.

8\. Any area which the Goblin Nation wishes to place under its jurisdiction must:

a. Be bought and paid for at fair market prices to those who own the land. If the land is not owned by a particular individual, the Goblin Nation must pay the Ministry for Magic at fair market prices for areas considered magical and the government of Great Britain via the Ministry of Magic at fair market prices for areas considered non-magical.

b. Wizengamot approval must be obtained before the completion of any such sale.

c. Any non-magical area must then, once such sale is approved by the Wizengamot, be separated from non-magical Britain by means magical and undetectable to non-Magicals so as to maintain the Statute of Secrecy.

9\. The laws of ownership within the Goblin Nation are recognized as being valid and acceptable. The following are exceptions:

a. Any item of Goblin manufacture currently in possession of a citizen of Magical Britain shall be retained by such citizen without penalty within the Goblin Nation or Gringotts. Upon the death of the current owner, ownership of such items shall devolve to the Goblin Nation. The Goblin Nation shall pay a reasonable amount to the estate of the citizen to include the fair market value of the materials used within the item plus 20 percent. Any value which exceeds this is recognized as the result of Goblin skill and reputation and thus not due the estate of said citizen.

b. Any item of Goblin manufacture currently in possession of a citizen of Magical Britain may be returned by such citizen without penalty within the Goblin Nation or Gringotts. If the item is returned before the death of the current owner, the following conditions shall prevail:

i. The items so returned shall be displayed within Gringotts with the family name of the citizen returning it displayed with it.

ii. The item shall available for rental to such family for a nominal fee for not more than five years per rental agreement for daggers and other weapons, not more than one year for jewelry and other apparel, and for a time period of not more than one week for formal occasions (balls, weddings, etc.).

iii. Any citizen of magical Britain shall be allowed to rent such items on display as described within this clause for ten (10) times the fee that would be paid by the family who lawfully returned the item. Such rental shall not exceed one week. 10 percent of this fee shall be given over to the family which legally returned such items.

iv. The Goblin Nation may provide, for a reasonable fee, and at the request of the renter, security for any such item to ensure it is not stolen and to ensure its return. The authority and right to ensure the return of such items shall not be abridged by Wizengamot or Ministry law.

v. Items of historical significance to Magical Britain which are of Goblin manufacture may be retained by the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or any recognized institution or family which currently holds possession. Newly discovered items of historical significance shall be subject to such designation by agreement between the Goblin Nation and the Wizengamot. Such items currently include any item owned by Merlin, the Founders of Hogwarts, any item obtained by a Minister of Magic within the term where they held office, and any item owned by a King or other member of a family Royal within two generations. Items claimed by conquest during previous conflict between the Goblin Nation and Magical Britain shall be exempted from classification as historically significant.

10\. Defunct Estates and vaults within Gringotts shall be dealt with as follows:

a. Estates are considered defunct where the holder dies with no inheritors or family and where no will is provided.

b. Such estates shall be subject to release to the Ministry for Magic after a period of one hundred (100) years from the time the estate is considered defunct.

c. Any such estate where there is an acknowledged squib descending from the holder of the estate shall not be subject to this seizure.

d. Ten (10) percent of the value of such an estate shall be retained by Gringotts in an interest bearing account as bond against the unexpected return of any estate formerly declared defunct. A newly found descendent has the right to the value of the estate as it was when the last holder became deceased.

e. The Wizengamot Administrative Office shall recognize the validity of any such claim once certified as verified by the Goblin Nation unless the return of such estate is denied due to a specific ruling against a particular estate for crimes against Magical Britain.

f. A newly found descendant of any resurrected estate shall have the right to return of any seized item, if it still exists, for a payment of the value that the item was sold at auction plus ten percent to the current possessor of such item.

g. The estate of a convicted criminal shall be held for the criminal's inheritors and shall not be subject to seizure by the ministry beyond the payment of specific fines ordered by the Wizengamot. Such fines shall not exceed 20% of the estate's value at the time of the conviction of said criminal. The Ministry must provide incontrovertible evidence of legal conviction to claim such fines. Those accused but not convicted shall not be subject to such seizure. Those who are accused must be dead of natural causes or killed during arrest and the Ministry must convict them posthumously within three (3) months of the initial accusation for fines assigned posthumously to be considered valid.

11\. To facilitate proper understanding between the Goblin Nation and Wizarding Britain:

a. The Wizarding Examination Authority shall cause a class to be created at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which shall available for one year to any NEWT level student at no additional tuition cost.

b. The title of this course shall be "Sentient Relations" and shall be taught by a Goblin or other non-human sentient picked by the Goblin Nation.

c. The Goblin Nation shall be responsible for the salary of this professor for the time they provide to teach the class. The Goblin Nation shall have final authority as to the material taught within this class.

d. This course must be available to any NEWT level student who desires to attend.

e. The course shall not be curtailed or prevented by the Ministry for Magic, Wizengamot, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or the faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

f. The teacher of this class shall hold the rights and privileges that are held by any other Professor within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

12\. Any matter between the Goblin Nation and the Ministry for Magic and the Wizengamot not specifically covered by this treaty shall be resolved tentatively between the Consuls of the Diplomatic Offices and subject to final resolution by agreement between the Goblin Council and the Wizengamot within sixty (60) days.

13\. This treaty shall be executed within sixty (60) days of its ratification by the Wizengamot and the Goblin Council.

Signed,

Ragnok VI, Director of Gringotts Bank

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Magical Britain

Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump International Confederation of Wizards

Witnessed by:

Narcissa Malfoy, Executive Council Witches for a Better Tomorrow

Slipknife, Deputy Chairman, Goblin Council

Viscount Jason Finch-Fletchley, Diplomatic Officer, Foreign and Commonwealth Office of Great Britain

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry for Magic, Magical Britain


	19. First Day Vacation, Surveillance Part 2

Harry Potter looked at the surrounding area with wide eyes.

For a boy who had grown up in a small town in Surrey and spent most of the year landlocked in the Scottish Highlands, just the trip by airplane had been full of new experiences.

The family had decided, finally, to fly to the continent instead of using other means. The Chunnel had been one option, as had using magical means to travel. A ferry had also been discussed and Harry had been interested in seeing the ocean that way. But, seeing as they'd be visiting beached on their visit, the idea of flying in huge machines higher than he could take a broom had made him vote for the idea of flying.

The view of the sea of humanity at Heathrow Airport had been a lesson in and of itself. Harry just had never had the idea of quite how many types of people there were – forget how many overall.

The different styles of dress, accents, colors, ages, etc. etc. etc. was quite an eye opener. Having been told there were so many differences wasn't the same as seeing it.

The group had then been ushered through a long tube into a seating area. Although the Grangers had paid for normal travel, thinking the extra expense unnecessary, their tickets had somehow been upgraded to first class.

And so Harry's first airplane experience was quite luxurious.

The trip wasn't going to take very long – only two hours – but the stewardesses were quite enthusiastic about ensuring every comfort for their customers.

The first time Harry had seen an airline stewardess, his eyes had almost bugged out. Say what you would about veela, and witches, and other attractive women he had seen, but something about the very attractively dressed women who served them on the plane just put their sex appeal on display.

The first time he had caught himself gaping, he had finally got himself together and looked at Hermione. Instead of the irritation he had expected, she just gave him a small grin and shook her head. She then saw that Mr. Granger hadn't avoided looking at the women either, even though he seemed quite content to hold his wife's hand.

His eye might stray, but his whole bearing otherwise was one of a doting husband. His wife, luckily, didn't take it personally. Harry reckoned he was being given the same consideration and appreciated it.

When Hermione had eyed the pilot who had come out to talk to one of the stewardesses, he had given her the same consideration. The bloke was dressed to impress and the crisp uniform made him just as much eye candy for the ladies as the stewardesses were for the men.

Finally, however, they were off. Harry was enthralled with the way the plane surged forward into the air. Unlike most people, he could _feel_ the moment the wheels left the ground and his awed, "We're up!" amused the people around him to no end.

When they had achieved their stable altitude, the seat belt light went out and the were given permission to walk around. Hermione had made a quick trip to the loo and then returned. Harry had removed his restraints and was watching out the window.

When Hermione came back, she sat down and pulled out a muggle paperback and started reading. After drinks were served to the first class customers, Hermione pulled her legs under her and leaned against his arm while she read.

Having been her prop up in the past, he thought nothing of it.

At one point, the stewardess – having seen his excitement and having overheard that it was his first flight – had extended the cockpit crew's invitation to see the front. The Grangers nodded and he had enthusiastically followed. Had he looked back he would have seen Hermione glaring a little at the stewardess.

The co-pilot was keeping an eye on the instruments and the navigator was watching their path, and so the pilot was the one who explained the various controls and gauges.

Harry's questions as to how to control the back so that the plane turned on it's axis without turning left and right impressed the crew, even as the pilot explained that commercial jets had limited controls for that. Such things were more available in stunt planes and fighter jets.

When they hit a bit of turbulence, the crew was impressed once more when their young visitor seemed to almost subconsciously adjust his weight and legs so that he didn't become unstable at all – he just stood there watching with enthusiasm as the crew worked.

They deemed the boy would make a natural flier if he ever became a pilot.

After 15 minutes, though, Harry was led back and sat down. He enthusiastically told Hermione about it and she listened with sufferance as he told them what he had seen. His final comment, "I need to learn how to fly these things!" caused chuckling from the other passengers who had been listening to his enthusiastic talk.

Once again, Harry settled himself to watch out the side as the plane flew. He subconsciously noticed that Hermione had snuggled against his side again. He was distracted suddenly when Hermione's arm leaned down against his leg. He glanced over and saw that she was engrossed in her book, her legs up on the side of the seat, and she wasn't paying attention.

The position of her arm very near his John Thomas was far more distracting to him. He was a teenage boy and had seen attractive stewardesses on display. And Hermione was a very good looking girl. It didn't take much for his body to take on a mind of his own. He hoped Hermione didn't look over because she would have seen the budge in his trousers.

He didn't see the stewardesses up front eyeing the two. They saw what Harry did not: Hermione's casual seeming movements were anything but. And the girl who was leaning up on their young man was enjoying causing him to react. They could see what he could not: Every time she shifted slightly to turn a page or something else, her eyes darted over to the boy's crotch area. She would give a small smirk and then look back to her book.

Teenagers rarely noticed that the world saw far more than they thought when they thought they were being sneaky. The stewardesses noticed that the girl's mum also noticed and just had her own small grin at her daughter's antics.

* * *

Harry and the Grangers made their way to the luggage area. As they were waiting, one man was walking around a bit unsteadily. Harry barely noticed but when the man suddenly stumbled toward him, Harry did as his quidditch training dictated when large, fast items were rushing toward you: He casually dodged, not even breaking to flow of conversation.

When he turned his head, he saw the man was lying down and two French airport policemen were helping him. One shrugged and in a very French accent said, "It zeems zis man is, how you say, a bit far in his cups?"

The group chuckled as the two French guards helped the man along.

Finally, their luggage was retrieved and they moved out to hail a taxi. Harry, seeing that they were near the front of the line but noticing a young couple with only two bags said, "Why don't we take this taxi? It'll take time to load and they only have two – let them go first. And the lady is by herself." Besides, the cabbies in the first cabs looked somewhat surly.

The Grangers nodded with some pride at the boy's thoughtfulness as they allowed the young couple and older lady to reach the first cabs in line while they loaded up the third.

Soon they were on the way to the hotel and the hotel staff was quite helpful in getting them unloaded and to their suite. The suite had three bedrooms – a master suite for the Grangers and two smaller rooms for the teenagers. It was cheaper to rent a suite than three individual rooms. Harry had offered to chip in, but the Grangers had had an upsurge in income since opening the clinic in Diagon Alley and they were quite comfortable even if the trip cost quite a bit.

Senior members of the BDA enjoyed quite the income even without the income stream from a previously untapped market.

When the group was finally all set, they met in the sitting room area. "Okay, kids, walk along the beach and eat out, or eat in and get ready to start tomorrow?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry thought about it. "I don't know. Hermione?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "It's only 4:00. And it's not like we're far off of home as far as the time. My vote is to explore."

Mr. Granger nodded. "I agree. Next question: Explore together or in pairs? Harry?"

Caught out for a moment Harry replied, "Er. Whatever Hermione says?"

Hermione's mum's "Good boy" wasn't heard except by Hermione herself. Hermione smiled and said, "I think we're old enough not to get too lost. We can meet in the main restaurant downstairs at 8:00."

The Grangers looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. Money."

Hermione and Harry pulled out their Gringotts cards. Harry also pulled out a wad of French bills.

Mr. Granger shook his head. "Don't take it all with you. Lock most of it in your room and just take a hundred Francs."

Harry pulled his wallet and dropped most of the bills in it. He then presented it to Mr. Granger who was surprised to find it empty of money. Harry grinned. "Magic is wonderful. Guaranteed to return to me if lost or stolen. It can also hold gold, jewels and passports."

The Grangers eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Harry? You mind holding most of the money while we are on the trip? There's always a worry you might get robbed and knowing you can't lose the wallet would give us some peace of mind."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me. We can see if there's a magical district in the area and find out if you can get one if you're not magical." Harry paused. "Oh, that reminds me. Hermione? Your wand? Where is it?"

"It's in my bag – I didn't want to lose it on the plane," Hermione replied.

Harry grinned. "Go get your wand and give me a second." He went to his room and came back holding a leather holster, even as Hermione came back with her wand. "Put this on – it automatically sticks."

Hermione pulled her sleeve up and put it against her left arm in a position that allowed her to pull it with her right. Harry said, "Put your wand in."

She did so and suddenly the holster disappeared. "Wow. I can still feel it."

Harry nodded and turned. "Mrs. Granger? Try to feel where your daughter put the wand." Hermione's mother caught her daughter's arm and tried but only felt smooth skin. "Water proof, invisible, untouchable, unsummonable. You can shower and bathe with it on and never need to take it off. Gringotts only offers these to special clients and when I mentioned I wanted to get one for you, they said you qualified."

Hermione squealed and gave Harry a huge hug. Mrs. Granger gave an indulgent smile and Mr. Granger gave a resigned eye roll.

He wasn't as oblivious as his wife and daughter thought – he just considered that Harry was a safer choice for Hermione to explore herself with than the other obvious choices. He knew that the two didn't share a deep, abiding love but did have a deep and almost unbreakable trust between them. They also quite obviously had quite a bit of teenage lust and curiosity.

If he had to endure some boy pawing at his princess, it might as well be the one who would kill or die for her if necessary. He knew Harry well enough to see THAT. Harry listened to his daughter and wouldn't hesitate to protect her. And since he knew his daughter was sensible, he wasn't worried about accidents.

Besides, worst case: Harry was quite wealthy and Hermione would not be wanting. Truthfully, he was almost looking forward to the timeless dance of teenage drama with amusement.

When all was said and done, the two casually dressed couple made their way down and out.

Hermione was in a halter top with shorts over a bikini bottom and she was wearing flip flops. Harry had large swim trunks for shorts as well as a t-shirt and flip flops as well – they would be walking on sand. His wallet was in the pocket of his trunks and Hermione had a small purse as well in her shorts – mostly for show because Harry had most of the money. Harry had a new watch for the time.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had casual wear that was more mature and not meant for the beach – they would be staying further back. Harry decided that if Hermione grew up to look anything like her mother, whoever she eventually married would be one lucky bloke.

The two teenagers walked along the beach, looking out at the water and the various people lounging about and playing games.

At one point, a spinning disk flew by and Harry almost unconsciously caught it. Another teenager couple ran up and the guy said, "Sorry about that! It got away from me." The boy had an American accent.

Harry grinned and said, "That's alright." He glanced at Hermione who was smirking. "Want a couple more to play pitch and catch?"

The two couple started playing together and Harry caught on quite quickly. Soon, however, the two girls dropped out and started chatting and watching the boys as the goys tried harder and harder throws and catches. Harry found that this guy was just as competitive as he was.

Finally the American girl whistled and the boys came in. "Well, it was fun but Brock and I have to go. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Sure. We're here for a few days before we go on to Italy," Harry said.

As Hermione and Harry went to get a fruity drink from a stand, Hermione chuckled and commented on the competitiveness of boys.

Harry's reply was, "Well, we just needed to know who was going to win!"

Hermione looked at him and said, "It was Frisbee! There is no winning or losing."

Harry shrugged.

The two ordered drinks of the same type from the stand and Hermione led Harry over to the bench. The man who sold the drinks watched them walk away with a small smirk.

Hermione made Harry sit down and said, "You're going to be my cushion," and to his surprise sat down sideways on his lap.

Harry looked at Hermione who drank from her straw with a smirk. Harry drank from his and said, "Wow. This is good." There was something hinted at beyond fruit but Harry didn't recognize it. It tasted really good to him though.

After a minute, Hermione's weight on his wedding tackle was causing him to shift. Hermione giggled and said, "Harry! Relax. You're a teenage boy and it's natural. It doesn't bother me."

Harry looked at the girl, sipping her drink on his lap, and said, "Well, if you're going to make that happen, you should be helping me take care of it."

Hermione looked at him with a smirk and said, "We can talk about that later," and then – while looking straight in his eyes – put the straw from her drink in her mouth, her lips pressed around it in a certain position and sucked the liquid in to her mouth.

Harry could barely look at her face while blushing up a storm. Hermione's conquest had moved forward. Hermione also wasn't very careful as she sat up and got off – ensuring she rubbed quite deliberately against him as she did so.

The two walked back to the hotel with her smirking at have caused him to react and his embarrassed grumbling. Harry nodded at the man who sold the drinks who was looking far less cheerful than he was earlier. He chalked it up to less than busy lines.

After a dinner where the two couples ate local food they normally didn't, they made their way up to the suite. They were surprised to find two hotel guards there, one walking out of their suite.

Mr. Granger asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Non, Mr. Granger. Zer waz a report of suspicious persons and ve were looking for zem. Ve have been checking with each suite on ze floor to zee if anyone was home or if ze reported people were hiding if no one waz zer. We found no one – we only looked briefly but did not disturb your zings. As you can ze," the two pulled out their pockets of their pants and showed they only had their hotel ID/key card, two walkie talkies, and paper and pen for notes, "we are carrying nozzing so took nozzing. It waz just precaution."

The Grangers shrugged. Hotel staff weren't usually so vigilant but it was an expensive hotel. "Okay then. Let us take a quick look." The two guards nodded. The four found nothing odd. "It was a false alarm. Nothing's disturbed."

Harry noted something. "Hey, by the way, the last customer must have left that." He pointed toward a bill that was stuck in a couch in the sitting area. "You can see if you can return it or keep it – we don't need it."

The guards nodded and one took the bill – a 100 Franc note. He reached into his pocket and pulled his little booklet to note it and then put the bill on the page where he had noted the found money and placed this all back in his pocket.

"Zank you. Have a pleasant stay."

The Grangers looked at Harry who shrugged. "I know it wasn't ours." The Grangers all nodded.

Soon, the travelers were beginning to feel the stress of traveling and went to bed for an early day the next day.

* * *

Surveillance Report: 9 July

 _Report from Guy B29_

 _Viper and group arrive to Heathrow Airport at 9:00 AM. Quick review of passenger list shows suspicious name near the seats assigned to Viper and group. Viper and group upgraded to First Class as "Courtesy" so as to separate them from the suspicious name._

 _Surveillance during the flight impossible as I was in the area formerly assigned to Viper. However, Suspiciously named man (Codename: Swarthy) is observed. Swarthy appears unhappy._

 _All passengers exit and go to baggage claim. I alerted two agents to keep an eye on Swarthy. Two agents (Minion 1742 and 1983) are dispatched dressed as French Airport guards. Swarthy is seen to begin staggering. Swarthy moved toward Falcon and suddenly seemed to fall before 1742 and 1983 arrived. Medic M18 (also on hand) is notified to handle possible damage to principle. However, Spider dodges Swarthy who seems to stab himself with a dart containing fast-acting poison as he fell. 1742 and 1983 collect Swarthy (now codenamed Idiot L18) and pass of L18's movements and being drunk. L18 removed from scene._

 _Viper and group move to taxi stand. First two cabs are seen to have Idiots as drivers. Before I could act, Falcon motions different passengers to take these cabs and claims third in line (appears to be an actual cabbie)._

 _Our agents are placed in Viper's hotel and assist Viper and group to suite. Security surveillance is set up. Viper and Spider leave as Falcon and Honey leave separately. Viper and Spider have no suspicious activity around them._

 _Falcon and Honey play a game with random couple on beach and move to fruit stand. Originally, stand appears on the level. However, when Falcon and Honey begin drinking, stand owner takes on a vicious grin. However, nothing happens, even though Medic M11 is on standby._

 _Falcon and Honey return to hotel even as stand owner (Codenamed Idiot L22) is apprehended. Testing showed traces of virulent snake poison. Falcon's discarded cup is tested and poison is found there as well. However, Falcon has no observable reaction._

 _During dinner, report is received of incursion to Viper's suite. Quickly dispatched Minions 1482 and 1113 pose as Hotel Security and incursion is quickly thwarted. Quick inspection finds no disturbance. Viper and party returns as 1482 and 1113 are withdrawing. Viper and group inspect and find no disturbance. Falcon noted bill in couch and asks 1113 to take it and return it to previous occupant._

 _Testing on bill finds contact poison. 1113 is administered antidote even though 1113 has latex hand covering so as to prevent such poisonings. 1113s clothes are burned._

 _Dead bodies of L18 and L22 are sent to Those Idiots and message that Viper and party is under your august protection is sent. Hopefully incursions from Those Idiots will cease. Your Guys shall, however, remain vigilant in case random members of Those Idiots do not receive word._

 ** _That Guy_** _'s Guy B29_


	20. The Birth of MI 5 34

A/N: I lost the muse on this one. But I thought it deserved a send off. If anyone wants to make sequels, feel free.

It was 30 July 1997 and the Granger family plus one was flying home to Britain.

For Harry, the vacation had been more than he could ever have hoped for. Besides being the first experience beyond the narrow confines of what was allowed by those who used to control his life, Harry Potter had reveled in new experiences and seeing new things during the vacation he had with the Granger family.

Harry and Hermione had also spent a good amount of time exploring their maturing bodies. While the idea of finding your soul-mate and saving yourself was wonderfully romantic, the rush of teenage hormones made it problematic at best.

The two teenagers had learned many wonderful things about their bodies, sex, responsibility, trust, and, finally, the most important thing: Sex on the beach at midnight sounds absolutely romantic, but the reality is that sand gets into the most uncomfortable places when one isn't paying attention and that it's more trouble than it's worth.

The two had come to France as friends and left France as much closer friends. Marriage and children could wait.

Another group that was happy to see the Grangers plus one leave the continent was the organization run by **_That Guy_**. Keeping _those idiots_ away had been costly but **_That Guy_** was satisfied that there wouldn't be any further attention from the BDA: Worth the money spent.

Harry and Hermione spent Harry's birthday at the Burrow, catching up with the changes that had happened. Hermione still wasn't aware of what her Dark Organization had done in her absence, but there was a meeting scheduled for August 1st in the Main Offices right next to the Granger Clinic.

* * *

Amelia Bones worked very hard over the next month to put the new department in place. She couldn't help but be alarmed at the growing influence of Hermione Granger and the Witches for a Better Tomorrow. While there was nothing illegal on its surface, she knew there had to be something. She remembered quite clearly her visit to the WiBeT headquarters at the beginning of August.

 _Flashback_

 _She had knocked on the door to the offices, knowing that she had to get this tedious errand out of the way. Ms. Granger had been out of England and she wanted to inform her that she was keeping an eye on her organization._

 _She noted the various hostile looks from the Wizards Auxiliary that was keeping guard during the meeting of the Ruling Council of WiBeT. They were not happy to see her there._

 _After being given permission to enter, she saw her new most dangerous adversary: Hermione Granger._

 _She was dressed in conservative grey robes, sitting at the head of the table, petting her large familiar. Susan had told her the name but she had forgotten. Harry Potter stood nearby, as though keeping guard, his magnificent owl on his shoulder, peering at her as though she was a tasty mouse._

 _Arrayed around Ms. Granger were her inner council: Narcissa Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Madam Bulustrode, and a few others. Before she could get more info, her thoughts were interrupted._

 _"Madam Bones," Ms. Granger asked without much emotion, while petting her large cat, "What can WiBeT do for you today?"_

 _With barely disguised annoyance, the head of the DMLE replied, "I wanted to welcome you back from your vacation. And to let you know that I am putting a few people together to … help coordinate our efforts as regards your organization and its goals."_

 _"That's wonderful, Madam Bones. Witches for a Better Tomorrow is looking forward to working counter, or rather alongside, the DMLE. If you need anything … you know where to find us."_

 _"Thank you," she said nodding to her nemesis. "I'll be sure to do that."_

 _"Good Day, Madam Bones." Amelia Bones couldn't get the image of the woman sitting there, making plans to rule the world, innocently petting her large familiar._

Finally, Amelia started briefing her newest employee. "Your new section is called MI 5-3/4. It's purpose is to observe, counter, and fight against subversive elements. Your cover will be that of a socialite. Your code name will be Agent 003 and a Half. Any questions?"

"My first assignment?" the sultry voice, proper for any female spy to have, asked.

She put a large picture up on the monitor. "Hermione Granger and Witches for Better Tomorrow."

The briefing went long into the night.


End file.
